DBZ times at West High School
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: Follow the adventures of the DBZ crew at West High School. AU.
1. ChiChi's First Day

A/N: Here's a DBZ high school story. I saw some on here and now I'm trying _my own_ hand at this, so let me know what you guys think of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"So, Chi-Chi, are you enjoying your first day so far?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi was a new student that had just transferred to West City High School. Their teacher had asked Bulma to show Chi-Chi around.

Bulma thought Chi-Chi was actually quite pretty. She had big, obsidian eyes, fair skin, and long, silky black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, save for her bangs and a few wisps that lay on her shoulders.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far, Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked again.

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Bulma, I am", she said. "Thank you for showing me around, it was really sweet of you."

"Hi, Bulma," a girl's voice called out.

Chi-Chi and Bulma both turned to see a girl with chin-length platinum blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and pale skin walk toward them and sit down next to Bulma. She wore a pair of blue skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a black and white striped T-shirt. Black fingerless gloves, a gold bracelet, a pair of golden hoop earrings, and a gold chain around her neck completed the look.

"Hi, 18", Bulma greeted the newcomer.

"18?" Chi-Chi looked confused. "That's your name?"

"Everyone calls me 18," the fair-haired girl said nonchalantly.

"Why does everybody call you 18?" Chi-Chi inquired.

"She doesn't like her real name", Bulma explained.

"What's your real name?" Chi-Chi questioned.

A sour look crossed 18's face.

"Bulma, you tell her, I can't speak that word", she growled.

"Well her name's-", Bulma started.

"Don't say it, write it down", 18 interrupted, handing Bulma a pen and a piece of paper.

Chi-Chi looked confused as Bulma put down the pen and handed her the paper. A single word was written on the paper: Penelope.

"What's wrong with that name?" she asked 18. "I think Pen-",

"Say it and I'll smack you", 18 snapped.

"That name is kinda cute", Chi-Chi answered quickly.

"I **don't** _do_ **cute**", 18 growled.

"Anyway", Bulma said, hastily changing the subject. "Chi-Chi, have you seen any guys here you think are cute?"

Chi-Chi thought for a moment.

"Well, there was this one guy", she said, blushing slightly. "He's in my History class...Hey! There he is now with his friends!"

Bulma and 18 turned to see three black-haired guys come into the cafeteria. The first one had hair that stood upward like a spiky flame. The second had a long, spiky ponytail that ended just past his knees, and the third had unkempt hair that was in an array of short, messy spikes that stuck out on both sides of his head. All three also had what looked like furry belts wrapped around their waists.

"That's him, right there!" Chi-Chi squealed, pointing at the trio.

18's eyes widened.

"Uh, Chi-Chi", Bulma said nervously. "What was the guy's name?"

"The teacher said it was Son Goku or something like that", Chi-Chi answered. "Why?"

18 and Bulma both sighed in relief.

"Because", 18 answered. "That guy with his hair sticking up, that's Vegeta".

"He has a girlfriend with a fierce temper", Bulma added. "A VERY fierce temper."

"Really?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, the two have only been together for two years, but you'd think they've been together a lot longer", Bulma explained to her. "The girl acts like they're married."

"Trust me, you do **NOT **wanna get between them", 18 said, shaking her head.

"Is that her?" Chi-Chi asked suddenly, pointing behind Bulma and 18.

The two turned to see a girl with waist-length auburn hair that was pulled into a ponytail similar to Chi-Chi's. She was dressed in a pair of close-fitting dark gray jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and a pair of knee-high black boots.

"That's her," 18 said. "Her name's Keiko."

"And she doesn't look too happy", Bulma remarked.

"No, no she doesn't", 18 agreed.

The girl slammed her books down as she took the seat next to 18.

"You'll never guess what their Highnesses decided this time!" she yelled.

"What?" Bulma asked, her crystal blue eyes filled with concern.

"Ballet lessons! My stuck-up, judgemental, air-headed parents are making me take ballet lessons!" Keiko answered.

18 wrinkled her nose.

"I hate ballet", she said.

"You and me both", Keiko replied.

"I know what's gonna cheer you up, Keiko", Bulma said, gesturing to the three black-haired boys who were coming toward the girls' table.

Keiko's anger faded when she saw the boy with the flame-like hairstyle sit down beside her.

"Hi, Vegeta," she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called to Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi turned to see the boy from her History class, the boy with the short black hair sticking out in every direction.

Chi-Chi felt her face beginning to turn red.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"You're the new girl in my History class," the boy said. "Chi-Chi, right?"

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded.

"And you're Goku," he said.

The boy grinned and nodded.

"Yep, that's me," he chuckled.

"Looks like little Kakarot's got himself a girlfriend, huh?" the boy with the ponytail teased, messing up Goku's hair.

Goku punched him.

"Shut up, Raditz", he said, blushing slightly. "We just met".

"And you're all ready hitting on her? What is wrong with you?" the one called Raditz asked, pretending to be mad. "That's my method, back off".

"Will you two just shut up?" Vegeta groaned, rolling his eyes.

Keiko snickered as she snuggled closer to Vegeta.

"All right, introductions", Bulma said. "Chi-Chi, you've met Goku, this is his brother, Raditz".

"You guys don't look like twins", Chi-Chi said, looking from Goku to Raditz and back again.

"Raditz here is two years older than the rest of us", Vegeta explained.

"Then, why's he still in-?" Chi-Chi started.

"He got left back", Vegeta answered her. "Twice".

"So, I failed two lousy courses, big whoop. I definately passed lunch", Raditz said.

Everybody groaned.

"Raditz, you're jokes suck", Vegeta snapped.

"And lunch doesn't count as a course", Keiko added.

"Oh, female foreign exchange student. Bye!" Raditz exclaimed, eyeing a girl and jumping out of his seat.

"She's Maron's sister, she's not foreign", 18 said.

"She's foreign to me and I hope we exchange numbers", Raditz replied and hurried off.

"If only he focused on school_work_ as much as he does school_girls_", sighed Bulma.

"He's hopeless", Goku groaned.

"That makes two of you", Vegeta teased.

"That wasn't very nice, Vegeta", Goku said.

"Who said I was nice?" Vegeta shrugged.

Five minutes later, Raditz came bouncing back to the table with a piece of paper. Right as he was sitting down, Goku bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch it, I can't lose this, it's way too important", Raditz snapped.

"What's that, your locker combination?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Hell no, it's that girl's number", Raditz grinned.

"Raditz, you're terrible", 18 snorted

"Don't hate the player, hate the game", Raditz replied coolly.

18 reached over and smacked him.

"Hey!" he yelled, keeping a close hold on the precious phone number.

"Ooh, Saturday night's date I hope", Raditz smiled.

"Didn't you just get Maron's sister, Alison's phone number?" Bulma demanded.

"She's _Friday_ night's date", Raditz explained. "I'm talking _SATURDAY _night".

And with that, the long-haired boy hurried off.

Bulma just stood there open-mouthed, unable to think of something to say back, for once.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Me and Keiko got martial arts practice", Vegeta said.

"That reminds me, I have to tell you their Highnesses newest idea", Keiko said as the two walked away.

"Me and Raditz gotta go too", Goku said to Chi-Chi, picking up his backpack. "I guess we'll see each other later".

"Okay", Chi-Chi said, smiling and waving goodbye to Goku.

"Come on, Chi-Chi", Bulma said as she and 18 got out of their seats too. "We gotta get to Ms. Karoka's class."

"It doesn't matter if you're new or not," 18 added. "She'll freak if you're late."

As Chi-Chi walked with her two new friends, she thought this new school may not be so bad after all. With the exceptions of Keiko and Vegeta, everybody else was actually pretty nice.

...

...

So, what do you guys think, should I continue with this? Don't worry, I'll still keep doing the other stories. But let me know if I should keep this one up.


	2. What's up with Vegeta?

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2. Thanks to Nyanth, Goku's Faith, Laughable Bunny, and Meiyo Motou for all the reviews on Chapter 1. Hope you guys like this new Chapter.

And for Nyanth: I haven't really decided on making this into a BulmaxVegeta fanfic, but it may become one in time.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...At Martial Arts Practice...

"It's just so infuriating", Keiko said to Vegeta as she blocked his punch.

"Why do your parents want you taking ballet?" Vegeta asked, aiming another punch at Keiko, which the latter dodged. "Aren't you all ready taking piano lessons, violin lessons, Latin, tap dancing, and ballroom dancing? Why do you have to take ballet too?"

"Mother says it'll make me well-rounded", Keiko answered in a stiff, formal voice.

"Are you supposed to be a teenager or a sculpture?" Vegeta teased.

"I don't know, ask my mother", Keiko snapped.

"How the hell do you make time for all that?" Vegeta asked.

"Doris pencils in my schedule", Keiko answered.

"Who's Doris?" Vegeta questioned.

"My secretary", Keiko replied.

"You have a secretary?"

"With my busy schedule I have to have one!"

...In Free Period...

Chi-Chi, 18, and Bulma were talking about their plans for the weekend, Keiko, Vegeta, and Goku were talking about different martial arts moves, and Raditz was flirting with a girl named Vanessa.

"I'll pick you up at your house at seven", Raditz said.

"Okay", Vanessa giggled and headed to her seat.

"Well, I got a date with Vanessa tonight", the long-haired Saiyan said as he sat in his seat.

"Wait a minute, I thought you were going out with Maria", Goku said.

"We decided to part ways", Raditz said with a shrug.

"Yeah, she found out he was spending more on his hair care products than he was on their dates", Vegeta snorted.

"Shut up, Vegeta", Raditz snapped.

"You're pathetic, Raditz", Keiko said.

"You're just saying that so Vegeta here doesn't get jealous", Raditz replied, tossing his long, black mane.

"Next time you fall asleep in English, I'm shaving your head", Keiko threatened.

"EEEP!" Raditz yelped.

"You're that worried about that mop if yours?" Vegeta sneered.

"Hey, the hair makes the ladies stare, and the rest of me keeps 'em there", Raditz smirked.

Goku, Vegeta, and Keiko all rolled their eyes, sighed in exasperation, and smacked their foreheads.

Suddenly, Vegeta's cell phone rang.

"Hang on a second", Vegeta said, as he answered.

"Yeah? Hi, Mom. Yeah, Keiko, Raditz, Kakarot, and I were gonna hang out. I can't? Okay. Yes, I'll come straight home after school. What's-? Oh. Right. Okay. Fine. Bye."

The Saiyan prince hung up the phone, looking really mad.

"What's up?" Raditz asked.

"My mom wants me to come straight home after school", Vegeta answered.

"I thought we were gonna hang out at Bulma's today", Keiko said.

"Sorry, Keiko, not today", Vegeta replied. "I got some family business to take care of".

"Everything okay?" Goku asked.

"You could say that", Vegeta answered.

"Is something wrong?" Keiko asked, taking Vegeta's hand.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I gotta go", the Saiyan prince snapped, yanking his hand back. With that, he got to his feet, walked up to the teacher's desk, and said something. The teacher nodded and Vegeta walked out of the room.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you", Raditz said to Keiko.

"Yeah", Goku added. "After all, you are his girlfriend".

"I know", Keiko said, looking surprised.

...Back at the girl's seats...

"Well, maybe we could hang out at my place", Bulma suggested.

"That sounds fun", Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah", 18 agreed.

...An hour later...

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Finally", Keiko groaned, picking up her books and walking out of the classroom.

"Hey, Keiko", Bulma called.

"Yeah?"

"18, Chi-Chi, and I were gonna head to my place, you and Vegeta still coming?"

Keiko shrugged. "Sure, I am. But Vegeta's gotta go straight home anyway, so he can't come".

"Why's he gotta go straight home?" 18 asked.

"I think it was some kind of family emergency", Keiko said.

"Is everything okay at his house?" Bulma asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, Bulma", Keiko answered, laughing a little. "It's just, his mom called earlier and said he needed to come straight home today, because of something important".

...At Capsule Corp...

"Hi, Mom", Bulma said as she, Chi-Chi, 18, and Keiko walked into her house.

"Hi, sweetie", her mother replied. "Who's this?" she asked, pointing at Chi-Chi.

"Oh, this is Chi-Chi, she's new at school", Bulma answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Brief", Chi-Chi said, waving slightly.

"Hi, Chi-Chi, it's nice to see that my daughter has such good friends", Mrs. Brief chirped.

"Hi, Mrs. Brief", Keiko said, waving too.

"Hi, Keiko, where's Vegeta?" Mrs. Brief asked.

"He had some family business to take care of", Keiko answered.

...Five minutes later...

"I like your mom", Chi-Chi told Bulma. "She's really nice".

"Yeah", Bulma said.

"What do you think Vegeta meant by 'family business', Keiko?" 18 asked her friend.

"I don't know", Keiko answered. "He wouldn't tell me".

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.


	3. The Transfer

A/N: Well, you waited, you've probably wondered, and now here it is: Chapter 3. Thanks to Meiyo Motou, Goku's Faith, and LaughableBunny for the reviews on Chapter 2. Hope you guys like this new chapter. Also, I know Tarble and Vegeta are five years apart, but in this story, it's a year.

And for Goku's Faith: I actually was going to add Krillin in the story. But he shows up a little later in the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Fifteen-year-old Tarble sat in the principal's office at his school, wondering if there was any possible way he could get himself out of the trouble he might get into when his parents arrived. After all, if his older brother Vegeta could do it, surely he could too. Vegeta was a year older than Tarble but some people mistook the two brothers for twins. Whenever that happened, Vegeta became furious.

Suddenly, the door opened, pulling the Saiyan prince out of his thoughts. Any hope he had of getting out of there was gone now. The principal walked in, followed by Tarble's parents and his older brother.

"What happened?" Ayame, Vegeta and Tarble's stepmother, asked.

"Tarble got into a fight with another student during P.E.", The principal answered.

Vegeta and Tarble's father, King Vegeta turned to his yougest son. "You got into a fight?" he asked, his eyebrows raising.

"You? Seriously Tarble?" Vegeta sneered at his brother.

"Yeah", Tarble answered, looking down at the floor.

"What did he do?" Ayame asked the principal.

"He broke the other boy's arm, gave him a black eye, and knocked out two of his front teeth", the principal answered.

"Impressive", King Vegeta remarked.

"Excuse me, Sir?" the principal gasped.

"Vegeta, we are not encouraging this!" Ayame said to her husband.

"It's his first fight, give him a break", King Vegeta replied.

"You were planning on **more**?" Ayame exclaimed.

"Nice job, Tarble", Vegeta said to his brother. "I didn't think you had it in you".

"I didn't give him the black eye, I just broke his arm and knocked his two teeth out", Tarble said. "He got the black eye when I shoved him against the door".

"You were told when you enrolled your son here at this school that we have a zero tolerance on violence", the principal said, clearing her throat.

"I must have missed that part", King Vegeta said.

"What?" the principal's eyes widened.

"Just tell me my punishment", Tarble said.

"There's not going to be any punishment", Ayame said to the principal. "I'm not going to have Tarble suffer because of his _father's_ **poor influence**", she added with a glare to her husband. "You know, I was wondering when you were gonna go there again", King Vegeta said, glaring back at her.

"Well, if you insist on transferring Tarble, I would recommend South City High School", the principal said.

"Good school, I lasted a whole week there", Vegeta said.

"Oh you be quiet, we're not discussing you and your sordid educational past", Ayame snapped.

"So, you've had experience with transfers?" the principal asked.

"More than we ever planned", Ayame answered, looking hard at Vegeta.

"What?" the sixteen-year-old Saiyan asked.

"Just how **many** times have you had your older son transferred?" the principal questioned.

Vegeta smirked and prepared to hold up several fingers before his hand was swatted by his stepmother.

"Actually", King Vegeta started, but he was cut off by his wife. "Be quiet", Ayame snapped.

...At Vegeta's house...

"Vegeta, your brother will be going to West City High School with you", Ayame said.

"What?" Vegeta screeched. "YOU'VE GOTTA BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!"

"No, Vegeta", Ayame shook her head gravelly. "This way your brother will have a clean slate".

"Can't he go to North City or East City?" Vegeta asked.

"No, we tried those schools, but a certain someone's reputation ruined his chances", Ayame explained, looking hatefully at Vegeta.

"But-", Vegeta started.

"No 'buts', Vegeta", Ayame snapped. "Tarble's going to enroll in your school and his first day's Tuesday".

"Tomorrow's Tuesday!" Vegta yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me, Vegeta, I am your mother", Ayame said. "Tarble will come to the school around 8:30 tomorrow".

"Fine", Vegeta grumbled and stormed off to his bedroom.

...

The next day, Vegeta went to school in a very foul mood.

"What's Vegeta's problem?" 18 asked Keiko when they were in homeroom.

"His brother's coming to our school", Keiko answered her friend.

"Vegeta has a brother?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah", Bulma answered. "His name's Tarble and he's a freshman".

"So, he's only a year younger than us?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"You got it, Chi-Chi", Keiko said.

"Why didn't he come to this school then?"

"Because, their mom decided Tarble should go to that prep school in South City", Keiko explained.

"Ayame's a real school nut", Vegeta added.

"Ayame?" Chi-Chi was confused.

"Our stepmom", Vegeta explained. "My real mom died when Tarble was a baby and I was a year old, so Dad married Ayame. He didn't want to, but he had to find somebody to help him take care of us".

"Oh", Ch-Chi said.

"So, you're dad's not happy he had to re-marry is he?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked down. He didn't like sharing his feelings. Not even with Keiko, Bulma, Raditz, and Goku. Especially not with 18 and Chi-Chi since he didn't know them as well as everyone else.

Vegeta had met Goku and Raditz when he and Goku were five and Raditz was seven. Even though Vegeta would never admit it, Goku was his best friend, as was Raditz. He had met Bulma four years later in fourth grade and Keiko last year when they were freshmen. But even though he had known his four friends for four years and his girlfriend for a year, showing his emotions embarrassed him. He was a Saiyan prince, he wasn't supposed to ask for help.

Suddenly, a short bald guy who Vegeta recognized as a guy in his Algebra class. The guy's name was Krillin and Vegeta considered him a dork.

"Hey, Cueball", he said with a mean grin.

Krillin glared at him quickly but then smiled and turned to 18.

"H-hey, 18", he said, blushing slightly.

"Uh, hi", 18 replied, blushing a little herself.

"I was j-j-just w-wondering", Krillin stuttered.

"Spit it out, Chrome Dome", Keiko said.

"Would you like to go out with me, 18?" Krillin asked.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Raditz, Vegeta, Keiko, Bulma, and Goku all burst out laughing.

"You really think someone like you can ask out someone like 18?" Keiko asked, wiping her eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe the little dork had it in him, I'm impressed", Raditz remarked.

Krillin looked down at the floor as his face flushed even redder.

"Sure", 18 said, shrugging.

Everyone stopped laughing and all turned to 18 in shock.

"R-really?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, sure I'll go out with you", 18 answered. "It might be fun".

"Oh..okay great!" Krillin said and turned to walk away.

"18, are you out of your mind? Krillin's about half your height!" Keiko said.

"And he's a total weakling", Raditz added.

"I think he's kinda sweet", Chi-Chi said.

"He's kinda cute too", 18 said. "I think I'll go sit with him".

And with that, 18 got up and walked after Krillin.

"Anyway, your dad? Is he happy about marrying Ayame or not?" Bulma asked.

"No", Vegeta answered. "He isn't. Ayame hates fighting, she insists we do nothing but study, and get this, she wants mine and Tarble's tails removed".

"What?" Goku, Raditz, and Keiko screeched.

(Flashback)

"We need to get rid of those nuisances", Ayame said to King Vegeta.

"What are you talking about?" King Vegeta asked his wife.

"Vegeta and Tarble's tails", Ayame answered.

"What?"

"They would fit in so much better at school without their tails".

"Who cares if they fit in or not? They're Saiyans, they're supposed to have tails!"

"And if they see a full moon? I'm not stupid, Vegeta, I know what happens when Saiyans with tails see a full moon!"

"That never bothered you before!"

"I didn't _know_ before!"

"I made sure they never saw the full moon".

"That's not the point".

"Everytime we talk, you find something to start an argument!"

"You're the one who encourages fighting in this family!"

"Actual fighting, not useless arguing!"

At this, Ayame sighed in frustration and stormed off to her room. Even though the two were married, King Vegeta refused to share a room with Ayame.

Vegeta, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, doing his homework, walked over to his father.

"Dad, why did you marry Ayame if you don't love her?" he asked.

King Vegeta didn't answer.

"Dad?"

King Vegeta remembered his first marriage. He had married a Saiyan woman named Kaiya and the two had had a son who had been named Vegeta after his father. Then, Kaiya was pregnant again a year later.

Sadly, Kaiya died shortly after giving birth to the baby, who was named Tarble. Kaiya's death had left her husband to raise their two very, very young sons alone.

Knowing that his two children needed a mother, the Saiyan king had married a Human woman named Ayame. Ayame seemed nice at first, but later showed that she hated fighting, and thought martial arts were useless and stupid, much to King Vegeta's disappointment.

"Dad?" Vegeta yelled, snapping his father out of his thoughts.

"What?" his father asked him.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you marry Ayame if you don't love her?" Vegeta repeated his question.

"You and Tarble lost your mother when you were really little, remember?"

"Yeah, but why'd you marry Ayame? Look at how she acts. I don't remember Mom really good, but I know she wasn't like that".

"No, she didn't", King Vegeta admitted.

"Then why did you marry Ayame?"

She didn't act the way she does now when I met her", King Vegeta answered his oldest son.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, Vegeta", his father answered. "I don't know".

(Flashback ends)

"Hey, everybody", a voice said behind Chi-Chi and Bulma.

Everyone turned to see a boy who looked close to Vegeta's age, only a little bit younger. He also favored Vegeta a little.

"You must be Tarble", Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, that's me",Tarble replied.

"Hi, Tarble, long time no see", Goku said, giving a small wave.

"I know", Tarble said.

"So, you're gonna be coming here now?" Keiko asked.

Tarble nodded. "Ayame wanted to send me to North City High, but they refused when they found out Vegeta's my brother".

"Really?" Bulma asked.

"Ayame also said I'd best stay out of trouble, because she's not transferring me to every school in the district like she had to do with Vegeta", Tarble explained.

"You _do_ know_ I'm _sitting right **here**", Vegeta growled.

"Oops", Tarble said.

"Yeah, oops. You just wait 'til we get home, Tarble", Vegeta said.

"Hey, Tarble, if you need some help, I can show you around the school", Raditz said.

"Okay", Tarble said and went to go get his lunch.

"Why are you being all 'buddy-buddy' with Tarble all of a sudden?" Keiko asked.

"You ALWAYS make friends with the brains", Raditz answered. "You pal around with them once in a while, and they do all your homework. That way I don't fail another course".

"Speaking of failing courses, are you still grounded?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, I'm still grounded", Raditz answered.

"What'd you get grounded for?" Chi-Chi asked.

"This time?" Bulma added.

"Dad found out he skipped out on his Biology test", Goku answered.

"I was sick, give me a break!" Raditz protested.

"You _baka_, you're a Saiyan, Saiyans don't get sick", Vegeta said.

"The cafeteria food can make _anybody_ sick", Raditz said.

"He has a point there", Bulma remarked. "Poor Angela was sick for days after Meatloaf Monday".

"If you're having trouble with biology, I can help you", Tarble said, sitting down.

"Okay", Raditz said quickly.

"Uh, Tarble, I think one of the olives on your pizza just moved", Keiko said, looking disgusted.

Tarble turned pale and pushed his pizza away.

"If you're finished with that, can I have it?" Raditz asked.

"You just said the cafeteria food was dangerous", Keiko snapped.

"When you're hungry, you're hungry", Raditz shrugged. "Besides, Keiko, you of all people should know we Saiyan's eat anything, and the little crunchy ones aren't that bad".

"That's true", Keiko replied.

"Aw, these aren't the crunchy ones, they're the ones will a cream filling", Raditz said. "Oh well, I guess they'll have to do".

Chi-Chi's face turned a ghostly white and she clapped her hand over her mouth as she to the girls' bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Raditz asked.

"Maybe it's the bug leg hanging out of your mouth", Bulma said.

"Oh, I must have missed it, thanks Bulma", Raditz said, popping the leg in his mouth.

"I may have known you guys for years, but that's still disgusting", Bulma shuddered.

...

...

So, how was it? Let know, guys. As always, flames will be ignored.


	4. Trust Issues

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 4. Thanks to Meiyo Motou, LaughableBunny, and Goku's Faith for all the reviews on Chapter 3. Hope you guys like this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Where is he?" Keiko demanded.

"Keiko, he'll be here", Goku said. It was Saturday afternoon and Goku, Chi-Chi, Keiko, Raditz, and Tarble were all hanging out at Goku and Raditz's house.

"I've called him three times and left him seven text messages!" Keiko yelled.

"Ayame said he couldn't leave the house until he finished his English term paper", Tarble replied. "He's not been doing too good in English lately".

"Just like a brother, covering for him", Keiko snapped. "Besides, that assignment's not due for another two weeks!"

"You don't know how he stalls", Tarble replied.

"I've known him since the fourth grade", Keiko shot back.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked Vegeta.

"Where were you?" Keiko yelled.

"Nice to see you too, Keiko", Vegeta snapped.

"I called you four times and left you seven text messages. You didn't even **once** make an attempt to reply", Keiko growled.

"Ayame turned my phone off until I finished my term paper", Vegeta said.

"Oh, of course", Keiko sneered.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta snapped.

Before Keiko could say something back, Vegeta's phone rang.

"Oh, now he answers his phone", Keiko grumbled.

"Yeah? Uh, that's not such a good idea", Vegeta said.

"What's not such a good idea?" Keiko asked.

"Not know, maybe later. Bye", the Saiyan prince said, hanging up his phone.

"And who was that?" Keiko asked, looking like she was ready to throw something.

"Do I have to report everything in my life to you?" Vegeta groaned, rolling his eyes.

"You could at least explain mysterious phone calls", Keiko retorted. "Maybe that's why you're too busy to answer my calls".

"Do really have to get into this now?" Vegeta asked.

"That was a girl on the phone, wasn't it? What's her name?" Keiko demanded.

"Guys, come on-", Tarble started.

"Stay out of it, Tarble!" Keiko snapped.

"Keiko, relax", Goku said.

Suddenly, the door opened and 18 walked into the room, followed by Krillin.

"Aw, why'd you bring the dork here?" Vegeta groaned. "I got enough problems all ready, I don't need to be around him too".

Krillin looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry, when he insults you that's a good thing", 18 said. "When he ignores you, then there's a problem".

"Oh", Krillin said.

"So, we're still on for the party next Friday, right?" Keiko asked Vegeta.

"I can't, something else came up", Vegeta said.

"Something or _somebody_?" Keiko asked, her eyes narrowing and her voice growing hard.

"You're really paranoid, you know that?" Vegeta asked.

"First, mysterious phone calls, now you're canceling plans, what am I supposed to think?" Keiko screeched. "After all, you've been to almsot every school in the district! It wouldn't surprise me if you had girls at every school chasing you!"

Suddenly, a dreamy look crossed Raditz's face. "Wow, a girl from every school in the district, now **there's** a goal to shoot for", the long-haired Saiyan muttered.

"You just had to suggest that, to _him_ off all people, didn't you?" Goku asked, shaking his head in frustration.

"Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?" Raditz grinned.

"Aw, shut up", Goku snapped.

"Thanks Raditz, aren't you a big help?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Anytime", Raditz replied.

Vegeta glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"This isn't a joke! It is serious!" Keiko screamed.

"Maybe you should leave", Vegeta said to her.

"Fine!" The female Saiyan got to her feet and stormed out of the room.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise", Raditz teased.

"Shut up, Raditz", Vegeta retorted. "Or you'll think you're in the other place.

"Eep! Shutting up now!" Raditz yelped.

"Well maybe you oughta explain to her-", Tarble began.

"That is none of her business", Vegeta snapped. "If she knew, the whole school would know".

"You're the one who got yourself into this mess, if you'd just let me-", Tarble said.

"I intend to get myself out of it, so butt out, Tarble", Vegeta interrupted.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it", Tarble shot back.

"Actually, you're the one who needs luck right now", Vegeta replied, his eyes narrowing and his hands balling into fists.

"Uh-oh", Tarble got to his feet.

"Hey, guys", Bulma said as she walked into the room. "Why's Vegeta look even grouchier than usual?"

"No one asked you", Vegeta shot at her. "By the way, your hair looks stupid".

"Well, you're not exactly a hairstylist's masterpiece either", Bulma retorted.

"Actually, that'd be me", Raditz said, running a hand through his hair.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Everyone chorused.

Raditz got to his feet and walked out. "Jealousy", he muttered as he left. "That's what it is. Just pure jealousy".

...

...

Okay, I know this Chapter's short, but the next one will be longer, I promise.

So how was it? Let me know.


	5. Bulma and Vegeta?

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 5. Thanks to Meiyo Motou, MRMenaMRM, and Laughable Bunny for the reviews on Chapter 4. Enjoy this new Chapter, guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Okay, let's see here, Adriana's got from 7:30 to 8:00, Vanessa's got 8:00 to 8:30, Anna's got 8:30 to 9:00, Liz's got 9:00 to 9:30, Maki's 9:30 to 10:00, Jessica's got 10:00 to 10:30, Alison's got 10:30 to 11:00, and from 11:00 to 12:00 midnight, I'm all Marron's", Raditz said.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin asked.

"I'm arranging my dates for the girl's choice", Raditz answered.

"Dates? Raditz, it's _a_ girl's choice dance", Goku said.

"Exactly, **girls'** choice", Raditz grinned.

"_A_ girl's supposed to ask you, not **eight** girls!" Turles yelled.

"They all asked me, what exactly did you expect me to do, break their hearts?" Raditz asked.

"How the hell did those girls get so damn desperate that they asked _you_?" Turles teased.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny, Turles", Raditz said sarcastically. "You're just jealous".

"Why would I be jealous of a walking pile of pom-poms?" Turles sneered.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A PILE OF POM-POMS!" Raditz snarled.

"Do too", Goku teased.

"Shut up, Kakarot! Who asked you? Besides, _I'm_ the one with the eight dates, how many girls asked__ _you_, __Kakarot?" Raditz asked.

At this, Goku looked down at the floor, his face turning a bright red.

"No one asked you, did they?" Turles smirked.

"Well, I'll bet no girls asked you either, Turles!" Goku shot back.

"As a matter of fact, a **girl** did ask me", Turles bragged, standing up and sticking his chest out.

"Who?" Raditz asked.

"Uh...you don't know her", Turles answered, sitting back down.

"Code for 'I don't have a date', right?" Raditz asked.

"Shut up", Turles grumbled.

"Somebody's grouchy", 18 said as she and Krillin walked over to the table and sat down.

"I see you brought Krillin the Cueball with you", Turles said.

18 glared at the Saiyan as Krillin blushed.

"I guess you two are going to the dance together?" Goku asked.

18 smiled and nodded. Krillin turned even redder.

A few minutes later, the group was joined by Bulma, Chi-Chi, Vegeta, and Tarble.

"Where's Keiko?" Goku asked.

"Last night, she got mad and started screaming and throwing stuff bescause Vegeta got a call from-", Tarble started.

"Shut up, Tarble!" Vegeta snarled. "She got mad and finally I just said enough, that we were done. Finally".

"Oh, wow", Turles remarked.

"So, you and Keiko aren't together anymore?" Raditz asked.

"Yes, I just told you that!" Vegeta snapped.

"So, does that mean she's up for grabs?" Raditz looked eager.

"Knock yourself out", the Saiyan prince replied.

"Uh, Goku...can I ask you something?" Chi-Chi asked, her face flushing a slight pink.

"Sure", Goku answered.

"I was wondering...would you like to go to the girls' choice dance with me?" Chi-Chi's face grew redder with each word.

"Okay, that'd be fun", Goku grinned.

"I'd ask Vegeta that, but I don't think I can handle the rejection", Bulma whispered to Chi-Chi.

I heard that, you know", Vegeta said.

Bulma blushed.

"And sure, why not? Besides, it's not like I have anything _better_ to do", the Saiyan prince teased.

"Shut up!" Bulma snapped, trying to keep from laughing.

Suddenly, Vegeta heard an angry growl. The Saiyan prince turned to see Keiko, her furry brown tail sweeping back and forth angrily as she glared at the ten sitting together, talking and laughing before storming off to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Sign up for prom commitee!" Maron announced, walking around the cafeteria, passing out bright pink fliers.

The blue-haired ditz walked up to Keiko.

"Wanna sign up for prom commitee?" she asked.

Keiko grabbed the flier, balled it up, and stuffed it down Maron's pink t-shirt.

"Oh, that _does_ make a good pocket", Maron said. "Thanks".

"Leave me alone, you _baka_!" Keiko snapped at her.

Maron giggled. "_Baka_", she said, turning on her heel and walking away. "_Baka, baka, baka, baka_".

Tarble turned to Vegeta. "She _does_ know what a _baka_ is, right?"

"At this point, I don't really think she knows **anything**", Vegeta replied.

"Oh yeah she does, that girl sure knows how to kiss", Raditz grinned.

"Raditz, look at the mirror", Goku said, holding up a mirror.

"Oh man", Raditz started to run his hand over his hair. "I got a few hairs out of place, can't have that", the long-haired Saiyan muttered.

"She doesn't look too happy", Krillin said, pointing back at Keiko.

"Duh, she got dumped last night, _baka_", Turles rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Turles, if anyone here's a _baka_, it's you", 18 snapped.

Turles glared at her while everybody else burst into laughter.

...

...

So, you guys like it? Let me know.


	6. Stepmother DOESN'T Know Best

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 6. First off, I promise this Chapter is much longer than the last one. Second, thanks to DamonaVeggi, Meiyo Motou, and MRMenaMRM for the reviews on Chapter 5. Hope you guys all like this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Why are all the windows shut?" Ayame huffed. "It's an unseasonably warm autum evening and all of the windows are shut, the curtains, the blinds, even the shutters are closed! What's he trying to do, suffocate us? He should know that growing children need fresh air. What is wrong with that man?"

Vegeta and Tarble sat at the kitchen table, doing their homework. After years of experience of tuning out their stepmother's constant tirades, they just ignored her as usual.

"Uh, Ayame", Tarble started. "Dad said we should be sure to leave the windows covered tonight, no matter what".

"How ridiculous", Ayame scoffed. "Is he afraid of a little fresh air getting in here?"

"We just know there's certain times we're told to stay away from the windows when they're closed", Vegeta said. "And to keep them closed".

"Oh look at that, the harvest moon's out!" Ayame exclaimed as she opened the window. "And to think we almost missed it. It so beautiful".

Vegeta and Tarble turned around to see what their stepmother was gushing over. The two Saiyan teenagers were instantly transfixed by the moon.

"Goodness, you'd think they never saw a full moon before", Ayame said, shaking her head before walking out.

Meanwhile, King Vegeta was running frantically through the house, covering every last window.

"What are you doing?" Ayame demanded. "I just got done opening the windows!"

"Woman, I had all of the windows covered for a reason!" King Vegeta replied.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but why did you cover the windows in the first place?" Ayame sighed in exasperation.

"Do you have _any_ idea what's going to happen if Vegeta and Tarble see the moon?" King Vegeta snarled.

"Like that would be a bad thing", Ayame shot back. "What are they gonna do? Turn into little werewolves?"

"No", the Saiyan king said gravelly. "Worse. Way worse".

Suddenly, the two heard a low growl.

"Oh _kuso_", King Vegeta cursed.

"W-what was that?" Ayame asked timidly.

"Woman, you'd better take a good look at your living room because in a few minutes, it won't look the same", the Saiyan king replied.

"What?" Ayame squealed.

King Vegeta grabbed Ayame's arm and the two hurried back into the kitchen.

Vegeta and Tarble sat at the table, stilll gazing at the full moon. But the two teenage Saiyans no longer looked like themselves. Their onyx black eyes had now turned a bright red, fangs protruded from their mouths, and fur was starting to sprout.

"Oh this is just perfect!" Ayame screamed, half-hysterical. "Your children are possessed!"

"My children?"

"Why couldn't I have had a normal family?"

"For starters, you're a control-freak".

"Oh, will you shut up?"

"You did **not** just go there!"

The two were pulled out of their arguement by a loud snarl.

They turned to see two giant Oozaru.

On Vegeta-sei, Vegeta and Tarble would have had the proper training and would have been able to control their Oozaru forms. But since Vegeta-sei no longer existed and they now lived on Earth...

"Don't just stand there, stop them!" Ayame screeched at her husband.

"Woman, _no one_ can stop **that**", King Vegeta replied.

"Well, there has to be something that-AAAAAHH!" Ayame never got to finish her sentence, because at that moment, Vegeta snatched her up, held her up, and sniffed the terrified human woman.

"Put me down, you big ape!" Ayame screamed at the top of her lungs.

Both Oozaru covered their ears and Vegeta dropped Ayame.

"They can't control it", King Vegeta explained.

"And whose fault is _that_?" Ayame snapped.

"Well, if _you _had just left the windows covered, we wouldn't be in this mess!" King Vegeta shot back.

"Don't you try to pin this all on me!" Ayame screeched.

"Well, I told you I had the windows covered for a reason, but you went right ahead and uncovered them!" her husband retorted.

The arguing escalated to such an intense level, that the Oozaru halted their destruction to watch the two feuding adults.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't have freaky monkey genetics!" Ayame shouted.

"I _know_ you did **not** just go **there**, Woman!" King Vegeta snarled.

Then the two Oozaru scratched their heads, shrugged their shoulders and returned to their rampage.

...Two hours later...

Vegeta and Tarble lay in the rubble that had once been their house. Meanwhile, Ayame and King Vegeta were continuing their heated arguement. No one noticed a girl with blue hair coming down the street to where the house had been only hours before.

"What happened here?" Bulma gasped.

"_Someone_ felt they needed to uncover _all_ of the windows", King Vegeta answered, casting a angry glance at his wife.

"You are unbelievable!" Ayame screamed.

"I'm not the one who caused this!" King Vegeta fired at her.

"You could've at least opened the windows if you were going to cover them!" Ayame snapped.

"You just want to find something to argue about, don't you?" King Vegeta shouted.

Tarble yawned and sat up.

"What...happened?" the fifteen-year-old Saiyan asked sleepily. He looked down and saw that he wasn't wearing anything. "AAH! Vegeta! Did you take my clothes again?" he screamed.

Vegeta got up to see what his younger brother was going on about, only to realize that he wasn't wearing anything either.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Tarble yelled.

"I didn't take your clothes, you _baka_!" Vegeta snapped.

"Don't argue", King Vegeta said to his two sons before turning back to continue his argument with his wife.

"Hi, Bulma", Tarble said when he spotted the blue-haired heiress.

"Uh, Tarble, why are you and Vegeta wearing curtains?" Bulma asked.

"We lost our clothes", Tarble answered. "I don't even remember what happened".

"The two of you went ape, literally!" Ayame shouted at him.

"Thanks to you", King Vegeta told her.

"You know, you two should consider marriage counciling", Tarble said.

"Why?" his father asked. "Just so they can tell me that this marriage is a hopeless failure? I knew _that_ all ready".

"No, that's actually a good idea", Ayame said.

"See? The first step to working out your problems is healthy communication with one another", Tarble explained.

"Tarble takes psychology for one semester and he thinks he's Dr. Phil", Vegeta groaned.

"Well, actually", Tarble started, "Dr. Phil _did_ teach a workshop at my school once".

"Shut up, Tarble!" Vegeta snapped.

"Psychology? That actually sounds kind of interesting", Bulma put in.

"Thank you, it's nice to be appreciated", Tarble told her.

"She said it was interesting, she didn't say she appreciated you", Vegeta smirked.

"Okay, that's just rude, Vegeta", Tarble grumbled.

"What can I say, I'm brutal but honest", Vegeta laughed.

"Brutal I can live with, but it's the honesty that I have trouble accepting", Tarble said.

"Well, that's your problem", Vegeta replied.

"You two are worse than Raditz and Goku", Bulma sighed.

"And?" Vegeta questioned.

"Never mind", Bulma answered.

"You see what I have to live with?" Tarble asked her.

Bulma nodded.

"Uh, speaking of living, what are you guys gonna do now that your house is destroyed?" she asked.

"I'm sure Bardock and Fasha wouldn't mind if we stayed at their place for a little while", Tarble said.

"At least _they_ would understand the full moon concept", King Vegeta said. "Then maybe your _brilliant_ stepmother would learn to keep the windows covered during the full moon".

"Do not start with me again", Ayame warned.

"Who said I was finished?" King Vegeta asked.

"Well, let's head over", Bulma said.

...

"Sure, we don't mind you guys staying here for a while", Bardock said.

"Thanks", Tarble said.

"Finally, I'm stuck all alone with Raditz!" Goku grinned.

"You should feel privileged to have such a stud muffin for a brother", Raditz said, sticking his chest out.

"Quit talking about muffins, you're making me hungry", Goku replied.

"You can have Raditz's bed, he's sleeping on the floor tonight anyway", Goku said to Vegeta.

"Hey, you know I need my beauty sleep!" Raditz protested.

"You sleep half the day, but it doesn't help at all", Goku replied.

"Hey!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Don't feel bad, Raditz", Vegeta said. "Tarble's sleeping on the floor too".

"No fair!" Tarble grumbled.

"Life's not fair, get over it", Vegeta shot back.

Downstairs, Bardock and King Vegeta were talking.

"I told you marrying that woman was a mistake", Bardock said.

"Don't rub it in", King Vegeta replied.

"Well, at least we can spar more often now", Bardock said.

"That's true", the Saiyan king agreed.

"By the way, your wife said the two of you are going to marriage counciling tomorrow", Bardock added. "Good luck with that".

"That woman is relentless", King Vegeta sighed angrily.

"Sucks to be you", Bardock chortled.

"Shut up", King Vegeta snapped.

...

...

So how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	7. Finally Free

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 7. Thanks to pallyndrom, MRMenaMRM, Bamf99, FireStorm1991, Meiyo Motou, DBZ Girl, and IxLuvxAllxAnimes for all the reviews on Chapter 6 and to Lilly Moonlight for the review on Chapter 1. Hope you guys like this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyame does.

...

"They _really_ destroyed the entire house?" Chi-Chi gasped.

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, it's a good thing they got the first house in the new subdivision or things could have got _really _bad. Besides, their nearest neighbors were at least an hour's drive away".

"So, they can't control it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"They could have, if they'd gotten the proper training", Bulma explained. "But their dad didn't think they would have any trouble with the moon because he and Bardock always covered the windows whenever the full moon showed up".

"Then, why were the windows uncovered?" Chi-Chi was desperate to know more.

"Their stepmom, Ayame, was so desperate for a normal family, she may have just blocked out all the warnings Vegeta's dad told her and well...now they don't have a house", Bulma answered.

"I thought you guys were just kidding when you said they were Saiyans and they could turn into something called Oozaru", Chi-Chi said, her voice filled with awe.

Bulma shook her head and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Chi-Chi, now that you know about the Saiyans, you have to swear you'll keep this a secret", the blue-haired girl said to her friend. "Most people wouldn't understand and I'd really hate to see the guys end up being lab specimens".

Chi-Chi nodded. "Don't worry, Bulma", she whispered back. "I promise I won't tell anyone".

Bulma started to relax. "Okay, good", she said.

"Besides, Goku's too cute to experimented on", Chi-Chi said.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing", Chi-Chi answered quickly.

"Yeah, right", Bulma replied.

The two then turned to listen to their Algebra teacher's lecture.

...

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Goku, Vegeta, Turles, and Raditz heard screaming, shouting, and cheering as they rounded the corner to the lockers. The four Saiyans saw that a huge crowd had gathered in the hallway.

After pushing their way to the front, the four Saiyans saw 18's twin brother, 17 fighting a boy who looked the same age as Goku, Turles, and Vegeta, only he seemed taller, at least Raditz's height. The boy had spiky black hair that reached down his back.

"APOLOGIZE TO MY SISTER, NOW!" the boy yelled, slamming 17 into the wall facefirst.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" 17 shouted.

The boy punched 17 in the stomach hard, sending 17 staggering back into the lockers.

"I SAID APOLOGIZE TO MY SISTER!" the boy screamed.

"You'd better apologize, 17", someone in the crowd said. "This guy looks pretty mad".

"I'm not gonna apologize for something I don't need to apologize for", 17 snapped, tossing his black hair angrily.

"THAT DOES IT!" the boy snarled, releasing a barrage of punches, kicks, and headbutts on 17.

Suddenly, a very pretty girl with long, spiky black hair like the boy's rushed to the boy.

"Stop it now, Broly!" she yelled, grabbing his arms from behind in an attempt to stop the boy.

The boy let out a cry of rage and whirled his fist around to strike the girl. But then, his fist stopped an inch in front of her face.

Then just like that, the boy's anger faded and he fell against the girl.

"It's okay, just calm down", the girl said to him softly, running her hand through his hair.

"17! What happened?"

Vegeta, Goku, Turles, and Raditz turned to see 18 run over and drop to the floor beside her brother.

"That freak jumped me", 17 answered. He was leaned against the lockers, bleeding from his mouth and his nose.

"What did you do?" 18 asked him.

"I just bumped into his sister and she dropped her stuff and he got all mad and said to apologize to her", 17 explained.

Across the room, the boy rose to his feet and walked over to 17, his arm around the girl.

"Apologize to Marikia", he said in a dangerously low voice.

17 glared at him.

"Say your sorry", the boy ordered, his eyes filled with wild rage.

"All right, all right, I'm sorry", 17 said, but he didn't mean it.

"Come on, Broly", the girl said, pulling the boy's arm.

Goku noticed that the boy was at least Raditz's height. The girl reached slightly below his shoulder, she was shorter than Vegeta.

"I...am sorry, Marikia", he heard the boy say to her.

"It's okay, Broly", Marikia said softly.

That's when Goku saw something that really surprised him.

"Guys, look", he said to Raditz, Turles, and Vegeta.

"What?" Raditz asked.

Goku pointed to Broly and Marikia. Broly had a furry brown tail and Marikia had a furry tail just like his, only hers was a sleek black.

"Saiyans", Vegeta whispered.

...

"What happened to you, Percy?" the nurse asked.

"I thought we had this settled, I'm not Percy, I am 17", 17 said, frustrated.

"Well, 17", the nurse sighed, "What happened to you?"

"Uh...", 17 was at a loss for words.

"He fell down some stairs", 18 answered quickly. "We were going to homeroom and he tripped and fell down the stairs".

"Uh, yeah", 17 agreed, rubbing his head as though he had a headache.

"Well, you should probably lay down for a little while", the nurse said to him.

"Is he gonna be okay?" 18 asked.

"He might have a concussion from the fall", the nurse answered.

...At Bardock's House...

"Well, we should get going", Ayame said. "Our appointment's at 11:00".

"Good luck with that", Bardock whispered to King Vegeta.

"I'm gonna need it with this woman", King Vegeta whispered back.

Without another word, Ayame and King Vegeta walked out the door.

"I give it ten minutes before he blows the place up", Fasha said.

"Ten minutes? Are you crazy?" Bardock demanded. "I give him five minutes".

"Loser has to do the dishes for a week", Fasha said.

"Your on", Bardock replied.

...At Marriage Counseling...

Ayame and King Vegeta stepped into a room with pale blue walls. Pictures of flowers and diplomas were on the walls here and there. There was a cherrywood desk against the wall, and in front of it were two chairs. Behind the desk sat a woman who looked like she was in her mid-thirties with short blonde hair, glasses, and a white pantsuit.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Powell", she said.

"Hello, my name is Ayame", Ayame said, shaking Dr. Powell's hand. "And this is my husband, Vegeta".

"Hello", Dr. Powell said, holding her hand out.

King Vegeta nodded but didn't shake her hand.

"Well, let's get started", the counselor said. "I understand that there are some difficulties that are sticking points in your marriage".

"Yes", King Vegeta nodded at Ayame. "She's difficult and I'm stuck married to her".

Ayame glared at him.

"All right, what do each of you feel is the key to a successful marriage?" Dr. Powell questioned.

"Healthy communication and understanding from both sides", Ayame answered.

"Seperate zip codes", King Vegeta replied.

"You _do_ know that comments like that aren't going to help settle this", the counselor said.

"You see what I have to deal with?" Ayame asked her.

"It seems that I'll have to meet with each of you privately", Dr. Powell sighed.

"Whatever gets this done faster", King Vegeta shrugged.

...Back at West High...

"Class, I would like to introduce our two new students, Broly and Marikia", Ms. Evans announced to her Science class.

"Vegeta, did you hear that?" Goku whispered.

"Those were the two we saw in the hallway earlier", Raditz whispered.

"The Saiyans", Vegeta nodded.

Across the room, 18, Chi-Chi, and Bulma were whispering too.

"Wow, more new students?" 18 whispered to Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"I know, it's crazy", Chi-Chi replied.

"Wait a minute", 18 said.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"That guy's the one who beat 17 up earlier", 18 answered her.

"Oh, I heard there was a fight", Chi-Chi chimed in.

"That was it", 18 said to her.

"18, Bulma, Chi-Chi, do you have something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Ms. Evans asked.

"No, ma'am", Bulma answered quickly.

"Broly, Marikia, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourselves?" Ms. Evans suggested.

Broly and Marikia exchanged glances and Marikia sighed.

"Well, I'm Broly's little sister", she said.

"How much older are you than your sister?" someone asked Broly.

"I'm two years older than Marikia", Broly answered softly.

"We live not far from here with our father, Paragus", Marikia continued.

"What about your mother?" another student asked.

At this, Broly and Marikia both looked at the floor, both looking like they wanted to either cry or scream.

"She left us years ago", Marikia finally answered a few minutes later.

"I didn't realize this was so personal, I'm sorry", Ms. Evans apologized.

"Forget it", Broly said.

"Hey, if Marikia's two years younger, what's she doing in high school?" Turles asked.

"I skipped two grades, _baka_", Marikia answered.

"Today's my lucky day", Raditz said, rubbing his hands together. "This girl's smart **and** _hot_".

"Raditz, you've got enough girls, leave one for the rest of us", Turles said. But then his eyes widened when he realized what he'd just said.

"Forget I just said that", he added quickly.

"Actually, Turles, you're the only one who doesn't have a girl", Vegeta said. "Kakarot has a girl, I have a girl, Raditz has eight girls, and as sad as it seems, even the baldy has a date".

"I'm right here", Krillin groaned.

"And?" Vegeta challenged.

"At least I'm not the dateless dork this time", Krillin replied.

"Shut up before you find yourself in the nurse's office", Turles growled.

Krillin immediately shut up.

"Wait, you have a girl?" Turles asked Vegeta.

"Duh, where have you been the last week, Turles?" Raditz snorted. "He's talking about Bulma".

"You can shut up too, Raditz", Turles snapped.

...Back at Marriage Counseling...

"Where do you feel that things went wrong with your marriage?" Dr. Powell asked.

"The best man forgot to object at the wedding", King Vegeta answered.

"If you despise your wife then why did you marry her?" Dr. Powell questioned.

"My first wife died when my son's were really little, and I didn't have any other options", the Saiyan king answered her.

"Those aren't grounds for marriage", Dr. Powell said. "You could have simply hired a nanny".

"Now you tell me", King Vegeta sighed in frustration.

...Two hours later...

"I'm really starting to empathize with your wife", Dr. Powell said.

"Yeah right, leave it to you women to stick together", King Vegeta snorted.

"I believe we're done here", Dr. Powell said.

...Meanwhile, across West City...

"Hi, Dad", Marikia said as she and Broly came through the door.

"How'd your first day go?" Paragus asked.

"Broly got into a fight", Marikia answered.

"What happened?" Paragus asked, turning to his son.

"A guy was rude to Marikia and he didn't apologize, so I had to teach him a lesson", Broly said.

Paragus sighed. "You have to learn to keep that temper of yours under control", he said.

"I'm trying, Father", Broly said, balling his hands into fists.

"Easy, Broly", Marikia said, preparing to hold her brother back.

"Stay out of this, Marikia", Paragus ordered.

Sighing reluctantly, Marikia did as she was told and walked out of the room.

A second later, the room was filled with screaming, cursing, and the sound of glass breaking.

...At Bardock's House...

"What the hell is going on down there?" Raditz growled. "I am trying to get my beauty sleep".

"Better keep trying then, because so far it's not working", Goku teased.

"Shut up!" Raditz snapped.

"What is going on down there anyway?" Goku asked.

"The Wicked Witch of West City's having a screaming match with Dad", Vegeta answered.

"Does that mean she's leaving?" Raditz asked.

"I hope so!" Tarble exclaimed.

Downstairs, Ayame and King Vegeta stood in the living room, both shouting at the top of their lungs.

"I want a divorce! I WANT A DIVORCE!" Ayame screamed.

"Oh really?" King Vegeta shouted at her. "Because _I_ wanna **stay** married to you _forever_! HOW THE HELL WILL I **EVER** SURVIVE WITHOUT THE RAY OF SUNSHINE YOU BRING INTO MY LIFE?"

At this, Ayame stopped screaming and stared at the Saiyan king in shock.

"I'm surprised, you're _finally_ speechless for **once** in your life!" he yelled.

"Stupid Saiyan!" Ayame fired back.

"I'd have to be stupid to be married to you!" King Vegeta retorted.

Ayame glared at him, turned on her heel, and stormed off.

"Are you finally gonna end it with her?" Bardock asked.

"Yes", King Vegeta answered. "Yes, I am".

"Good", Fasha said.

...

Later that night, Ayame left.

"Vegeta! Ayame's gone! She's finally gone!" Tarble cheered, running up the stairs to the bedroom.

"I noticed her broom wasn't parked out front", Vegeta replied with a smirk.

At the Saiyan prince's comment, Raditz, Goku, and Tarble burst out laughing.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least you don't have to deal with her anymore", Goku said.

"Always the optimist, aren't we, Kakarot?" Raditz asked.

"He does have a point though", Tarble said.

Vegeta nodded.

Everyone was relieved. Finally, the stepmother that had been such a pain in the tail was gone.

...

...

Well, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)

By the way, I changed Broly's sister's name...for obvious reasons.


	8. Love at First Sight?

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 8. Thanks to WildVegeta, TenshinhanPiccoloKibitoKai, Goku's Faith, Lilly Moonlight, LaughableBunny, MRMenaMRM, and iluvveggie for all the reviews on Chapter 7. Hope you guys all enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"So, Ayame _finally_ moved out last night?" Turles asked.

"Yeah, now we don't have to put up with her crap anymore", Tarble said.

"That woman can scream", Raditz said.

"Tell me about it", Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least she's gone now", Bulma said, laying her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

"That's true", Vegeta agreed.

"So, have you two gone out yet?" Goku asked.

Bulma blushed.

"Shut up, Kakarot", Vegeta snapped. "And even if we have or haven't, it's none of your business".

"Okay, sheesh, it's just a question", Goku said, pretending to be offended. He was used to the way Vegeta acted. After all, the two had been best friends since they were five years old.

"So, what should we do this weekend?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We could hang out at my place", 18 said.

"What about your parents?" Bulma asked.

"She has a point", 17 said to his sister.

"You're right, there goes that idea", 18 said.

"Why, what's wrong with your parents?" Tarble asked.

"Our father's dull and our mother has issues", 18 answered him.

"Hey, Goku", they heard someone say. Goku turned to see Tien Shinhan, a guy who sat next to him in English.

"Hey, Tien", Goku said.

"Listen, you remember when I loaned you my notes for our pop quiz in English?" Tien asked.

"Yeah", Goku answered.

"And you remember when you said you owed me a favor?"

"Yeah".

"Well, today is that day", Tien said. "Can I hide under your table?"

"Uh, I guess", Goku said.

"Tien!" a voice called out.

"I was never here", Tien whispered, climbing under the table. "You saw nothing".

The second Tien disappeared under the table, a girl with long, layered blonde hair, green eyes, and a red ribbon in her hair.

"Have any of you seen a guy about a head taller than me, bald, three eyes, and hot?" she asked.

"Boy, does she need glasses", Raditz said.

"What did you say, Puffball?" the girl demanded

"Nothing", Raditz answered quickly. "And it's not my fault, it's the damn humidity in here because they still haven't fixed the stupid air-conditioner!"

"Then get a haircut!" the girl snapped.

Raditz gasped. "Bite your tongue!" he cried.

"Freak", the girl muttered.

She then turned to the others.

Well, have any of you seen Tien or not?" she demanded.

As she asked this, an evil smirk crept across Vegeta's face.

"He's right under the table", the Saiyan prince said.

"Vegeta, you're so mean", Bulma said.

"You flatter me, Girl", Vegeta replied to Bulma.

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"There you are", the girl said to Tien, grabbing his right hand and dragging him out from under the table.

As she dragged him away, Tien turned to Goku and mouthed the words, "Help me".

Goku shrugged helplessly.

"Ooh, forceful woman", Raditz said, watching the girl drag Tien away. "Nah, I like being the one in charge".

At this, 18 reached across the table and punched the long-haired Saiyan in the shoulder.

"You can hit me, just don't bruise the face", Raditz said. "Do you have any idea how many pictures I have to take with my eight dates?"

As he said loud yell fill the cafeteria.

"I SAW YOU LOOK AT TIEN!"

Everyone turned to see the blonde girl, still clutching Tien's arm, while glaring at Maron.

"I saw you when you walked by", the girl.

Maron giggled. "Of course you just saw me, I just walked past you", she said.

"You little blue-haired bimbo! No one mocks me and gets away with it!" the girl snarled, tackling Maron.

"Ah! Help! Somebody call the number for 9-1-1!" Maron screamed.

"Uh-oh, it's Maron", Raditz said, "I guess I better step in...Wait, what am I thinking? Chick fight! I hope they're fighting over me!"

"You know, everything doesn't always have to be about _you_, Raditz", Goku growled.

"But of course it does", Raditz insisted.

"In your dreams, they're fighting over the three-eyed baldy", Vegeta smirked.

Maron flailed her arms around, as if she were trying to slap the blonde girl.

"Seriously, is that all you got?" the blonde girl sneered, slapping Maron across the face.

Before the blonde girl could land another blow, a teacher stepped in and pulled the two girls apart. However, Maron, who still thought the blonde girl was on top of her, sent her arms flying in every direction.

"Maron, stop smacking me!" the teacher snapped.

Maron opened her eyes. "Oh, hi, Ms. Aichi", she said. "Ooh, are you trying a new make-up? I hate to say it, but you might wanna try two shades lighter".

And with that, the blue-haired bimbo got up and skipped away, but then she caught a glance at Tien.

"Hi, Three-eyed guy!" she said, waving at Tien.

"Keep moving, you blue-haired _baka_", the blonde girl snapped.

Maron giggled. "_Baka_, I just love that word, it sounds so cute!"

"Seriously, you _do_ know what a _baka_ is, don't you?" the blonde girl asked.

"Uh, not really", Maron answered, looking thoughtful. But then her smile returned. "_Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka_", she said as she skipped down the hall.

"She really isn't too bright, is she?" Tien asked.

"I guess not", the blonde girl answered. "My name's Launch and I like you, Tien", she said.

"Uh...", Tien felt his face growing bright red. "I'm late for Gym class, bye!"

And with that, he took off.

"Don't you even think you're leavin' me, Tien!" Launch yelled, chasing after him.

"I'm going to the boys' locker room!" Tien yelled back.

"And your point is?" Launch replied.

'_Why me_?' Tien asked himself.

...

...

So, what did you guys think of it? Let me know, guys?

Review =)


	9. ChiChi's Worst Date Ever

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 9. Thanks to Lilly Moonlight, WildVegeta, Firestorm1991, Goku's Faith, Chikara-san, MRMEnaMRM, LaughableBunny, Miffinmini, TenshinhanPiccoloKibitoKai, IxLuvxAllxAnimes, dbzfan8, Meiyo Motou, iluvveggie, and goddess apollonia for all the reviews on Chapter 8, as well as Asrae for the review on Chapter 1 and Meiyo Motou for the review on Chapter 7. Hope you guys all enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"You know you kinda look like Kakarot", Raditz said to Turles.

"Don't you ever say that again", Turles warned, glaring at the long-haired Saiyan.

"Well, it's true", Raditz shrugged. "Can you imagine the fun we could have if a person thought you were Kakarot, especially a certain _specific_ person?"

Suddenly, both Saiyans grinned evily.

"You know, Raditz, that's not a bad idea", Turles said. "That's not a bad idea at all".

"I believe a little revenge is due", Raditz said.

"I've been waiting to get back at him for telling Mom and Dad I failed my Biology test and got him grounded for a month", the long-haired Saiyan continued. "I had an endure four weeks of no dating! Do you realize how damaging that was to my social status?"

"Well, Mr. Honesty got me in trouble when I pulled a prank and when Ms. Aichi asked who did it, of course he pointed at me", Turles said. "And when I asked him why, he said 'I had to tell, she asked who did it, and she asked nicely'. He's such a teacher's pet!"

"Tomorrow sounds fine, Chi-Chi", the two heard Goku say.

"Turles, listen", Raditz said. "Kakarot's on the phone with his girlfriend".

"That gives me an idea", Turles said.

"What?" Raditz asked.

"You said I look a little like Kakarot, right?" Turles asked.

"Actually quite a bit", the long-haired Saiyan answered.

"Watch it, Raditz", Turles warned. "Anyway, what if I went on Kakarot and Chi-Chi's date as Kakarot?"

"But you have darker skin than Kakarot", Raditz said.

"It'll be a dimly lit restraunt", Turles said. "You know that French place down the street?"

"_Le Cherie_?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah", Turles answered.

"That'll work", Raditz replied.

"Exactly", Turles smirked.

"Turles, that's evil!" Raditz said. But then an evil grin crossed his face. "I'm so proud, you're like the brother I never had, I got stuck with Kakarot instead!"

"Actually, the idea of us being related makes me wanna puke", Turles replied.

"You're right, you couldn't possibly deal with having a hotter older brother", Raditz sniffed, raking his hand through his hair.

"Oh, please!" Turles groaned, rolling his eyes.

...

The next day, Goku was getting dressed for his date.

"Hey, Kakarot, I got some bad news for you", Raditz said.

"What's up?" Goku asked.

"Chi-Chi called and said she can't make your date tonight", the long-haired Saiyan answered.

"What? Why not?" Goku questioned.

"She said her dad got some weird virus and she has to stay home and take care of him", Raditz explained.

"Well, I could go by her house for some moral support", Goku said.

"You might not wanna do that", Raditz said. "They got nurses and medicine and bloodwork, which means plenty of sharp needles".

"Needles?" Goku's face turned white as a sheet. "I'm sure she'll call me if she really needs me".

...

Meanwhile, at _Le Cherie_, Chi-Chi was waiting impatiently for Goku.

"Where is he?" she asked out loud. "These high heels are killing me".

Chi-Chi, wanting to fit in with the formal atmosphere of the fancy restraunt, wore a dark purple evening gown with silver embroidery and matching high heels. Her hair was pulled into an elegant upsweep.

While she waited, Chi-Chi looked around the restraunt. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings, snow white tablecloths covered the tables, silver candlesticks containing white candles sat in the middle of the tables, and delicate cherrywood chairs adorned with damask cushions were tucked under each table. Meanwhile, waiters dashed about carrying food-laden trays dressed in crisp white shirts with elegant black vests.

_'Wow, he really picked the perfect place for a first date'_, Chi-Chi said to herself as she sat at the table, waiting for Goku. '_He really knows how to make quite the impression'_.

At that moment, Turles walked through the door. The Goku imposter wore a black suit, a white shirt, a black necktie, and shiny black shoes.

"Wow, Goku, you cleaned up nicely", Chi-Chi said when Turles sat down.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself, Toots", Turles said.

"Excuse me?" Chi-Chi gasped.

"Sheesh, I thought you would've gone to the bathroom before you came here", Turles said, shaking his head. "You women and your fickle bladders".

"How rude!" Chi-Chi huffed.

"You're telling me, that crappy waiter went past us twice now and he completely ignored us", Turles replied.

"You _do_ know most of the menu's in French, you _will _be able to order, right?" Chi-Chi asked, looking over the menu.

"Yeah, I can speak French", Turles answered, sitting his menu down. "Watch".

"Yo, Frenchy!" the Saiyan yelled, turning to the waiter. "_Le_ _table_! _Le food_! _Le now_!"

"Monsieur, I must ask that you not address me in such a degrading manner", the waiter sniffed in a formal French accent.

"What's with the two baby caterpillars on your face?" Turles asked, pointing at the man's thin mustache.

"Not only do you insult my beautiful language, but you also insult my appearance! I refuse to wait on you!" the waiter snapped, storming off.

"Great, I guess we're gonna have to wait for another waiter", Turles growled.

"Goku, are you feeling all right?" Chi-Chi asked, looking a little concerned. "You don't seem like yourself".

"I'm fine", Turles said.

"Well, you sound a little strange", Chi-Chi said.

"I got a little bit of a sore throat", Turles said, rubbing his throat for effect.

...Twenty minutes later...

"What would you like to start with this evening, Madmoiselle?" Their new waiter asked.

"We'll have the escargot", Chi-Chi said, after much thought.

"Excellent choice", the waiter said, before walking away.

Ten minutes later, the waiter brought the escargot.

"Enjoy the escargot", the waiter said, before heading off again.

"What the hell-?" the rest of Turles' sentence was lost as he picked up a shell from the plate.

"That's escargot, Goku", Chi-Chi explained.

"What the hell's escargot?" Turles demanded.

"Cooked snail", Chi-Chi answered.

"So you're telling me I'm paying for something I could just go outside and find under a rock?" Turles asked. "What kind of meal is _that_? It's not even a **snack**!"

"It's a French classic", Chi-Chi insisted.

"No wonder the waiters here are so bony", Turles snorted. "If that's all they eat".

"That's not _all_ they eat!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Oh yeah, they eat french fries, french toast-", Turles started.

"That's not French food", Chi-Chi interuppted.

"Then, why do they call it French?" Turles challenged.

Suddenly, the Saiyan turned his head as a tall, pretty blonde girl walked past their table.

"Whoa, now _that's_ what I call some French dressing", Turles grinned.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi shrieked.

"What, a guy can window shop for an upgrade, can't he?" Turles shrugged.

"W-what?" Chi-Chi sputtered.

"Close your mouth, you look like a goldfish out of water", Turles snapped.

"Goku, I had no idea you were so obnoxious! I am going home!" Chi-Chi huffed. She then got to her feet and stormed off.

Grinning evily, Turles pulled out his phone and called Raditz.

"Mission accomplished", he said.

"Perfect", Raditz snickered on the other end of the phone.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	10. Weekend Plans

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 10. First off, a lot of you have said you wanna see longer Chapters. Well, you got your wish, because, I promise this is a pretty long Chapter. Second, I wanna say thanks to iluvveggie, Lilly Moonlight, Meiyo Motou, dbzfan8, WildVegeta, MRMenaMRM, LaughableBunny, Yamcha-Sama, and Ren Rika for all the reviews on Chapter 9, as well as Angel Charms09 and kcrb0202 for the reviews on Chapters 1 and 2. You guys are awesome and I hope you all like this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Hey, guys", Goku said as he and Raditz walked into English class.

"Hey, Kakarot. Hey, Raditz", Vegeta said.

Turles and Raditz exchanged sneaky glances and evil grins.

'_Kakarot still doesn't know about our little prank yet, does he?_' Turles asked Raditz, using the mental link that Saiyans shared.

'_Nope, he's completely clueless, wait 'til he tries to talk to Chi-Chi, she'll freak!'_ the long-haired Saiyan answered.

'_That I gotta see'_, Turles replied.

'_Here it comes now',_ Raditz grinned, pointing to Goku, who was walking over to Chi-Chi's desk.

"Hey, Chi-Chi", the sixteen-year-old Saiyan said cheerfully.

Raditz and Turles tried to stifle their laughter as Chi-Chi glared at Goku and turned away sharply.

"Uh, Bulma, 18, what's up with Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.

Bulma and 18 glared at him almost as hard as Chi-Chi had.

"What's with all you girls giving me the stink eye today?" Goku asked.

"You deserve it after the way you treated Chi-Chi last night", Bulma answered. "And on your first date too!"

"I guess you weren't planning on going out with her again, were you?" 18 snapped.

"Okay, I guess I probably should have called, with her dad being so sick and all", Goku said.

"Her dad wasn't sick!" Bulma snapped.

"So she blew me off?" Goku looked hurt.

"No! Like you don't remember that the two of you went to that new French restaurant _Le Cherie_ down the street and you acted like a complete jerk", 18 said.

"I didn't go there, heck I didn't know we had a French restaurant here", Goku protested.

"Yeah right", Bulma sneered.

"Guys, I didn't even go out with Chi-Chi last night", Goku said.

"Then who did?" 18 challenged.

Goku shrugged and walkd back to his desk, confused.

"Goku. Goku!" a voice whispered.

"Huh?" Goku looked around, confused.

"Over here, in the supply closet", the voice whispered.

Goku headed to the supply closet and opened the door.

"Tien?"

"Shh, you're gonna blow my cover", Tien said.

"Why are you hiding in the supply closet, Tien?" Goku asked.

"Launch is in this class, and I _cannot_ let her see me", Tien answered.

"You know you're gonna be marked absent", Goku said.

"I got a perfect attendance record, I can spare a day", Tien shrugged. "I'll just hide here until Launch leaves".

"What if she follows you home?" Goku asked.

"Don't jinx me", Tien said.

...On the other side of the classroom...

"You guys wanna have a sleepover at my house Friday?" Bulma asked.

"Sure", 18 answered.

"It sounds like it'd be fun", Chi-Chi agreed. "Besides, I need something to help me keep my mind off of that jerk, Goku".

"How about you, Launch?" Bulma asked. Launch had transferred to Mr. Saito's English class two days before. Bulma didn't know the new girl very well, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Yeah, sure", Launch shrugged. "Why not?"

"Maybe we should ask Marikia", Chi-Chi added.

"Who?" 18 questioned.

"That girl over there", Chi-Chi said, pointing to a black-haired girl with royal blue eyes in black skinny jeans, black converse sneakers, and a royal blue tank top that matched her eyes exactly.

"Hey, that's that one guy's sister", 18 said.

"What guy?" Launch asked.

"This one guy got started a fight with 17 the other day for knocking into his sister", 18 explained.

"Oh", Launch said.

"Hey, Marikia", Bulma called.

Marikia looked up from her notebook. "Huh?"

"Would you like to come to a sleepover at my house Friday?" Bulma asked her.

"It sounds like it'd be fun", Marikia said, looking doubtful. "But I have to stay with my brother".

"Your brother's sixteen, surely he can take care of himself", 18 snorted.

"Yeah, you guys don't know my brother", Marikia said, shaking her head.

"Come on, it'll be fun", Bulma urged.

"Besides, you need to give yourself some time instead of always being with your brother", Chi-Chi insisted.

...Five minutes later...

"Well, okay", Marikia said finally. "I guess it'll be okay, but I'll have to ask my father first".

...

...

"We're home!" Marikia called out, tossing her electric purple backpack to the floor. Broly followed in right behind her and tossed his black and bright green backpack down next to his sister's.

"How'd it go today?" Paragus asked.

"Good, Broly didn't get into any trouble at all", Marikia answered proudly.

Paragus turned to his son. "Good", he said, patting Broly on the back.

Broly looked down at the floor and smiled ever so slightly. He was actually glad that he was being praised rather than being scolded again for his anger issues.

"Hey, Dad, would it be okay if I go to a friend's sleepover Friday?" Marikia asked, widening her eyes innocently.

"Who?" Paragus asked.

"Bulma Brief", Marikia answered.

"I dont know", Paragus said.

"?" Marikia pleaded.

"All right, I guess you can go", Paragus said.

...At Capsule Corp...

"So, are Chi-Chi and Penelope coming over tomorrow?" Mrs. Brief asked.

"Mom, you know she doesn't like to be called that", Bulma said.

"Well, are they coming?" her mother questioned.

"Yeah, but I invited these two new girls, Launch and Marikia", Bulma answered.

"Oh, you've got two new friends", Mrs. Brief chirped.

"I'm just trying to get to know them right now, but maybe we will be friends", Bulma shrugged.

...

...At Bardock's House...

"Vegeta, I need to talk to you", Goku said. It was seven o'clock and Raditz, Goku, Tarble, and Vegeta were in the living room.

"Be quiet, Kakarot! I am watching Victorious!" Raditz ordered.

"Raditz, how the hell can you watch that crap?" Vegeta groaned.

"There's hot girls on there", Raditz answered.

"Of course", Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

"If you're gonna sit in front of the TV all night, you should at least watch something educational", Tarble said. "In fact, there's a really interesting documentary on about-"

"Shut up, Nerd", Vegeta interuppted.

"I told you to stop calling me that", Tarble grumbled.

"No you didn't", Vegeta replied.

"Yes, I did", Tarble retorted.

Suddenly, a screeching sound caused Vegeta, Tarble, and Goku to cover their ears.

"How can you listen to that?" Tarble groaned.

"I just turn the volume off, and watch that girl's lips move", Raditz answered.

Grinning stupidly, the long-haired Saiyan said in a high-pitched girly voice, "Oh, Raditz, you're so hot! I wanna be one of your many girlfriends. Don't worry, I don't expect a commitment! Someone as smokin' hot as you can't possibly be tied down to only one girl!"

Raditz stopped when a loud gagging noise was heard across the room. He turned to see Goku, sticking his finger down his throat and pretending to puke.

"Stop it, Kakarot!" Raditz snapped.

"I'll stop when you do", Goku said.

"Shut up!" Raditz retorted.

"You shut up!" Goku shouted.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I SHUT YOU UP!" Vegeta snarled.

Goku and Raditz glared at each other, but they got quiet.

"Kakarot, what's with you lately?" Tarble asked. "You seem like you're in a bad mood".

"It's just that Chi-Chi's been giving me the cold shoulder lately", Goku answered.

"You need to talk to her", Tarble said. "Because the first step to a healthy relationship is open communication with one another-"

"SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS NERD!" Vegeta yelled.

Tarble crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Vegeta smirked and raised his right hand up in an obsene hand gesture.

"Hey!" Tarble yelled.

"Hay's for horses", Raditz snorted.

"You should know, you eat like a horse", Goku teased.

"Shut up", Raditz snapped.

"He may eat like a horse, but he _looks_ like the backside of a mule", Vegeta said.

"You guys just hate me because I'm beautiful", Raditz sniffed.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Goku, Vegeta, and Tarble snarled.

"Jealousy is so sad", Raditz sighed, placing a hand over his heart.

"Raditz, if you don't shut up in the next five seconds, I swear I will make you wish you had", Vegeta threatened.

"Just don't get the face, the dance is in two weeks and I've managed to keep my beautiful face intact", Raditz replied.

"That's what you get for going after girls who are taken", Goku said.

"Hey, _they_ asked _me_", Raditz pointed out.

"And you couldn't say 'no'?" Tarble asked.

"Why deny any beautiful female the pleasure of my company? It probably break their fragile little hearts", Raditz said, tossing his long, spiky black hair.

"I think I'm gonna puke", Goku groaned.

"You and me both", Vegeta said.

"Make that three", Tarble added.

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted", Raditz said, turning back to the tv.

"Get out, Raditz!" Goku ordered.

"No", Raditz replied.

"I was here first!" Goku said.

"Well, I was born first, Kakarot", Raditz shot back.

"What's _that_ got to do with anything?" Goku asked.

Raditz shrugged and turned back to the tv.

"Whoa, this chick looks like your ex, Vegeta", the long-haired Saiyan said, glancing at one girl.

"Oh crap, she does!" Goku gapsed, looking at the girl on tv. The girl had long black hair, eyes rimmed with black eyeliner, and she was yelling at a red-haired girl.

"Wow, hello Keiko clone", Tarble added.

"I'm glad I dumped her", Vegeta shrugged. "She was always freaking about something".

"Good thing she transferred", Tarble said.

"She what?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, I asked Ms. Evans and she told me Keiko transferred to that South City prep school Ayame sent me to", Tarble explained.

"Speaking of Ayame, it's been about a week since she's been gone, hasn't it?" Raditz asked.

Vegeta grinned. "Yeah, and now two problems are gone now", the sixteen-year-old Saiyan prince said.

"This is awesome", Goku said. "We gotta find a way to celebrate".

"You're right", Tarble nodded.

"We'll do something this weekend", Vegeta said.

"All right", the others all agreed.

Meanwhile, outside, Bardock and King Vegeta were sparring.

"I gotta say, it's a whole lot better around here without that harpy", Bardock said.

"You have _no_ idea", King Vegeta replied.

"She was even worse than Fasha, and that's saying _way_ too much", Bardock chuckled.

King Vegeta smirked and looked past Bardock.

"Fasha's right behind me, isn't she?" Bardock asked.

"Yep", King Vegeta nodded.

Bardock turned around to face his wife.

"Uh...I love you?" he said.

"You're coming with me, right now", Fasha said, grabbing her husband by the ear.

"Wait, where are we going?" Bardock asked.

Fasha grinned evily. "The mall", she answered.

"Fasha, anything but that", Bardock said. "That's just a cruel and unusual punishment".

"So's listening to your whining", Fasha replied.

"Have fun", King Vegeta said.

"Thanks a lot, Vegeta", Bardock grumbled.

"Anytime", King Vegeta replied.

"Come on, Bardock", Fasha said, pulling her husband away.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	11. Trouble for Tarble

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 11. Thanks to Meiyo Motou, Amaryll Emerald, IxLuvxAllxAnimes, LaughableBunny, iluvveggie, Yamcha-Sama, KazuyaLoverProduction, MRMenaMRM, TyrantKing000, Miffinmini, dbzfan8, and Lilly Moonlight for all the reviews on Chapter 10. As well as KazuyaLoverProduction for the additional reviews on Chapters 6,7, and 9 and The Android's Princess for the review on Chapter 1. Hope you guys all like this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

"I'll see you two later", King Vegeta said to Vegeta and Tarble.

"Where you going, Dad?" Vegeta asked.

"Me and Bardock are going hunting", King Vegeta answered. "It's been a while since we did that".

"So, you're leaving us here?" Tarble asked. "Alone?"

"I think you're old enough to stay by yourselves, at least overnight", their father said.

"Overnight? I have to stay...with **him**? Overnight? No!" Tarble wailed as he dove to the floor and grabbed his father's leg.

"Tarble, are you **ever** going to grow up?" King Vegeta groaned, dragging Tarble across the floor in an attempt to get the fifteen-year-old Saiyan prince off of him.

"Eventually, but not today", Tarble answered, tightening his grip.

"Dad, we're talking about Tarble here", Vegeta said. "He is **_never_** going to grow up".

"That's a good point", King Vegeta agreed.

"Dad!" Tarble yelled.

"Well, we'd better get going", Bardock said, walking out the door.

"NO! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM! **HE'S EVIL**!" Tarble screamed.

"Tarble, you're fifteen years old, stop acting like such a child!" King Vegeta snapped.

When King Vegeta walked to the door, Tarble was still clinging. With a sigh of frustration, the Saiyan king resorted to pulling his leg through the door as he walked out, forcing his son to slide off as he pulled the door shut.

"Wait!" Tarble screeched, banging his fists on the door. "Don't leave! TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

The fifteen-year-old Saiyan prince turned to see his older brother grinning evily.

"Please, don't hurt me", he whimpered.

Vegeta's evil smirk grew broader.

"We'll see", he said. "Maybe I will...Maybe I won't..."

Tarble whimpered again.

"Let me check my list of things to do to you when Dad's not around", Vegeta said. "Let's see, we could play checkers, we could watch your stupid cartoons-",

"Yay!" Tarble cheered in spite of himself.

"You didn't let me finish", Vegeta said. "I could toss you down the stairs, I could tie you to a tree outside and leave you out there until Dad and Bardock get back, or I could tie your tail into knots".

At this, Tarble grabbed his tail and looked worried.

Vegeta sighed in frustration. "Or we could go fishing", he said.

"Let's go fishing", Tarble said. "That sounds safe".

"Okay, we'll go fishing", Vegeta said. Then he added with an evil grin, "And I can use you as bait".

"What?" Tarble squeaked.

"Do you remember the last time Dad left us alone?" Vegeta asked.

"How could I forget?" Tarble groaned.

(Flashback)

"Dad left", six-year-old Vegeta said to five-year-old Tarble.

"I know Daddy left", Tarble replied.

"Yeah, but he's not coming back", Vegeta said.

"He is too!" Tarble yelled.

"We'll see", Vegeta said.

Two hours passed, and King Vegeta hadn't returned.

"Where's Daddy? He should've been back by now", Tarble said, looking scared.

"For all we know, the humans may have found out about us being Saiyans and they took Dad to a secret government testing lab and are experimenting on him as we speak!" Vegeta answered.

Tarble whimpered in fear.

"And once they've tortured him enough, Dad'll reveal our location", Vegeta continued. "Then, we're next".

As his older brother said this, an image of himself lying on a dissection table flashed through Tarble's mind.

"AH!" the five-year-old Saiyan screamed and started to cry.

We're gonna die! We're gonna die! They're gonna cut us up, and then we're gonna die!", Tarble wailed, rolling around on the floor.

"Yeah, that's about right", Vegeta said.

"Why are _you_ so calm about it?" Tarble demanded.

"Because, unlike you, I'm not a big, fat crybaby", Vegeta replied.

"I'm not a crybaby!" Tarble sobbed.

"Point proven", Vegeta , the door opened and in walked King Vegeta.

"You're back!" Tarble cheered. But then, his smile twisted into a look of horror.

"What if you were followed? You'd lead them right back here!" the five-year-old Saiyan screamed.

"Lead who back here?" King Vegeta asked, looking confused.

"THE GOVERNMENT AGENTS!" Tarble yelped.

"What government agents?" King Vegeta asked, still looking confused.

"THE ONES THAT ARE GONNA TAKE US TO A SECRET LAB AND DO HORRIBLE EXPERIMENTS ON US! WE'RE DOOMED!" Tarble screamed as he ran down the hall and up the stairs.

King Vegeta turned to his oldest son.

"Hi, Dad", Vegeta said, waving and trying to look innocent.

"Don't try to look innocent", his father said. "That look doesn't fit your face and it's just disturbing to see the attempt.

"I know", Vegeta said.

"What did you do to your brother?" King Vegeta asked.

"Why do you _always_ assume I did something to him?" Vegeta asked.

"Because, you usually do", King Vegeta answered.

"Oh sure, you do one thing and you're labeled for life!" Vegeta pouted.

"One?" his father asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, a couple", Vegeta said.

The Saiyan king cleared his throat.

"Okay, quite a few, but that's as far as I'm going", Vegeta replied.

"Just tell me, what did you do this time?" King Vegeta asked.

"I may have hinted that you left and you might not come back", Vegeta answered, once again trying to look innocent, but failing miserably.

"Why would I not come back?" King Vegeta asked.

"Why would anyone willingly come back to that whiny little baby?" Vegeta asked, pointing down the hall.

"First of all, he's my son", King Vegeta answered.

"Well, I'm your son too, but that didn't stop you from leaving me all alone with that big baby, thank you for ruining my life, Dad!" Vegeta yelled, turning and running down the hall, sounding like he was crying.

Before his father could do or say anything, the six-year-old Saiyan prince came back out, laughing.

"I couldn't resist doing that", he said.

"This isn't funny, Vegeta", King Vegeta said sternly.

"Who said I was trying to funny?" Vegeta asked, smirking.

"You have five seconds to get up those stairs and in bed before I make you go there", King Vegeta said.

"Good night", Vegeta said quickly, before running up the stairs.

(Flashback ends)

"I was traumatized for a week after that!" Tarble said.

"Best week of my life", Vegeta snickered.

"You jerk!" Tarble snapped.

"Tarble, you better shut up or you're gonna need facial re-construction", Vegeta warned.

"Dad would never let you do that to me", Tarble smirked.

"It'd be too late, by the time he finds out, the deed'll have been done, so I suggest you shut up", Vegeta smirked.

"Shutting up", Tarble whimpered. "But, you're still a real pain in the tail".

"You want some pain in your tail? Why didn't you just say so?" Vegeta grinned, yanking Tarble's tail.

Tarble let out a yelp.

...Two hours later...

King Vegeta and Bardock came through the door to find Vegeta rolling around on the floor, laughing while Tarble was laying on the floor, his hands tied behind him with his bubblegum-covered tail, a binky stuffed in his mouth, and a white tablecloth tied around him to look as though he were wearing a diaper.

"Vegeta, why is your brother wearing the tablecloth?" King Vegeta asked.

"He was being a big crybaby, so I figured he may as well be dressed like one", Vegeta answered between fits of laughter.

King Vegeta walked over, yanked the binky out of Tarble's mouth, and untied the fifteen-year-old Saiyan prince's tail.

"Ah! Don't touch my tail!" the young Saiyan yelped.

...Two more hours later...

Raditz walked into the living room to see his father, King Vegeta, and Vegeta pulling bubblegum from Tarble's tail.

"How long have you been doing that?" the long-haired Saiyan asked.

"Two hours", Bardock answered.

"You know, you could've just used some peanut butter, then the gum would just slide right out of your hair", Raditz said.

"How would you know that?" Vegeta asked.

Raditz held up a handful of his hair. "I would have to know that", he said.

"Of course", Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

"NOW, YOU SAY SOMETHING!" Tarble yelled.

"Like you bothered to ask?" Raditz retorted.

...

...

So, what'd you guys think? Let me know.

Review =)


	12. Torturing Tarble

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 12. First, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been super busy with schoolwork. Second, I wanna say thanks to Yamcha-Sama, jjshawn, MRMenaMRM, Lilly Moonlight, Luna Bluu, dragonballzfangirl, Miffinmini, KazuyaLoverProduction, iluvveggie, dbzfan8, and LaughableBunny for all the reviews on Chapter 11. As well as Clawdeen Wolf fan for the review on Chapter 2. Well, I hope you guys all like this next Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"What'd you get for problem number 29?" Goku asked Tarble.

"Oh sure, encourage the nerd, Kakarot", Vegeta snorted.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Tarble said, glaring at his brother.

"Who said I was nice?" Vegeta smirked.

"Come on, Vegeta", Tarble whined. "We're family".

"That's debatable", Vegeta replied, his smirk growing.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again!" Tarble snapped.

"Fall for what?" Goku asked.

(Flashback)

"Come on, you promised you'd play with me", seven-year-old Tarble begged, pulling on his brother's arm.

"No I didn't and besides, I all ready made plans to hang out with Raditz and Kakarot", eight-year-old Vegeta said, pulling his arm out of his younger brother's reach.

"Well, I should be your first priority", Tarble insisted. "After all, I'm your brother".

"No, you're not", Vegeta said.

"What?" Tarble asked.

"You're adopted, you're real parents didn't even love you enough to keep you", Vegeta answered.

"Huh?" Tarble was shocked.

"Nappa showed up and said he had a gift basket for Dad", the eight-year-old Saiyan said. "I thought it was gonna be fruit or candy, you know, something _good_. But no, it was _you_, laying in the basket, screaming your stupid little head off".

Tarble said nothing, he just stared at his brother, his onyx black eyes filled with horror.

"It wasn't a gift, it was **_curse_**!" Vegeta continued. "After Nappa left, I told Dad he should put you out on the doorstep, after that, I was gonna make a bet with Raditz on how long before the coyotes got you, but Dad wouldn't listen to me! Now we're _still_ living with his mistake!"

"I-I'm...a...m-mistake?" Tarble gasped.

"A **big** one!" Vegeta said.

Tarble whimpered.

"But then, you're Nappa's kid, of course you'll be big", Vegeta sneered.

Tarble's eyes widened.

"You know what? I think I see a bit of a mustache forming on your upper lip", Vegeta said.

"What?" Tarble yelped. And with that, the small Saiyan got to his feet and ran to the bathroom, Vegeta not far behind him.

"I don't see anything", Tarble said, looking in the mirror.

"Of course not, my eyesight's way keener than yours", Vegeta smirked. "After all, you inherted yours from your dad".

Tarble's lip trembled as he and Vegeta walked back down the stairs.

"In fact, before you know it, you'll grow a mustache, lose all of your hair, and get fat, then you'll look just like your dear old daddy", Vegeta laughed.

Tarble threw his head back and started to wail at the top of his lungs.

...

"Oh no, what did Vegeta do this time?" King Vegeta groaned when he heard Tarble's screams.

"This should be good", Bardock snorted.

"What did you say?" King Vegeta demanded.

"Nothing", Bardock said quickly.

A few minutes later, the two Saiyans walked into the living room to see Tarble on the floor, crying his eyes out while Vegeta sat on the couch, snickering evily.

"All right, spare me the excuses, WHAT did you do _this time_?" King Vegeta said.

"Here we go again, blame me, _IT'S ALL MY FAULT"_, Vegeta said.

"It usually is", King Vegeta said.

"Why don't you just lock me up and throw away the key?" Vegeta groaned.

"Don't tempt me", King Vegeta said, narrowing his onyx black eyes as he glared at his oldest son.

"EEP!" Vegeta yelped.

"I'm not adopted! PLEASE TELL ME I NOT ADOPTED!" Tarble screeched, grabbing his father's leg.

"You made him think he was adopted?" Bardock asked Vegeta.

The eight-year-old Saiyan nodded proudly.

"Good one", Bardock said, high-fiving Vegeta.

King Vegeta glared at him.

"Uh...That was very wrong of you, Vegeta, you need to set a better example for your little brother", Bardock said.

"He's only a year younger than me", Vegeta said.

"Oh crap, look at the time, it's Kakarot's bedtime, I promised him I read him a story tonight", Bardock said, glancing up at the clock, before hurrying to the door. "Bye!"

"Bardock, unless you want this on your conscience for the rest of your life, you will **not** leave me alone", Vegeta said.

"I can live with that", Bardock said before hurrying out the door.

"Bardock, you traitor!" Vegeta shouted.

"One, two", the eight-year-old Saiyan prince heard his father say in a warning tone.

"Going upstairs", Vegeta said quickly, as he bolted toward the staircase.

King Vegeta sighed in frustration and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" the Saiyan king asked himself.

(Flashback ends)

"Now I can't even focus now because you got me so upset, Vegeta", Tarble said, slamming his Geometry text book down on the kitchen table and running off.

"Wait, Tarble!" Goku yelled, getting up and running after the younger Saiyan. "I still need help!"

"You need professional help", Vegeta snorted.

"Hey!" Goku exclaimed. "That was mean, Vegeta".

"Shut up, Kakarot", Vegeta retorted.

...At Capsule Corp...

Bulma sat in room, doing her History homework. However, the blue-haired heiress couldn't focus on any of it. She kept thinking about Vegeta. The two had been friends for over six years now, and she couldn't explain it, but she just felt different now whenever she was around him. They had playfully flirted back and forth lately, Bulma even going so far as to lay her head on the Saiyan prince's shoulder. In fact, people were thinking the two of them were all ready dating. But Vegeta just liked to tease sometimes. Yet now, it seemed like different kind of teasing.

Bulma wondered what it would be like to kiss him, to wrap her hands in his spiky, black hair that stood up like a proud, jet-black flame.

"I wonder", she said aloud to herself as she closed her textbook, got to her feet, and stared out her bedroom window. "Does Vegeta like me back? Or does he just like me as a friend?"

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	13. Bulma's Sleepover

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 13. First off, sorry I took a while to update, but I was pretty bust with some of my other stories, but hopefully this incredibly long Chapter'll make up for it. Second, I wanna say thanks to dragonballzfangirl, Ren Rika, LaughableBunny, Amaryll Emerald, Emin3m-Geta-DBZ, MRMenaMRM, Lilly Moonlight, KazuyaLoverProduction, Alchemylover19, and dbzfan8 for all the reviews on Chapter 12. As well as FemaleSuperSaiyan for the review on Chapter 11. Hope you guys all like this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

By force of habit, Bulma had made sure everything was in its place for her sleepover. She had carefully set up sleeping bags for herself, 18, Chi-Chi, Launch, and Marikia in the middle of the ballroom floor. After smoothing out Chi-Chi's sleeping bag, the blue-haired heiress headed over to the little snack table in the far right corner of the room. She had made sure there was plenty of chocolate, as she knew Chi-Chi and 18 loved chocolate, and that way if Launch and Marikia were like that too, Bulma would have enough for everybody.

"Well, everything's in place", Bulma said to herself.

As soon as the words left her mouth the sixteen-year-old girl heard a knock at the door. Her first thought was that it was her friends, but it was her mother.

"Hi, Mom", Bulma said.

"Hi, sweetie, I brought some extra blankets just in case", Mrs. Brief said, holding up a pile of blankets.

"Okay, thanks", Bulma said.

"When are your friends supposed to be here?" Mrs. Brief asked.

Bulma glanced up at the clock. It was now 8:25, the girls were supposed to show up at around 8:30.

"In about five minutes", the blue-haired heiress answered her mother.

As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard the doorbell ring downstairs.

"They're here!" Mrs. Brief chirped, then hurried off to answer the door.

A few minutes later, Chi-Chi and 18 arrived.

"Hey, guys", Bulma said.

"Where's Launch and that new girl?" 18 asked.

"I'm right here", a voice answered before Bulma could say anything.

The blue-haired heiress turned to see Launch, a dark green bag tucked under her arm.

"Hey, Launch", Bulma said.

"Hi", Launch said.

"What's up?" 18 asked.

"Nothing", Launch answered.

A few minutes later, the door opened again and in walked Marikia, with a royal blue overnight bag that matched her eyes exactly slung over her shoulder.

"I like your house, Bulma", Marikia said. "It looks like a real family lives here".

At that moment, Marikia blushed, as if she had said something she shouldn't have.

"What is it?" Bulma asked her.

"Nothing", Marikia answered.

Bulma shrugged, Marikia obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Hi, Marikia", 18 said.

"Hi", Marikia said back.

"What's up?" 18 asked.

"The sky", Marikia replied.

At this, the other girls started to laugh.

"I'm really glad we decided to have a sleepover", Chi-Chi said. "I really needed to find someway to forget about Goku".

"Why? I thought he was your boyfriend", Marikia said, looking curious.

"He was, but then he completely humiliated me on our date!" Chi-Chi screeched.

"Oh, that wasn't Kakarot", Marikia said.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Who else could've been?" 18 challenged.

"Didn't you notice anything weird about Kakarot?" Marikia asked Chi-Chi.

"Now that you mention it, he _did_ sound a little strange", Chi-Chi said. "But he claimed he had a sore throat".

"It was Turles", Marikia said.

"How would you know?" 18 asked.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but does he or does he not look a lot like Kakarot?" Marikia asked.

"She does have a point", Bulma shrugged.

"Yeah", 18 agreed.

...A few minutes later...

"No wonder he was acting like such a jerk!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Well, now that we all now it was Turles, let's talk revenge", Marikia said, her royal blue eyes wide with mischief and an evil grin on her face.

"Now, we're talking", Launch grinned.

The girls all started to think. How would they get back at Turles for his horrible trick?

"Not to mention, we should let Kakarot in on it", Marikia said.

"But what do we do?" Chi-Chi asked.

Marikia's evil grin lit up even more as she whispered her plan first to Bulma, then to 18, then to Chi-Chi.

"Marikia, that's evil!" Bulma gasped.

"I love it", 18 grinned.

"It sounds like it could be funny", Chi-Chi reasoned.

"Exactly, now first thing in the morning, we call Kakarot, then we put the plan into action", Marikia said.

"Agreed", Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi nodded in unison.

Marikia nodded too. The girls' devious plan was completely fool-proof.

...

...

So, how was it? Short, I know, but I promise the next Chapter will be longer.

But other than that? What'd you guys think of it? Let me know.

Review =)


	14. Revenge

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 14. First off, a lot of you said you wanted to see longer Chapters. Well, this Chapter is by far the longest Chapter of this entire story, for now anyway. Second off, I wanna say thanks to Dragonballzfangirl, Emin3m-Geta-DBZ, Ren Rika, Meiyo Motou, DamonaVeggie, MRMenaMRM, LaughableBunny, dbzfan8, KazuyaLoverProduction, for all the reviews on Chapter 13. Also, thanks to Meiyo Motou for the additional reviews on Chapters 11 and 12, and to crazyjr for the review on Chapter 10. I hope you guys all enjoy this new, incredibly long Chaper. And yes, this Chapter actually is incredibly long.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Vegeta, have you seen my term paper?" Tarble asked.

"Was it an underlined, double-spaced, and had a dark blue cover?" Vegeta questioned.

"Yeah! Did you find it?" Tarble asked his older brother.

"Uh...yes and no", Vegeta answered.

"What do you mean?" Tarble asked.

"I think Dad used it to start the grill last night", Vegeta explained.

"WHAT?" Tarble screamed.

"Yeah, he was having a hard time starting the grill, so he picked up a stack of paper and stuck it on the grill", Vegeta said.

"WHAT?" Tarble screamed again.

Vegeta sighed impatiently. "I said-",

"I heard you the first time!" Tarble interrupted.

"And?" Vegeta asked.

Tarble glared at his older brother.

"Do you have _any_ idea how _long_ it took me to write that paper?" the fifteen-year-old Saiyan prince screeched at the top of his lungs. "Three days, Vegeta! THREE DAYS!"

"Well, now you can spend another three days rewriting it", Vegeta responded, smirking evily.

"I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME!" Tarble shouted, nearly hysterical.

"Well, it looks like you're pulling an all-nighter", Vegeta laughed.

"I hate you", Tarble growled.

"And that;s news to me how?" Vegeta laughed.

...The next morning...

"Raditz, get your lazy hide up!" Bardock yelled, shaking Raditz by the shoulders roughly.

"Come on, Dad", Raditz groaned. "It's still Sunday".

"You _baka_, it's Monday!" Bardock snapped.

"Are you _sure_ it's Monday?" Raditz asked, smirking at his father.

"Do you wanna _live _to see Tuesday?" Bardock asked, holding his fist inches from Raditz's face.

"I'm up", Raditz said, sitting up quickly.

"Good, now get ready for school", Bardock said, walking out of the room.

...

"Kakarot, get out of the bathroom! I need to take a shower!" Raditz yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

"You can wait!" Goku called.

"No, I can't!" Raditz yelled back. "My adoring public awaits!"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care, Raditz", Goku laughed.

"Of course, that's exactly the response I'd expect from you", Raditz sniffed. "It must be so hard for you to have such a devilishly handsome stud for an older brother. I can't imagine how that would feel. Oh well, not all of us can be so priviledged".

"Shut up", Goku snapped.

Raditz banged on the door again.

"GET OUT OF THE SHOWER, KAKAROT!" the long-haired Saiyan roared.

"NO!" Goku shouted back.

...

Twenty minutes later, Goku finally let his brother in the bathroom.

"It's about time", Raditz grumbled under his breath as he stepped into the shower and turned the knob.

A loud shriek echoed through the house.

"KAKAROT!" Raditz roared as he jumped out of the shower and raced to his and Goku's bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yes, Raditz?" Goku asked sweetly.

"YOU USED UP **ALL** OF THE HOT WATER!" Raditz snarled.

"Tough break", Goku said. "If you hadn't been so busy working on your 'beauty sleep', you would've had some hot water left. Besides, I told you before there's no point in even trying, it hasn't helped yet".

"SHUT UP!" Raditz snapped.

...

...

"Hi, Tien", Launch said.

"Hi, Launch", Tien said, taking a step back.

"What's the matter with you?" Launch asked him.

"Launch, there's no easy way to say this...", Tien hesitated. "But we're just not right for each other".

At this, Launch's bright green eyes lit up and her face got fiery.

"What did you say?" she growled.

"Uh, nothing", Tien said, sitting down and taking Launch's hand.

A second later, the three-eyed sixteen-year-old heard a _clink_! and looked down and saw that Launch had handcuffed his wrist to hers.

"Now we can be together **forever**", Launch said.

...

Tien woke up to the sounds of his own screams.

"Well, it's about time you got up, Sleepyhead", his mother said. "Your girlfriend's downstairs waiting for you".

"My what?" Tien asked, now fully awake.

"Why didn't you tell us you had such a cute little girlfriend?" Tien's father asked.

"Because, she's not my girlfriend", Tien answered.

"Then why did she have 'Launch + Tien' on her notebook?" his mother questioned.

"Huh?" Tien could feel his face turning red.

"Well, you better get down there", his father said. "You don't wanna keep that pretty little girlfriend of yours waiting".

With that, Tien's parents walked out of the room.

Tien groaned and began to get dressed.

...

"Broly, come on, we're gonna be late!" Marikia called, knocking on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a second!" Broly called back.

"Hurry!" his sister yelled.

...At school...

"What's that funny noise?" Turles asked.

"What funny noise?" Goku asked.

"Listen, I hear it too", Marikia said. She was the only girl at the table.

At that moment, everyone heard a weird gurgling noise. They then turned to see Tarble laying facedown, snoring away in his oatmeal. Vegeta sat next to him, snickering.

"Uh, Vegeta, aren't you gonna help him?" Goku asked.

"Nope", Vegeta answered, still snickering. "Besides, if I'm lucky, he'll drown!"

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"There'd be a tragedy", Marikia snorted. "Death by oatmeal".

Tarble, are you okay?" Goku asked, shaking Tarble's shoulder.

"Huh?" Tarble sat his head up, oblivious to the oatmeal that was sticking to his face and bangs.

"Uh, Tarble", Marikia said. "You've got a little oatmeal on your...everywhere actually".

Tarble grabbed several napkins and wiped his face.

"Hi, everybody", Bulma called as she, Launch, 18, and Chi-Chi came into the cafeteria and sat down.

"Hi, Turles", Chi-Chi cooed, batting her eyelashes.

"Uh...hi", Turles said, looking confused.

"Did you miss me over the weekend?" Chi-Chi asked him.

"Huh?" Turles looked over at Raditz. The long-haired Saiyan shrugged.

"Move over, Hairball!" Chi-Chi barked at Raditz, who was sitting next to Turles. "You're in my seat!"

"I don't see your name on it", Raditz snapped.

"You know, you look like you need a bit of a trim", Chi-Chi smiled evily.

"Seat's all yours", Raditz said, jumping up.

"Chi-Chi, aren't you with Kakarot?" Turles asked when Chi-Chi sat down beside him.

"Kaka-who?" she asked, wrapping her hand around Turles'.

"You know, Kakarot, he's sitting right across from me", Turles said, pointing at Goku.

"Oh, it didn't work out between us", Chi-Chi said.

"Take good care of her, Turles", Goku said, a look of pain on his face.

Turles was confused.

Bulma winked at Goku behind Turles' back. Goku fought the urge to laugh.

"Uh, Raditz, the back of your head looks like it needs a bit of a touch-up", Marikia said.

"Oh crap, here brush it down", Raditz said. "Just let me get a brush".

"Oh it's okay, you can just use mine", Marikia said, pulling a silver hairbrush out of her bag. "Just sit back and relax".

Raditz shrugged and let Marikia run her brush through his thick, black mane.

"Uh, Raditz", Marikia said a few minutes later.

"What?" Raditz asked.

"You seem to be shedding a little", Marikia said.

"What?" Raditz gasped.

Marikia showed him a lock of long, spiky black hair.

"Actually, you're _really_ shedding", the fourteen-year-old Saiyan female said, holding up a big chunk of hair.

Raditz shrieked and ran to the boys' bathroom.

"So, what do you wanna do after school, Snookums?" Chi-Chi asked, snuggling against Turles' shoulder.

"I'm not your 'Snookums', Chi-Chi", Turles said, starting to get creeped out.

"Okay then, Sugar Lips!" Chi-Chi smiled.

"Again, Kakarot's right across from me", Turles said, pointing to Goku.

"He might be, but I've only got eyes for **you**!" Chi-Chi grinned.

"You are Kakarot's girlfriend! NOT MINE!" Turles screeched.

"Why would I want him when _you're_ available?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Who said I was available?" Turles questioned.

"Oh, you're so silly, that's one of the many things I love about you", Chi-Chi giggled.

"Someone please pinch me, I've got to be dreaming", Turles said.

Five seconds later, the fifteen-year-old Saiyan let out a screech as he realized Chi-Chi had had the nerve to pinch his backside.

"Just let me know if there's anything else you need, Honeybunch", Chi-Chi said with a smile.

With a loud scream, Turles jumped from the table and raced off.

"See you after class, Sweetie Pie!" Chi-Chi called after him.

At this, Goku, Tarble, Vegeta, Bulma, Launch, 18, Broly, and Marikia roared with laughter.

"Hey, 18, where's you brother?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, 17's history teacher, Mr. Rogers put him in detention for a tardy", 18 answered with a sigh.

At the metion of 17's name, Broly's onyx black eyes became stormy.

"I hate Mr. Rogers", Marikia said quickly. "He's such a jerk".

"He is", Bulma agreed. "Last week, he tried to give me a tardy just because I had to talk to the principal about something".

"He really hates us", 18 said.

"Not as much as we hate him", Vegeta said.

"Everything's always a competition with you, Vegeta", Tarble sighed.

"Shut up, you worthless little nerd", Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta, be nice", Bulma laughed.

"I dont want to be nice", Vegeta said.

"Why do you seem so tired?" Goku asked Tarble.

"Because, I was up practically all night last night rewriting my term paper", Tarble answered.

"I thought you wrote that thing last week", 18 said.

"I did, but our dad used it to light the grill the other night", Tarble grumbled.

"Oh, you meant **_that_** term paper?" Vegeta asked. He pulled a paper booklet with a dark blue cover out of his back pack. "Here you go".

Tarble's face turned pale as he glared at his older brother.

"Y-you...", he said, literally shaking with fury. "You let me rewrite that **entire** term paper last night...ALL FOR NOTHING?"

"Yup", Vegeta smirked.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, I ONLY GOT TWO HOURS OF SLEEP LAST NIGHT!" Tarble screamed with rage.

"Real Saiyans can go for days without sleep", Vegeta retorted.

Tarble gave his brother an evil stare and snatched his term paper out of the older Saiyan prince's hand.

...In History Class...

Can anyone tell me who King Henry the eighth's second wife was?" Mr. Rogers asked.

Marikia's was the only hand in the air.

Mr. Rogers rolled his eyes.

"It's a great disappointment when students negelct their education", the history teacher sighed.

"Sir, Marikia has her hand raised", Bulma said politely.

"Hand, Miss Brief", Mr. Rogers said loudly.

Bulma raised her hand.

Mr. Rogers ignored her.

"Anyone at all?" he asked, looking around the classroom.

Goku raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Goku?" Mr. Rogers. "Who was King Henry the eighth's second wife?"

"Well, I don't really know, but Marikia seems to", Goku said, pointing at Marikia's hand.

"I asked the question for a student, not an insufferable young know-it-all", Mr. Rogers groaned.

"Sir, all due respect, I'm not a know-it-all", Marikia said.

"Marikia, I'd like you to see me after school", Mr. Rogers said sternly. "We need to have a talk about backsassing your teachers".

"I can't", Marikia replied coldly. "My dad told me and my brother to come staright home after school today".

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to go home after your brother", Mr. Rogers said.

"I'm afraid I won't!" Marikia snapped, her royal blue eyes flashing angrily.

"Surely your **older** brother can go home without his **little** sister having to walk with him", Mr. Rogers sneered.

Some kids in the back of the classroom snickered.

Bulma, who sat next to Broly, saw the sixteen-year-old Saiyan glare at Mr. Rogers and grip the sides of his desk.

Bulma knew it angered Broly that someone was harrassing his sister right in front of him. But he couldn't just lash out. That would only make things worse.

"Behave, Broly", Bulma whispered.

Broly growled in reply.

"Do it for Marikia", Bulma told him.

Hearing this, Marikia turned around and glanced over at Broly, her eyes pleading.

When his obsidian eyes met Marikia's royal blue ones, Broly sighed, relaxed his his grip, and calmed down.

Marikia gave her older brother a glowing smile before turning back to the front.

Broly felt a little better.

"Henry's second wife was Anne Boleyn", Marikia answered.

"I must ask you **not** to speak out of turn", Mr. Rogers huffed.

Marikia rolled her eyes.

...In Gym Class...

"Kakarot, you have got to take Chi-Chi back", Turles begged.

"There's nothing I can do, Turles", Goku shrugged. "She wants you now, and I just want Chi-Chi to be happy".

"Kakarot, I mean it, you better take that insane girl back!" Turles growled. "I MEAN IT!"

...

"I'm home!" Broly called.

"Where's you sister?" Paragus asked.

"Mr. Rogers made her stay after school", Broly answered.

"Why?" Paragus demanded.

"Because, he's a total _kisama_", Broly answered.

"Watch your language, boy", his father ordered.

Broly rolled his eyes. There always had to be some kind of confrontation with his father.

"Mr. Rogers called her a know-it-all and she told him she wasn't one, so he made her stay after school", the sixteen-year-old Saiyan explained.

"You knew you were supposed to come straight home after school today", Paragus said.

"I know, and Marikia tried to tell Rogers that, but he didn't care", Broly replied.

"She should've come home anyway", Paragus said.

"She couldn't, Father! Rogers stepped in front of the door when she tried to leave!" Broly nearly shouted.

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Broly", Paragus growled. "I am your father and you will show me some respect".

Broly glared at his father, but said nothing.

"She's acting just like your mother", Paragus said, shaking his head. "Before you know it, one of these days, she won't even bother coming home, she'll just run off, just like your mother did".

"Shut up! Marikia's nothing like that woman!" Broly snapped.

"Be quiet, Broly", Paragus ordered.

"No!" Broly shot back defiantly.

"Don't you ever tell me 'No', Broly!" Paragus shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Broly screamed.

"How dare you defy me, Broly! I am your father and you will obey me!" Paragus shouted.,

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Broly roared, lunging at his father.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	15. Memories

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 15. Thanks to Ren Rika, Lilly Moonlight, DamonaVeggie, Meiyo Motou, KazuyaLoverProduction, Blaze808, and LaughableBunny for the all reviews on Chapter 14. Hope you guys all like this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Broly, why did you do that to Dad?" Marikia asked as she sat beside her older brother in the cafeteria.

"Because, he insulted you, he said you were like...that woman", Broly answered.

Marikia's eyes flashed angrily.

"I'm **nothing** like her!" the young Saiyan snapped.

"That's what I told him", Broly said.

I'm so sick of him acting like he can do and say whatever he wants to us", Marikia sighed exasperatedly.

"I am too", Broly growled, his tail thrashing angrily.

"Broly, don't get yourself worked up", Marikia said, putting a hand on Broly's shoulder before running her hand through her brother's long, raven-black hair that reached past his shoulder blades. "You all ready made Dad lose his left eye".

"I told him not to push me, but he wouldn't listen to me", Broly replied.

"I know, but you have to keep in mind that you're stronger than Dad is", Marikia said, still stroking Broly's hair.

"I know", Broly said, unable to supress a half smile.

Marikia half smiled too.

Without warning, Broly pulled Marikia into a hug.

Not at all surprised, Marikia returned the embrace.

...

The next day, Broly payed a visit to his therapist, Dr. Nozawa.

Dr. Nozawa had long, straight black hair which she always kept in a simple ponytail.

Today, she wore a black skirt with a matching blazer and a pale pink silk blouse.

Broly wasn't really sure of her age, but he thought she looked somewhere between twenty or thirty.

"I hear you've been having some trouble with your anger again", Dr. Nozawa said to Broly after the two were seated, Broly on the dark blue velour couch and Dr. Nozawa on the matching armchair across from the couch.

Broly nodded.

"Yes, I got into a fight with my father two days ago", he said after a few minutes.

"And what happened?" Dr. Nozawa asked, writing something down in her notepad.

"I...caused him to go blind in his left eye", Broly answered sheepishly.

"Broly! I'm surprised at you!" Dr. Nozawa gasped. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"I don't know", Broly said. "I guess I was just mad because my teacher was really rude to my little sister the other day, and Dad started insulting her too...he said she was...like that woman".

"You don't like talking about your mother, do you?" Dr. Nozawa asked. They had run into this problem before.

Broly shook his head.

"You're sister...Marikia's her name, isn't it?" Dr. Nozawa asked.

Broly nodded his head.

"You love Marikia very much, don't you?" Dr. Nozawa questioned.

Broly's mind was instantly flooded with memories.

(Flashback)

Two-year-old Broly looked down at his baby sister, who was fast asleep in her cradle.

Suddenly, the infant opened her eyes and started to whimper.

"It's okay, Marikia", Broly said, putting a hand in the cradle.

Marikia's little hand grabbed it and started sucking on the end of her big brother's finger.

"I'll always protect you, I promise", Broly whispered as little Marikia released his finger and started to fall asleep.

(Flashback changes)

"Here, Marikia, open this one", four-year-old Broly said. "It's from me".

Eagerly, two-year-old Marikia tore open the present and squealed with delight.

"You got me a teddy bear? Thank you, Broly! I love it! Thank you! Thank You!" the little girl cheered, jumping up and down, her arms wrapped around the bear.

Broly smiled. He knew she would love it. No one, not even their father could explain it, but Broly and his sister had a very strong bond. Both were together all the time.

Marikia could get Broly to calm down whenever he was in one of his rages. Broly could always find some way to make Marikia happy. Broly loved when his sister was happy.

(Flashback changes)

Broly and Marikia's father had taken them to the playground at the park. Broly was now six, Marikia was four.

Marikia was playing with some other children, Broly sat on a bench, watching her.

"Don't you want to go play too, Broly?" his father asked him.

Broly shook his head.

A second later, Marikia came running over, crying.

Broly quickly sat his sister down.

"What is it, Marikia?" their father asked.

Marikia wiped her eyes and raised her right knee. Her knee was bleeding.

"What happened?" Broly asked her.

"That...b-bigger b-boy over t-there p-pushed me d-down and said I was in his way", Marikia sobbed.

With a growl of rage, Broly ran over to the playground.

"You hurt my sister!" Broly yelled at a boy who towered over him. The boy was at least ten, four years older than Broly.

"What are you gonna do about it, Shrimp?" the boy sneered.

That did it.

With a scream of rage, Broly tackled the boy and started punching every inch of the boy that he could possibly reach.

Within minutes, the boy was screaming and bleeding from the mouth and nose.

"Apologize to my sister!" Broly snarled.

"I'm sorry!" the boy yelled to Marikia. "I'M SORRY!"

Marikia turned away.

With a snort of disgust, Broly pushed the boy to the ground and walked over to his sister.

(Flashback changes)

"Broly, Broly", the seven-year-old Saiyan boy heard someone say. He turned to see his five-year-old sister standing in the doorway, holding her teddy bear, looking scared.

"What's wrong, Marikia?" Broly asked.

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep in here with you?" Marikia pleaded.

"Sure", Broly answered, picking Marikia up and laying her on the bed before grabbing one blanket and a pillow and laying them on the floor.

"Good night, Broly", Marikia said softly.

"Night, Marikia", Broly replied.

(Flashback ends)

"You love Marikia very much, don't you?" Dr. Nozawa asked.

"Of course I do", Broly said. "She's my sister, I'd do anything to protect her, it's been that way ever since we were little".

"She can get to you when no one else can, can't she?" Dr. Nozawa asked.

"Yeah", Broly answered with a half smile as he looked down at the floor.

"She cares for you just like you care for her, doesn't she?" Dr. Nozawa questioned.

Broly nodded.

"My father doesn't care about her", Broly said.

"He's your father, why would you say that?" Dr. Nozawa asked.

"Because, he said it was her own fault that she got in trouble and then he started saying she was a know-it-all, and I...just lost it", Broly explained.

...

"Well, I think we've made some excellent progress today", Dr. Nozawa said with a smile. "I'll see you next week, Broly".

"Okay", Broly said, before walking through the door.

"So, how'd it go?" Marikia asked.

"Dr. Nozawa said I made a lot of progress", Broly said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Broly, that's wonderful!" Marikia said, throwing her arms around her older brother. Broly responded with such enthusiasm, he lifted his younger sister off of her feet.

"Okay, Broly, you can put me down now", Marikia laughed after a few minutes.

Broly, also laughing, gently sat Marikia down.

"Come on, Broly", Marikia said, linking arms with her brother. "Let's go home".

Broly nodded and the two young Saiyans took to the sky and headed for home, flying side by side.

...

...

Okay, I know this Chapter was just about Broly and his sister, but I promise you'll see some BxV in the next chapter, along with a bit of GxCC.

But other than that, how was it? Let me know.

Review =)


	16. Secret Crush

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 16. Thanks to Ren Rika, Meiyo Motou, Alchemylover19, Lilly Moonlight, DamonaVeggie, Blaze808, dbzffan8, MRMenaMRM, and LaughableBunny for all the reviews on Chapter 15. Hope you guys all enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Bulma walked through the inner yard of Capsule Corp., debating on whether or not she should stop by Bardock's house and visit Goku and Vegeta. But then she remembered that Vegeta and his family had now moved to another house and Bulma had no idea where it was. But maybe Goku did.

With that, the blue-haired heiress pulled out her cell phone and called Goku.

"Hello?" the sixteen-year-old Saiyan's voice called on the other line.

"Goku, it's Bulma", Bulma said into the phone.

"Oh, hi, Bulma", Goku said, cheerful as always.

"Listen Goku, I need to ask you something. It's really important", Bulma said.

"Ask away", Goku replied.

"Do you by any chance know where Vegeta, Tarble, and their dad moved to?" Bulma asked.

Goku was silent.

"Hmmm, let's see...", Goku thought for a minute. "OH yeah, they moved to a place not too far from Capsule Corp.".

"Really?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, but I forgot what neighborhood it was", Goku said.

(Bulma falls over anime style)

"Goku!" Bulma yelled into the phone when she recovered her balance.

"Ouch! Bulma that hurt!" Goku yelped.

Bulma sighed in exasperation.

"Just forget it", she said and hung up.

...

Bulma flopped down on her bed. She really liked Vegeta. She didn't know if the others knew about it or not, but she really wanted to know if he liked her back.

Without even thinking about it, Bulma reached into her drawer, pulled out a scrapbook, and leafed through the book until she came upon a particular picture.

The picture was of a young girl with blue hair pulled into two ponytails, a boy with spiky black hair that stuck out in opposite directions, another boy with an identical hairstyle, but darker skin, an older boy with long, bushy black hair that reached down to his waist, and two young boys with spiky, black hair that stood up like two flames, with a set of spiky bangs that hung down over each boy's forehead.

Bulma remembered it had taken a few days after she had befriended Goku, Turles, Raditz, Vegeta, and Tarble in fourth grade. Nice and full of memories, but it wasn't what she was looking for.

She leafed through a few more pages until she found it. Another picture.

Only this one was different from the others.

This picture was one of Bulma and Vegeta from last year. Before Keiko came to West City and started dating Vegeta.

The picture showed Bulma and Vegeta sitting together laughing. Vegeta sitting next to Bulma, tickling her. Bulma's mom had taken the picture when Vegeta and Bulma weren't watching.

(Flashback)

"What's this?" Bulma asked, pointing to a stack on the table.

"Oh, I just had a few pictures developed", Mrs. Brief answered.

"What is this?" Vegeta demanded, holding up a picture of himself and Bulma.

"Oh, I took that the other day", Bulma's mother chirped. "I took it so you two could see how adorable you looked together".

"Mom!" Bulma gasped.

Without warning, Vegeta and Bulma burst into laughter.

"I guess she really snuck up on us, huh, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, laughing so hard, she had to wipe her eyes.

"I guess so", Vegeta answered through his own laughter.

(Flashback ends)

As she gazed at the picture, Bulma could almost hear their laughter. This picture was her favorite one.

'_Does he like back? Or does he just like me as a friend?_" Bulma wondered.

She had asked herself this question many times, but she could never come up with a satisfactory answer.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know.

Review =)


	17. Moving Plans?

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 17. First off, a lot of have been saying you want longer Chapters, well, I promise I'll try to make these Chapters as long as I can without making them boring. Second, I wanna say thanks to Firestorm1991, Alchemylover19, Lilly Moonlight, MRMenaMRM, KazuyaLoverProduction, Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew, Ren Rika, thegirlwithcoolbesties, DamonaVeggie, LaughableBunny, and Android26xAkina for all the reviews on Chapter 16. Also, an additional thanks to KazuyaLoverProduction for the review on Chapter 15. I hope you guys all enjoy this brand new, incredibly long Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Hi, Broly. Hi, Marikia", Bulma said as she sat down at the table she and the others usually sat at. The table was right next to a window that bathed the table in sunlight on sunny days.

"Hi", Broly and Marikia said in unison, Bulma noticed her friends looked upset.

"What's wrong, guys?" the blue-haired heiress asked, looking concerned.

"Our father's moving us again", Broly answered.

"But, why?" Bulma questioned. "Doesn't he know the two of you are happy here? You are happy here, aren't you?"

"Of course we're happy here", Marikia said quickly.

"But our happiness doesn't matter to our father", Broly added, shaking his head, his long hair swaying.

Marikia nodded.

"But that's not fair!" Bulma cried. "Why is he doing this?"

"It's my punishment for 'acting so insolent', as he put it", Broly snorted.

"And _my_ punishment for 'encouraging Broly's violent outbursts' ", Marikia said, rolling her eyes.

"Have you guys told the others yet?" Bulma sked them.

Broly and Marikia both shook their heads.

"Well, when are you leaving?" Bulma asked, dreading the answer.

"First thing Saturday morning", Broly answered her.

"Then, you should tell the others", Bulma told him. "This way, we can all spend this last week together".

Marikia smiled at Bulma, so did Broly.

"I'm glad we met you and the others", Marikia said.

"You were the only ones who understood us", Broly said softly.

"You guys can stay at my house", Bulma said, wanting to cry. "We have plenty of room at Capsule Corp., you guys wouldn't have to worry about that".

"It's awesome of you to offer, but we couldn't do that", Marikia said.

"Our father would find us as soon as we left", Broly said.

"And even if he didn't find us right away, he'd never stop hunting us down", Marikia said.

...Two hours later...

"We're really gonna miss you guys", Goku said after Broly, Marikia, and Bulma had told him, Vegeta, Tarble, Raditz, Turles, Chi-Chi, 18, and Krillin the news.

"Same here", Broly said.

Marikia nodded.

"I just wish you guys didn't have such a jerk for a dad", Tarble said.

"I wish your dad had waited", Chi-Chi said.

"Why?" Marikia and Broly asked in unison.

"Because, it's our dad's birthday Saturday", Raditz said. "We were gonna have a big party and everything".

Goku nodded.

"We can always use our mental link", Broly said.

"After all", Marikia said as she and Broly uncurled their tails. "We're Saiyans".

Suddenly, Broly's face filled with hate.

"Broly, what's wrong?" Marikia asked, looking worried.

Broly didn't answer, he just stared straight ahead, his obsidian eyes filled with hatred.

18 turned around to see her brother.

"Hi, 17!" she called.

17 turned and waved to his sister.

Then, without warning, Broly hurled himself at 17.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?" 17 screeched as the two fell to the floor, Broly on top.

"Shut up!" Broly snarled, grabbing a chunk of 17's hair and slinging the sixteen-year-old boy across the floor.

17 balled his hand into a fist and aimed it at Broly's face.

Broly grabbed 17's fist and applied as much pressure as he could muster.

17 grunted in pain as his fist started to throb.

"LET GO OF ME!" he shouted.

"NO!" Broly snapped back.

"Broly, stop!" Marikia screamed, running toward her older brother.

Krillin and Tien showed up out of nowhere and jumped in front of Marikia.

"Guys, get out of my way!" the fourteen-year-old Saiyan girl yelled, trying to get around them.

"Marikia, it's too dangerous!" Tien shouted, grabbing one of Marikia's arms as Krillin grabbed the other.

"The only danger lies in keeping me from calming my brother down!" Marikia shot back. "Now unhand me before I do something we're all gonna regret!"

Tien and Krillin glanced at their friend, looking shocked.

"LET GO!" Marikia screeched, yanking herself out of the two boys' grip and running over to where her brother and 17 were scuffling on the floor.

Suddenly, 17's outstretched palm connected solidly with the side of Marikia's face and sent the teenage Saiyan girl sprawling across the floor.

"NO!" Broly shouted.

Fueled by rage, the sixteen-year-old Saiyan grabbed 17 by his throat and lifted him two feet off the ground.

"You...", Broly growled. "You hurt my sister...Nobody does that...You hear me? NOBODY!"

As he said this, Broly slammed 17 into the wall and began punching him all over.

17 shouted for help, but everyone was too stunned.

"YOU'RE NEVER GONNA LAY ANOTHER HAND ON MY SISTER EVER AGAIN!" Broly roared.

"Broly, stop!" Goku shouted.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, KAKAROT!" Broly snapped at him.

Goku did as he was told and backed up.

"Somebody stop that guy!" a girl shrieked.

"He's gonna kill 17!" another screamed.

"Well, didn't you see him hit that guy's sister?" a guy asked.

With a shout of rage, Broly flung 17 so hard that 17 went into side of the wall and came out the other.

In order to get to 17, Broly went through the cafeteria doors and into the hallway.

When he saw Broly coming, 17 tried to crawl away, but Broly grabbed his ankle and dragged him to him.

"I'm not done with you yet", he said.

"Broly, I'm sorry okay!" 17 shouted, willing to apologize if it got Broly to stop attacking him.

"Oh, it's too late for sorry now", Broly smirked.

17 screamed as he was dragged away.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Marikia screamed.

"Oh come on, you're not **that** badly hurt", Turles said, rolling his eyes.

"No, not for me, for 17! He's definately gonna need one when Broly's done with him!" Marikia retorted.

The fourteen-year-old Saiyan then turned to Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Get out your phones and call an ambulance!" She ordered. "I'm gonna go try to calm Broly down".

Nodding, Bulma pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1.

...

...

Will 17 really need that ambulance? Probably.

You'll find out in the next Chapter.

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	18. A Terrible, yet Hilarious Prank

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 18. Thanks to MRMenaMRM, Sun-Chan Kyuubi MewMew, Ren Rika, dbzfan8, Lilly Moonlight, LaughableBunny, and KazuyaLoverProduction for all the reviews on Chapter 17. Hope you guys enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"I can't believe you did that, Broly", Marikia sighed.

"He hit you, I thought he hurt you", Broly replied.

"Broly, look at me, I'm fine", his sister said.

"Well, he's not", Broly snorted.

Suddenly, 18 came storming over to the two Saiyan siblings.

"You put my brother in the freakin' hospital!" she screamed, pointing a finger at Broly.

"Maybe he'll think twice next time he decides to lay a hand on my sister", Broly replied.

"That's not the point", 18 growled. "The point is that you attacked my brother and now he's in the hospital".

Without waiting for a response, 18 stormed off.

...In Science Class...

"Who can tell me why it's not wise to use iron when operating a compass?" Ms. Evans asked her class.

Tarble raised his hand.

The second the sixteen-year-old Saiyan's hand reached the air, Broly, Vegeta, and Turles groaned.

"Yes, Tarble?" Ms. Evans asked.

"Iron interferes with the compass' magnetic polarity and-", Tarble started.

"NERD!" Vegeta, Broly, and Turles shouted in unison.

"Class, I will **not** tolerate jokes at the expense of a fellow student!" Ms. Evans shouted. "Besides, you could all learn something from Tarble".

"You know, Ms. Evans, you're right", Vegeta said. "We **could** all learn something from Tarble; how to be nerds!"

"Class, welcome to Nerdification 101", Turles said, doing a fairly good imitation of Ms. Evans.

"Turles, you're welcome to detention after school", Ms. Evans said.

"Uh, today doesn't work for me", Turles said.

"I don't recall asking for your schedule", Ms. Evans snipped.

"Well, I still can't", Turles said.

"Well, you can either come to detention today or come in tomorrow morning, with your parents", Ms. Evans said sweetly.

"Hey, look, my schedule just cleared up, I can't make it after school today", Turles said quickly.

"Good", Ms. Evans said, and went back to teaching.

...In English Class...

"Bulma, is Raditz asleep yet?" Marikia whispered.

Bulma turned around and saw Raditz with his head lying on his desk, a definate sign that he was asleep, in addition to the soft snores.

Bulma turned back around to face Marikia and nodded.

Grinning evily, Marikia reached into her backpack and pulled out a plastic bag full of what looked like spiky, black hair.

"Where did you get that?" Bulma asked.

"A friend of mine's mom owns a hair salon and they decided to help me out with the prank", Marikia answered.

"Really?" Bulma asked.

Marikia nodded, opened the bag, and started spreading the hair out over Raditz's desk.

...30 minutes later...

"Raditz. Raditz! Wake up!" Marikia said, shaking Raditz's shoulder.

Raditz grumbled and went back to sleep.

"Wake it and shake it, Sleeping Beauty!" Marikia shouted, landing a hard blow to Raditz's back.

The long-haired Saiyan flew up.

"Huh? What? What's happening?" he asked, suddenly alert.

"Uh, Raditz, do you remember when Marikia told you that you were shedding the other day?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah", Raditz answered. "So?"

"So, look down", Marikia said, pointing at Raditz's desk.

Raditz looked down and saw locks of spiky, black hair all over his desk.

The eighteen-year-old Saiyan's eyes widened in horror.

"What's this?" he asked, grabbing a handful of hair.

"Your hair, _Baka_", Marikia answered.

"I have to get out of here before I'm bald!" Raditz screeched, grabbing his things.

"But, school's not over yet", Bulma said.

"Tell the teacher I had an emergency!" Raditz shouted before darting out of the classroom.

As soon as the long-haired Saiyan was out of the room, Marikia and Bulma exchanged glances and burst out laughing.

...

"Dad!" Raditz screamed as he burst through the door.

"You're home all ready, Brat? I thought I still had two hours of peace before you got home", Bardock groaned when he saw his oldest son.

"Dad, I need to see a specialist!" Raditz exclaimed.

"I've been saying **that** for years", Bardock snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Dad, I'm serious!" Raditz screamed.

"So am I", Bardock replied.

"Dad, my hair's falling out!" Raditz yelled.

"So, if that's the source of all you problems, then consider it a blessing when it's all gone", Bardock said.

"But, Dad, if I lose all my hair, I'm liable to look like Nappa!" Raditz wailed at the top of his lungs.

"Well, he's...You know he...He's kinda...Let's find a specialist!" Bardock shouted.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	19. Strange Feelings

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen of Fanfiction, I am extremely proud to present to you...the long awaited Chapter 19! First off, I apologize for not updating for a while now, but I really hope this incredibly long Chapter'll make up for it. I promise you guys this Chapter is by far the longest Chapter of this entire story, well for now anyway. Second, I wanna say thanks to LaughableBunny, Lilly Moonlight, Ren Rika, MRMenaMRM, and Blaze808 for all the reviews on Chapter 18. Hope you guys all enjoy this new, incredibly long Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"17, your sister's here to see you", a nurse said.

"Okay, send her in", 17 replied.

A second later, 18 came racing into the room, and gasped when she saw her brother. 17 lay on his back, his left arm and right leg both in casts, his right cheek bruised and swollen, several of his fingers in splints, several nasty bruises and fist-shaped welts on his arms, a thick white bandage on top of his black hair, and another bandage over his right eye.

"17!" 18 cried out, her usually calm face filled with horror.

"It's not as bad as it looks", 17 said, trying to calm his sister down.

"That crazy guy turned you into a living punching bag!" 18 replied angrily.

"Yeah, and I'll get him for it after I heal up, don't worry about that", 17 assured his sister.

At this, 18 seemed to relax.

"So, how long until you get out of here?" she asked.

"A few weeks", 17 answered. "Not sure how long exactly, they just said in a few weeks".

"Well, by that time, you won't even be able to fight Broly, 17", 18 said, sitting down and crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" 17 asked.

"Broly's sister, Marikia, said that they're moving to a different city this weekend", 18 answered.

"Damn", 17 growled.

...In Detention...

"I'm so bored", Turles groaned.

"How do you think I feel?" Vegeta asked.

"This is pure hell", Broly sighed.

"No kidding", Raditz put in.

Suddenly, the boys heard a girl giggle. They all turned to see Marikia, balancing a pencil on the bridge of her nose.

"Marikia, what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"Couple of tardies, some homework I didn't do, it starts to add up after a few weeks", she answered. "What about you, Raditz?"

"I fell asleep in English", Raditz answered. "So, I didn't do a book report, I saved a tree by not wasting a piece of paper".

"I'm going to go insane if Ms. Evans makes me come in here tomorrow", Vegeta growled.

"Well, Vegeta, you and Broly and Turles wouldn't be in detention if you hadn't talked back to Ms. Evans", Tarble said.

"Well, at least we're not goody-goody nerds that can't get detention", Vegeta shot back.

"I can get detention!" Tarble insisted.

"Prove it", Turles said.

Desperate to back up his words, Tarble shot a spitball at Mr. Nakamura, the teacher that was stuck overseeing detention.

"Vegeta!" Mr. Nakamura shouted as he yanked the spitball from his thick, black mustache.

"I didn't do it, it was that nerd Tarble!" Vegeta snapped.

"A likely story", Mr. Nakamura replied.

"You just wait until we get home and then you're really gonna get it", Vegeta growled at Tarble.

"EEP!" Tarble squeaked.

...At Bardock's House...

"Kakarot, where's your brother?" Bardock asked.

"He got stuck in detention", Goku answered.

"Of course", Bardock groaned.

"Well, you better go get him, Bardock, dinner's gonna be ready in an hour", Fasha ordered from the kitchen.

"Do I have too?" Bardock asked.

"Bardock", Fasha's voice grew hard.

"I'm gonna go get Raditz", Bardock said, getting to his feet and heading for the door.

...Back in Detention...

"Sir, Broly and I need to head home, we're moving this weekend and we need to finish packing", Marikia said.

"All right", Mr. Nakamura said.

Broly picked up his backpack and Marikia picked up hers and the two Saiyan siblings walked off.

"Some people have all the luck", Turles grumbled.

"I'm sick of being treated like this", Raditz groaned. "I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a man, a mature adult".

At that moment, Bardock walked into the room.

"Come on, Brat, it's time to go home", he said.

"DADDY!" Raditz shouted gleefully, running over to Bardock, followed by Turles.

"I don't remember having you", Bardock said to Turles.

"Just go with it, if my real dad finds out I was in detention again, he'll kill me!" Turles whispered.

Bardock shrugged.

"Fine, what's one more worthless brat?" he asked.

...At Capsule Corp...

"So, how's things going with you and Turles?" Bulma asked.

"I think he's just about to crack", Chi-Chi answered.

"I also heard from Goku that Raditz's in the process of having a breakdown", Bulma laughed.

"I never will understand what it is with that boy and his hair", Chi-Chi said, shaking her head.

"Me neither", Bulma said.

"So, you and Vegeta?" Chi-Chi ventured.

Bulma sighed.

"I don't know", the blue-haired heiress answered. "He acts the way he always has, and I wonder, does he like me at all? I mean, as more than just a friend?"

"Well, why can't you just ask him?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Chi-Chi, you know I can't do **that**, it'd ruin everything", Bulma said.

"You're right", Chi-Chi sighed.

"What am I gonna do?" Bulma asked.

Suddenly, the door to her bedroom opened and in walked Mrs Brief.

"Bulma, another one of your friends is here", she chirped.

"Okay, Mom", Bulma said.

A second later, Launch walked in.

"Hi, Launch", Chi-Chi said.

"Hi", Launch said.

"Hey", Bulma said.

"So, what's up?" Launch asked.

"Bulma's wondering if Vegeta really likes her or not", Chi-Chi answered.

"Really?" Launch questioned.

Bulma nodded.

"Of course he does", Launch said, shaking her head, her blond locks bouncing.

"How do you know?" Bulma asked her.

"Because, when a guy shrugs you off, that means they really like you", Launch answered knowingly. "Take Tien for example, he's always acting like he doesn't like me, but you can tell he's just playing hard to get".

Bulma and Chi-Chi said nothing.

"I know one thing though", Launch continued. "If that brainless, blue-haired bimbo, Maron keeps flirting with him, she's gonna get it".

"Why does she want him when she knows you want him anyway?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That's why she wants him", Launch growled, balling her fingerless glove clad hand into a tight fist. "Because she knows she can't have him. I've seen her type before, at my old school we had a girl just like her. I had to beat her up too".

Bulma and Chi-Chi's eyes widened.

Launch sounded pretty tough. No wonder Tien was so intimidated by her.

"So, you're sure Vegeta really likes me?" Bulma asked, quickly changing the subject.

Launch nodded.

Bulma relaxed a little, but only a little.

"So, anyway, how'd the prank on Raditz go?" Launch asked.

"It went perfectly", Chi-Chi answered. "Marikia had some hair from her friend's mom's hair salon and she threw it all over the place and Raditz thought his hair was falling out.

"That's actually pretty impressive", Launch said. "And what about Turles?"

"Even better", Bulma chuckled. "Turles is practically begging Goku to take her back".

...Back in Detention...

It was five o'clock, only half-an-hour left. However, the only ones in the room now were Vegeta, Tarble, and Mr. Nakamura.

"I can't take this, I'm the one and only Prince of all Saiyans, I can't be stuck in here", Vegeta grumbled.

"Well, what does that make _me_?" Tarble asked.

"The Prin**cess**", Vegeta smirked.

"Aw", Tarble whined, looking down.

"Shut up, you whiny nerd", Vegeta snapped.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the door opened and in walked King Vegeta.

"Finally", Vegeta groaned.

"Hi, Dad", Tarble said.

"Let's go home", King Vegeta said.

...The next day...

"Ah, the Prin**cess** of all Saiyans", Turles sneered when Tarble sat down at the Saiyans' usual table.

Goku and Raditz snorted into their scrambled eggs.

"Turles, no one call Tarble a princess except for me", Vegeta said.

"Exactly!" Tarble piped up. Then, he realized what he was agreeing to. "Wait...Hey!"

"Morning, Turly!" a voice called.

"Oh no", Turles groaned.

The five teenage Saiyans turned around to see Chi-Chi coming toward him with a bright purple box accented with silver glitter and bright pink ribbons.

"I wasn't sure whether to make you cookies, brownies, or fudge, so...I MADE YOU ALL THREE!" Chi-Chi chirped, opening the boz to reveal its' sweet contents.

"You are gonna share those, right, Turles?" Goku asked, reaching for a chocolate-chip cookie, only to have his hand smacked by Chi-Chi.

"How dare you, those are for my boyfriend!" Chi-Chi snapped.

"Can't I at least have just one cookie?" Goku pleaded.

"If _your_ girlfriend bakes them", Chi-Chi answered.

"Some guys have all the luck", Goku grumbled.

"Oh, Turles, I just love your hair", Chi-Chi cooed, running a hand through Turles' hair.

"But he and Kakarot have the same hairstyle", Tarble said.

"It's just a mess on Goku", Chi-Chi sniffed. "Speaking of hair, Raditz, how's yours?"

At this, everyone turned to the long-haired Saiyan and realized that he was wearing a bright red bandanna.

"What's with the bandanna?" the group heard Broly asked as he and Marikia sat down.

"I'm just trying a new look", Raditz answered quickly.

"Aw, is it to cover your bald spot?" Marikia mocked.

"I don't have a bald spot!" Raditz shrieked. "I'm just trying out a new look, okay?"

"Raditz, Dad's gonna be mad when he finds out you took his bandanna", Goku said.

"Your dad does have another one, doesn't he?" Bulma asked as she too sat down.

Goku shook his head.

"It used to belong to his best friend, Tora. Tora gave it to Dad before Vegeta-Sei blew up and it's the only thing Dad has from him", Goku explained.

Vegeta and Tarble looked down and Goku immediately regretted his words. They had been only babies when the remaining Saiyans had retreated to Earth when Vegeta-Sei was destroyed.

"Well, let's look on the bright side. Bulma, doesn't Turles look handsome today?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I guess so", Bulma answered, trying not to laugh. "But I'm not looking at him through the eyes of love".

"Don't encourage her!" Turles growled.

Suddenly, Tien came running up to their table, his face filled with fear.

"It's Launch! You gotta hide me!" he yelled.

"No can do", Vegeta shrugged.

"TIEN!" a girl shouted.

Tien took off in the opposite direction.

"TIEN!"

"Uh, Launch, I don't think Tien likes you all that much", Raditz said.

"Nah, he's just playing hard to get", Launch said.

She then turned to Tien.

"I dig that in a guy", she grinned.

Tien took one look and took off again.

"Tien, don't you even think for one minute that you're leaving me!" Launch called as she ran after him.

"That girl's crazy", Vegeta remarked.

"She's not crazy, Vegeta, she's in love", Tarble said.

"What's the difference?" Vegeta sneered.

Bulma turned her head away as she blushed slightly.

"Well, love can make girls do crazy things", Marikia said, nodding toward Chi-Chi, who had Turles' arm in a death grip. Meanwhile, Turles was trying to pry his arm out of her grasp.

"That's true", Tarble agreed.

"Like you'd know about it", Vegeta teased. "Oh, wait, my mistake, after all, you **ARE** the prin**cess**".

"Vegeta!" Tarble whined.

"Shut up, you whiny nerd", the sixteen-year-old Saiyan snapped.

Suddenly, the school bell rang.

"Well, Broly and I have to get to History", Marikia said.

"Yeah, me too", Bulma said, picking up her books and bag.

For some reason, Vegeta found himself staring at Bulma as she walked away. He didn't know why, but he was.

The Saiyan prince had known Bulma for seven years now. He would never admit it out loud, but she was one of his best friends.

(Flashback)

The bell rang, signaling recess.

Goku and Vegeta went underneath the trees to spar, the trees would hide them so the teachers wouldn't see them fighting.

The two had just gotten to their favorite spot when they saw a small, blue-haired girl playing with a doll underneath one of the willows.

"What are you doing here, Girl?" Vegeta demanded.

The girl turned around and blushed when she saw the two boys.

"I was just playing", she answered.

"We were just coming here to play too", Goku said, smiling at the girl. "We spar here".

"So, you need to leave or you could get hurt, because we get really rough when we spar", Vegeta said.

"But I was here first", the girl said, getting over her shyness and starting to look angry.

"Listen, Girl, I could snap your arm without even trying if I wanted to, so don't you dare talk back to me", Vegeta ordered.

"I was here first!" the girl said, stomping her foot and throwing down her doll.

"Don't challenge me, Girl!" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, calm down", Goku said.

"Stay out of this, Kakarot", Vegeta snapped.

Goku took a step back.

"Now, listen, Girl, I am much stronger than you and unless you want to be lying on the ground at my feet, go away", Vegeta said, glaring at the girl.

"My name is Bulma, you jerk", the blue-haired girl said.

"I don't recall asking your name", the nine-year-old Saiyan snapped.

"Vegeta-", Goku started, but Vegeta cut him off.

"I told you to stay out of this, Kakarot", the prince snapped.

"But, Vegeta-", Goku tried again.

"Kakarot, shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"What is going on here?" a voice demanded.

Vegeta wheeled around to see their teacher, Ms. Kusao.

"This boy's being mean to me!" Bulma said, pointing at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, is that true?" Ms. Kusao asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Kakarot and I were getting ready to start playing when this girl came over and started getting in the way", Vegeta answered.

"I was here before you were!" Bulma snapped.

"Children, that is enough!" Ms. Kusao said, clapping her hands for silence. "Vegeta, apologize to Bulma".

"I will if she apologizes to me first", Vegeta said coldly.

"In your dreams, Porcupine", Bulma said, sticking her tongue out.

"GIRL!" Vegeta said, getting ready to jump at her, but Goku grabbed his arms and held him back.

"Kakarot, let me go", Vegeta ordered.

"Vegeta, apologize", Ms. Kusao said.

"No!" Vegeta shouted.

"Then, you are coming inside with me", the teacher said, grabbing his arm and leading him away.

"Why is that boy so mean?" Bulma asked Goku.

"Who? Vegeta? Nah, he's a good guy when you get to know him, he's just a little grouchy", Goku answered.

"He definately acts like a grouch", Bulma said, crossing her arms. "Are you his friend?"

Goku smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we literally grew up together. Our dad's grew up together too", the nine-year-old Saiyan said.

"Well, that's still no excuse for the way he acted", Bulma pouted. "Doesn't he know you're supposed to be polite to a lady?"

Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Well, it is just him, his brother, and their dad. Well, unless you count their stepmom, Ayame", he said.

"Well, someone needs to teach him some manners", Bulma grumbled.

Meanwhile, Vegeta sat in the classroom.

"You are to write a letter of apology to Miss Bulma", Ms. Kusao instructed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes.

'_Well, I'll spit on it before I give it to her_', he thought bitterly.

"Fine", he said, and began writing the letter.

(Flashback ends)

Though they had gotten off to a rocky start, Vegeta admired Bulma's strong will. She had the fiery will of a Saiyan, even though she was a Human. Soon after, the two had become friends, through Goku of course.

But for some reason, Vegeta found himself thinking of Bulma as a little more than just a friend. But why? What was this strange feeling he had? Did he like her? He didn't know for sure.

But he was determined to find out.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	20. A Hilarious Halloween

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 20. Thanks to Ren Rika, Lilly Moonlight, dragonballzfangirl, DamonaVeggi, LaughableBunny, thegirlwithcoolbesties, and Ultimate'4 for all the reviews on Chapter 19. Hope you guys all enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I was once Akira Toriyama's partner and together, we created Dragon Ball Z. We were so excited, we could hardly wait to unveil our incredible creation to the public, and then, tragedy struck. I was riding to a sushi restaurant when I was in a horrible car accident and placed into a coma for six months. While I was comatose, Akira Toriyama went on and unveiled our creation without me and received all of the credit! Well, at least that's what happened in my dream...Oh well, a girl can't dream, can't she? Well, I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does and he deserves all of the credit for it.

...

"So, did you go to Broly and Marikia's house and invite them to the Halloween party like I told you to?" Bulma asked.

Goku nodded.

"I went, but when I got there, there was no one home and when I saw one of the windows open, I looked in and the house was empty, like nobody lived there anymore", the sixteen-year-old Saiyan answered.

"Their dad must have moved them away sooner", Bulma said sadly.

"Yeah, it sucks", Goku said, looking down.

"We didn't even get to tell them goodbye", Bulma said.

"Well, what kind of food's gonna be at the party?" Goku asked, trying to lighten things up.

"Goku, two of our friends just move away and all you can think about is food?" Bulma snapped.

"Sorry, I was just trying to lighten things up a little", Goku said.

"I know. I'm sorry", Bulma said.

"It's okay", Goku replied, his smile returning.

...Later that night...

"Nice dress, Bardock", King Vegeta remarked, staring at the angel costume Fasha had forced Bardock to wear.

"It's a robe, Vegeta" Bardock growled.

"That explains the glitter on your wings and sleeves", King Vegeta replied.

"Well, I could've always gone as the scariest thing in the universe", Bardock said.

"Ah, your wife with no make-up?" King Vegeta smirked.

"I was gonna say you, because my wife with no make-up is just _too_ scary", Bardock stated.

King Vegeta's smirk grew broader as he pointed behind Bardock.

"My wife's right behind me, isn't she?" the Saiyan warrior asked.

King Vegeta nodded.

Bardock turned to see Fasha.

"Lovely costume, Fasha", King Vegeta remarked.

Fasha wore a bright red mini dress with a pointy tail attached and a pair of bright red horns on her head.

"It's a good thing she's wearing a devil costume, because I have a feeling she's about to start raising hell in a minute", King Vegeta chuckled.

"You better believe I am", Fasha said, grinning evily at Bardock.

"Vegeta, if you're my friend, you will help me here", Bardock said.

"Since when were we friends?" King Vegeta asked.

Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of Bardock screaming: "Now, it's on, Woman!"

"Yeah, right!" Fasha laughed. "Now get in the kitchen and finish the dishes".

"Fine, I'll wash them, but I refuse to dry them!" Bardock shot back.

"Fine!" Fasha shouted.

"Well, I won that battle", Bardock said as he walked past Raditz, who was dressed as a pirate.

"Yeah, way to go, Dad. I'm so impressed", Raditz said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Brat", Bardock snapped.

"Bye, Dad! We're going to Bulma's party!" Goku called. He was dressed a clown.

"Don't come back!" Bardock called back.

"What was that?" Fasha snapped.

"Come back whenever, and bring back plenty of candy!" Bardock corrected himself.

...At the party...

"I like your costume", 18 said to Bulma.

The blue-haired heiress was dressed as Sleeping Beauty.

"I like your costume too", Bulma said to 18.

"Just _what_ are you supposed to be?" Vegeta demanded, taking a look at 18's costume.

18 wore a yellow dress with dark blue sleeves and red trim, with red lipstick and a black wig to finish the look.

"I'm Snow White, you moron", 18 snapped.

"Oh yeah, my stupid stepmother read that story to me and Tarble once before", Vegeta said, before turning to Krillin. "So, I guess Baldy here's one of the seven dwarves, but where's the other six?"

"Hey, I'm Prince Charming!" Krillin protested.

"I'm the prince around here", Vegeta said, sticking his chest out.

"But he's certainly not charming", Tarble said.

"Who asked you?" Vegeta snapped. "And why are you parading around here in your underwear? Everyone else has some kind of outfit here and you're in your underwear".

"It's not underwear, it's a loin-cloth, I'm Tarzan", Tarble said.

"Well on Vegeta-Sei, it would've been underwear", Vegeta smirked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're not on Vegeta-Sei!" Tarble snapped.

"What are you supposed to be?" a guy from school asked Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince had put on his white and gold Saiyan armor and royal blue bodysuit.

"He's an alien prince", Bulma answered before Vegeta could start his famous rant.

"Weird", the guy said. "Where's his crown?"

"How about I crown you?" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, let's go get some punch", Bulma said, grabbing Vegeta's arm.

"A punch'll work too", Vegeta said, smirking.

"You know that's not the kind of punch I meant, now come on!" Bulma ordered, pulling the sixteen-year-old prince away.

"Hi, Bulma!" a voice called.

Bulma turned to see Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi wore a poofy pink dress covered with bows and a matching bonnet on her head and in one hand, she carried a shepard's crook with a yellow bow tied to it.

"I'm Little Bo Peep", Chi-Chi said.

"Well, where's your sheep?" Raditz asked.

Suddenly, the room was filled with laughter as Turles came right behind Chi-Chi, wearing a fluffy, white sheep costume, complete with a yellow ribbon around his neck with a little bell.

"He's right here", Chi-Chi smiled.

"Lucky" Turles growled when he saw Raditz. "You get to be a pirate while I have to be a stupid sheep".

"I know, it's just too B-A-A-A-A-D!" Raditz smirked.

"Shut up, Raditz!" Turles snapped.

"Well, it's still better than Kakarot's costume", Vegeta snorted. "I always knew you were a clown, Kakarot".

"Hey! Clowns are fun!" Goku insisted.

"You're not", Vegeta replied.

"That was mean, Vegeta", Goku said.

"Get over it", Vegeta snapped.

"Sometimes I think it's Halloween everyday around here", Bulma sighed.

"Well, come on guys, stop arguing and let's party!" Goku said.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)

And Happy Halloween.


	21. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 21. First off, sorry I haven't updated for a while, but hopefully this new, incredibly long Chapter will make up for all the time I lost to the holiday and updating some of my other stories. Second, thanks to Firestorm1991, Daughterofrisingsun, Ren Rika, LaughableBunny, Awesome, Miffinmini, IamSuperVegito, MRMenaMRM, Yangsta, and Tasnia for all the reviews on Chapter 20. Also an additional thanks to MRMenaMRM for the review on Chapter 19 and to Tasnia for the additional review on Chapter 10. Hope you guys all enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Me, Vegeta, and Raditz are gonna go spar, you coming?" Goku asked Turles.

Before Turles could answer, Chi-Chi jumped up.

"Oh no, my Turles isn't going to spar, he could get hurt", she said.

"Ignore her, I make my own decisions", Turles said.

"Not anymore you don't", Chi-Chi protested.

"What?" Turles asked.

"You march right to the library, you have a History test you need to study for", Chi-Chi said.

"You're worse than both of my parents combined!" Turles groaned.

"It's not my fault your parents chose to neglect your education!" Chi-Chi sighed dramatically. "But if they have, then it's my duty to make sure that you're properly educated! After all, you're going to need a good job to support me and all of our future children!"

"Ch-children?" Turles stammered.

"Yes, I want at least nine of them", Chi-Chi answered. "And I mean **AT LEAST**".

Turles' eyes widened.

"NINE CHILDREN, ARE YOU CRAZY?" the teenage Saiyan screeched.

"I'm crazy for you", Chi-Chi said, smiling fondly at Turles and batting her eyelashes.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" Turles said, turning and preparing to run away.

As soon as the sixteen-year-old Saiyan tripped over Raditz's backpack.

"Oh, you poor thing! You may have suffered a concussion!" Chi-Chi squealed, jumping over to Turles, and putting her own backpack under his head.

"No, I didn't!" Turles protested.

"Oh, listen to you, trying to be brave! You're such a little trooper!" Chi-Chi smiled. "But you need to lie there, be quiet, and be a good patient!"

"I'm _losing _my patience with **YOU**!" Turles growled.

"I can't lose my patient!" Chi-Chi wailed.

"That's NOT what I said!" Turles snapped.

"Turles, she's worried about you, give her a break", Krillin said.

"Baldy, I'll give YOU a break", Turles said, glaring at Krillin.

"Something's broken? I thought that arm was lying at an odd angle!" Chi-Chi yelled. "Krillin, get the first aid kit! And hurry!"

With an evil smirk directed at Turles, Krillin hurried off to obey Chi-Chi.

A few minutes later, the bald midget returned with the first aid kit.

"Now, you just stay still", Chi-Chi said as she put a bandage on Turles' head. She then proceeded to put a collar around his neck.

"Is this really necessary?" Turles demanded.

"But of course! If you sustained a spinal injury, I'd never forgive myself!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Now to fix that broken arm".

"My arm's not broken!" Turles protested.

But his protest fell on deaf ears as Chi-Chi put a splint on his right arm.

Turles gagged as Chi-Chi tied a sling around his shoulder a little too tightly.

"Oh no, he's stopped breathing! He needs CPR!" Chi-Chi cried.

"No, I don't!" Turles screamed in panic as Chi-Chi's lips came dangerously close to his.

"Well, since I'm down here anyway", Chi-Chi grinned as she pressed her lips against Turles', then proceeded to cover his entire face with kisses.

"WOMAN, GET OFF OF ME!" Turles shouted.

"But I'm not done yet", Chi-Chi protested.

"YES, YOU ARE!" Turles yelled, pushing her away.

"Oh I love it when you're forceful, Turly Dearest", Chi-Chi sighed dreamily as she batted her eyelashes.

Turles sat up to reveal his face covered with Chi-Chi's bright pink lipstick. His flushed face made the pink lip prints stand out even more.

"Turles, your face looks like a warped valentine", Vegeta smirked.

"Shut up, Vegeta", Turles snapped. "This day's all ready been bad enough".

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of homeroom.

"Oh, it's time for class, Sugar Lips", Chi-Chi said to Turles. "I'll go to the nurse and get you a nice wheelchair".

"I don't need a wheelchair, you crazy Earth female", Turles grumbled.

"Yes, yes, of course you do", Chi-Chi said, as if she hadn't heard a thing Turles had said.

...

"Has anyone seen Chi-Chi or Turles today?" Mr. Nakamura asked his class.

"They were here earlier", Bulma answered.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Chi-Chi, merrily pushing a wheelchair containing a very indigant Turles.

"Turles, were you in an automobile accident?" Mr. Nakamura asked.

"No, I was a victim of Hurricane Chi-Chi!" Turles answered.

"Yes, the strength of our love is like a power of nature", Chi-Chi said.

Vegeta began making gagging noises, much to the annoyance of Bulma and Tarble.

"Why are in a wheelchair?" Bulma asked.

"I don't him to overexert himself during the healing process!" Chi-Chi said, patting Turles' head. "After all, I want him to walk down the aisle with me, not be wheeled down it".

"A-Aisle? What aisle?" Turles stuttered.

"When we get married of course, you silly goose!" Chi-Chi giggled.

"M-Married?" Turles choked.

"Yes, my dad's all ready got the reception hall reserved for us", Chi-Chi smiled.

"So, when's the big day?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't encourage her!" Turles groaned.

"It's right after graduation", Chi-Chi said.

"You do know we graduate in two years, Chi-Chi", Tarble said.

"Well, actually it'll prbably be one year for the nerd here", Vegeta sneered, pointing at Tarble.

"At least unlike Raditz, _I_ have a chance of graduating", Tarble shot back.

"Shut up, you worthless Teacher's Pet", Raditz grumbled.

"Don't worry, months will fly by on the wings of love and our special day'll be here before you know it", Chi-Chi said, smiling at Turles. "After that, we'll spend the rest of our lives together. Just you, me, and all of our many beautiful children".

That did it.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Turles screamed at the top of his lungs as he jumped out of the wheelchair, tore the splint and the sling off of his arm, yanked off the collar, and ripped off the bandages.

"Turles! What are you doing? You're gonna hurt yourself!" Chi-Chi screamed.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Turles snarled.

"What's going on? This isn't the Turles I know and love!" Chi-Chi cried out.

"Woman, don't you get it? It was supposed to be a prank!" Turles roared.

"What are you talking about, Snookums?" Chi-Chi asked.

"When you and Kakarot were gonna go on your first date to that stiff French place, Raditz and I made a plan to get back at Kakarot for getting us in trouble", Turles answered.

"So, what did you do?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I went as Kakarot after Raditz told the real Kakarot that you stayed home because your dad got sick and it would involve **NEEDLES**", Turles said.

Goku shuddered at the dreaded 'N' word.

"I knew you'd crack eventually and fess up", Chi-Chi said, patting Turles' head.

"Wait...What?" Turles asked.

"Yeah, I figured that out a while ago", Chi-Chi smiled. "I just wanted to see how long it'd be before you cracked".

"W-what? But...b-but...I...", Turles spluttered as Chi-Chi turned and walked out of the room.

"I have to admit the harpy's plan was impressive", Vegeta said, smirking slightly.

Turles screamed and ran out of the room.

Everyone's laughter followed the teenage Saiyan as he ran down the hall to the school exit.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	22. Tarble's Christmas Wish Gone Wrong

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 22. Thanks to FireStorm1991, dragonballzfangirl, Kaylafusher303, Ren Rika, Miffinmini, LaughableBunny, MRMenaMRM, Yangsta, and chubby bunny for all the reviews on Chapter 21. Also, thanks for the review on Chapter one from iluvveggie. Hope you guys enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Are you guys gonna be able to come to my Christmas party?" Bulma asked. "One of the ballrooms is gonna be fixed up and the rock band Electric Moon's gonna play".

"How'd you manage that? They were supposed to be on tour for a year!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Oh, they took a day off as a favor to my dad", Bulma answered.

"A favor to your dad?" Raditz looked confused.

"Hey, we're talking about _**MY**_ dad here", Bulma replied. "So, can you guys come or not?"

"Sure!" Goku answered. "Wait, there's gonna be food, right?"

"Duh, Goku!" Bulma snapped. "Can't you think of anything else besides food for once?"

"Yeah, but very often", Goku said.

"Seriously, Bulma, when does Kakarot ever think?" Vegeta asked.

"Good point", Bulma agreed.

"Hey!" Goku whined.

"Shut up, Kakarot", Vegeta snapped.

"What about you, Vegeta? Can you and Tarble come?" Bulma asked.

"I can, but Tarble has plans that night", Vegeta answered.

"Well, he could bring his date", Bulma said.

"Please, he wishes he had a date", Vegeta snorted. "In fact, that's probably what he's gonna ask Santa for".

"Santa?" Turles asked.

"Santa Claus", Vegeta groaned.

"You mean the fat guy in the red suit with the beard that gives presents to little goody-goodies like Tarble?" Turles questioned.

"You got it", Vegeta answered.

"Hey!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Wait, you still believe in Santa Claus?" Raditz asked Tarble.

"Maybe", Tarble answered after a few minutes.

Turles, Raditz, and Vegeta all started laughing.

"At least _I_ didn't give a hernia ten years ago", Tarble said, glaring at Vegeta.

"It's not my fault the old man was such a big wuss", Vegeta said with a shrug.

"You jumped on him at full speed with weighted training clothes", Tarble said.

"Good times", Vegeta laughed.

"For you", Tarble groaned.

"What else happened?" Raditz asked.

"Well, after giving the Santa in the East City mall a hernia, Vegeta was banned and unfortunately, so was I", Tarble whined. "The mall security insisted I was related to him, so we ended up going to the West City mall where there was another poor, unsuspecting Santa".

(Flashback)

"If you two want to see Santa, you better hurry up", King Vegeta said.

"Yay!" Tarble cheered, jumping a foot in the air.

"Hmm, what can I do to this one?" Vegeta asked, a mischievious smile on his face.

"Vegeta, you'd better behave this time", King Vegeta said sternly.

"I always behave", Vegeta said, trying to look innocent, but failing miserably.

"Vegeta, how many times do I have to tell you to even attempt to look innocent?" King Vegeta asked his oldest son.

"About twenty times in the last hour", Vegeta answered.

"And have you bothered to listen?" his father questioned.

Vegeta grinned and shook his head in response.

"No", he giggled evily.

"And why?" his father asked.

"Because", he said.

"Because why?" his father demanded.

"Well, it's not like I'm _always_ guilty", Vegeta insisted.

"Only 99.9 percent of the time", King Vegeta replied.

"So, that's a whole 1 percent that I've never done a thing wrong", Vegeta said.

"Brat, so help me-", King Vegeta started.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going", Vegeta said quickly, before hurrying off.

"To make sure we don't have a repeat performance of the last, I'm going first this time", Tarble said, stepping in front of Vegeta.

"Suit yourself, Brat", Vegeta said.

Suddenly, Tarble looked and couldn't believe he was standing face to face with the big, jolly guy himself: Santa Claus!

"I can't believe it's really him!" Tarble said excitedly.

"How do you know he's not just some jerk that was hired by the mall?" Vegeta whispered.

"No, this is the real one, I can tell", Tarble insisted.

Suddenly, Tarble turned a sickly green and raced for the nearest facilities.

"Poor sap, if he'd just a second later, he would've puked on Santa and I never would've let him live it down", Vegeta chuckled.

Suddenly, the seven-year-old Saiyan found himself being lifted into Santa's lap.

"So, Little boy, have you been good this year?" Santa Clause asked.

"Uh huh", Vegeta answered. '_A whole 1 percent of the year_'.

"So, want do you want for Christmas this year?" Santa asked.

"Immortality of course", Vegeta said without hesitation.

"Oh, I believe that game came out yesterday", Santa said.

Vegeta looked at him funny.

"Game?" the seven-year-old Saiyan prince asked. "What game? I asked for-",

"Okay, kid, you've had your time with Santa", one of Santa's elves said. "Come on down".

"But I didn't get to tell Santa what my little sister wanted", Vegeta protested.

"She couldn't tell him herself?" the elf questioned.

"No, she's not feeling well at the moment", Vegeta said, actually managing to look worried.

"Well, okay", the elf gave in.

"So, what does your sister want for Christmas?" Santa asked.

"She said she wanted a Barbie Dream Town House, a Ballerina Barbie, and a ballerina tutu that matches the dolls", Vegeta said.

"Typical little girl", Santa remarked.

"She especially wanted a hot pink t-shirt that says 'Daddy's Little Princess' on it in silver glitter", Vegeta finished.

"Well, that's just adorable", Santa smiled. "Well, tell her Santa'll do the best he can".

"Okay, I'm sure she'll just **love** that", Vegeta said before scampering off.

King Vegeta was heading to pick his two sons up when one of Santa's elves pulled him to the side.

"You here to pick up your kid?" the elf asked.

"Of course", King Vegeta answered. "Are they done telling Santa what they want?"

"Yeah, about that, we usually tell the parents what the lists say so the kids aren't too disappointed", the elf said.

"Well, I guess that makes since", King Vegeta said.

"Your first kid said he wanted immortality", the elf said.

"That figures", King Vegeta sighed.

"I think that's that video game that came out yesterday", the elf said. "Every kid's wanting that game".

"Yeah, that's the one", King Vegeta said quickly. "He's been talking about getting that for a while".

"Your other kid said they wanted a Barbie Dream Town House", the elf said.

King Vegeta's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked.

"I know how you feel", the elf said. "Those things DON'T run cheap".

King Vegeta said nothing.

"The kid also said they wanted a Ballerina Barbie, and a tutu that matched the dolls", the elf continued. "But the kid especially wanted a hot pink t-shirt that has 'Daddy's Little Princess' written on it in silver glitter".

"Tarble asked for all that?" King Vegeta asked.

The elf nodded.

"Is that adorable or what?" the elf smiled.

"More like a what", King Vegeta muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the elf questioned.

"Nothing", King Vegeta answered before heading off to get his sons.

"Tarble, what kind of name is THAT for a little girl?" the elf muttered when King Vegeta was a good distance away.

...

"But, Dad, I didn't get to see Santa yet!" Tarble whined as his father pulled him away.

"Too bad, Brat, the mall's closing", King Vegeta growled. "If you hadn't spent all day in the bathroom, you'd have gotten to see Santa".

"Don't worry, Tarble", Vegeta said quietly to his younger brother. "I made sure that Santa knew what you wanted for Christmas".

"Why am I suddenly scared?" Tarble asked.

(Flashback ends)

"Stop laughing, Vegeta", Tarble snapped. "It's not funny, Dad was mad at me for two days until I found my _REAL_ Christmas list in your pants pocket".

"I knew I should've destroyed the evidence", Vegeta grumbled. "Dad was just mad at YOU for two days, he was mad at **me** for the next two weeks".

"Well, what'd you expect? Daddy's Little Princess indeed!" Tarble sniffed.

"Even after all these years, **that's** still funny", Vegeta laughed.

"Shut up, Vegeta", Tarble groaned.

"What'd you say, Nerd?" Vegeta asked, balling his hand into a fist.

"Nothing", Tarble said quickly.

Bulma, Goku, Turles, Raditz, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and 18 all laughed.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	23. A New Girlfriend?

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 23. Thanks to dragonballzfangirl, MRMenaMRM, Miffinmini, TeamVegetaGirl123, Yangsta, Ren Rika, Lilly Moonlight, tasnia, and LaughableBunny for all the reviews on Chapter 22. Hope you guys all like this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Tarble, I can't believe you missed my Christmas party", Bulma pouted.

"Sorry, Bulma", Tarble said. "My girlfriend had a gymnastics meet that night and I promised her I'd be there", Tarble said.

"Whoa, **You **have a _girlfriend_?" Turles asked Tarble.

"Who's the poor desperate girl who gave up on all her dreams and got stuck with **YOU**?" Raditz snorted.

"Suri happens to be very well-rounded", Tarble said indignantly. "She's a member of the mathletes, the trilingual language club, the debate team, the track team, the gymnastics club-",

"Wow, an athletic nerd", Turles snickered.

"She's competed in beauty pageants too", Tarble added.

"Little Miss Nerd pageants don't count", Raditz said.

"You be quiet!" Tarble snapped.

"I don't have to", Raditz shot back.

"Well, Tarble, I hope you'll be able to come to my New Year's party", Bulma said.

"Can I bring Suri?" Tarble asked.

"Sure", Bulma answered.

'_If Tarble has a girlfriend, this should be interesting_', the blue-haired heiress added silently to herself.

Tarble smiled.

"Okay, thanks, Bulma", the fifteen-year-old Saiyan said.

...

"How did TARBLE get a girlfriend?" Turles asked Raditz.

The long-haired Saiyan shrugged.

"No idea", he answered. "But it's probably nothing to worry about. His girlfriend sounds like a complete she-nerd".

"Yeah, so it's probably no big loss at all", Turles said, starting to relax a little.

...

Meanwhile, Bulma was hanging put with Chi-Chi and 18 at the West City mall.

"So, where do you guys wanna go now?" Chi-Chi asked.

"What do say we get something to eat?" Bulma suggested.

"Sounds fine", 18 answered. "Hey, wait a minute, is that Vegeta over there?"

"Where?" Bulma asked, craning her head to see.

18 pointed to the food court where Vegeta sat at a table, several piles of plates around him. But a second later, the three girls noticed that the Saiyan prince wasn't alone. There was a girl sitting with him.

"Who's that?" Bulma demanded.

18 and Chi-Chi shrugged.

"Let's get closer", Bulma said.

The three girls headed behind the large ficus plant that stood beside the table where Vegeta and the girl sat.

The girl had long, sleek black hair that fell past her waist and was pulled back into a low ponytail, much like Chi-Chi's, only longer.

"She's kinda pretty", Chi-Chi admitted.

Bulma said nothing.

"Let's see if we can get a good look at the girl's face", 18 whispered.

The three girls craned their necks to see past the plant and all of the plates that Vegeta had stacked up.

The girl had side-swept bangs and big, slate gray eyes.

"She is pretty", 18 said. "But then she'd have to be for Vegeta to hand around her".

"Yeah, we ALL know how hard _Vegeta _is to please", Chi-Chi added.

"He seems to like girls with black hair too", 18 observed. "Remember Keiko?"

Chi-Chi and Bulma nodded.

"Lets just hope this one isn't as crazy as she was", Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah", 18 agreed.

Bulma remained silent. Was what 18 said true? Did Vegeta just like girls with black hair? Was that as far as his taste ran?

"Hey, Bulma, are you okay?" Chi-Chi asked, pulling her friend out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah?" Bulma asked, snapping back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Chi-Chi repeated.

"Yeah", Bulma answered.

"Well, we better get out of here before Vegeta catches us", 18 said.

"Hey, Vegeta, who are those girls behind you?" the girl suddenly asked, pointing in Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18's direction.

"Too late", 18 groaned.

"Bulma, 18, Chi-Chi", Vegeta said, giving the girls a nod.

"Hi, Vegeta", Chi-Chi said.

"Hi, Vegeta", Bulma said.

"Vegeta", 18 nodded.

"Are these friends of yours?" the girl asked.

Vegeta nodded.

"Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, this is Hisana", Vegeta said.

"Hi", Hisana said, waving to Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18.

"Hi", Chi-Chi said politely.

"Hi", 18 said.

"Hi", Bulma said, trying to hide her discomfort and disappointment that Vegeta had another girlfriend, and this one seemed even prettier and nicer than the last one. Of course, he only had one girlfriend before her.

At that moment, Bulma realized that Hisana was holding an ice cream cone.

'_He never bought me ice cream_', Bulma thought bitterly. '_Then again, we're not dating yet, and now, thanks to Hisana, we might never get together_'.

"Well, we'd better be going", Chi-Chi said, noticing the look in Bulma's eyes. "It was nice meeting you, Hisana".

"Same here", Hisana said with a faint smile.

Bulma gave a quick smile and walked away.

"Bye", Chi-Chi said.

"See you later", 18 said.

...

"Bulma, what's wrong?" 18 asked.

"You know what's wrong", Bulma answered, trying her hardest to keep from crying.

"It's because Vegeta was with that girl, isn't it?" 18 asked.

Bulma nodded sadly.

"Don't worry, Bulma, none of his girlfriends stay around very long", 18 said.

"That's true", Chi-Chi piped up.

"Thanks guys", Bulma said, smiling slightly. "Let's go finish up our shopping. After all, we've got a New Year's party to prepare for".

Chi-Chi and 18 nodded and followed their blue-haired friend through the mall.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	24. Plans For The Party

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 24. Thanks to loves2readandwrite, Ren Rika, Miffinmini, dragonballzfangirl, MRMenaMRM, Yangsta, and Lilly Moonlight for all the reviews on Chapter 23. Hope you guys enjoy this new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"So, it's all settled", Tarble said to Suri. "You can come over to my house with me this weekend and you can meet my dad after your debate".

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait to meet your father", Suri said to Tarble excitedly.

"I should warn you my dad's got a bit of a temper and he might not know what to think of you".

At this, Suri looked slightly hurt.

"I meant that my dad's not very good at talking to women", Tarble added quickly, feeling bad that he had hurt his girlfriend's feelings.

"Tarble, I'm meeting your dad, not marrying him", Suri giggled.

As the words left his girlfriend's mouth, Tarble blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", the fifteen-year-old Saiyan chuckled nervously.

...

"I'm not sure what my father will think of you", Vegeta said to Hisana. "You see, he's not very good at talking to women".

"I know how you feel", Hisana laughed. "My dad's the same way".

"Do you have a mom?" Vegeta asked.

Hisana shook her head.

"Mom left me and Dad when I was about three, so for the past thirteen years, it's just been me and Dad", she explained. "I didn't know her that well".

Vegeta didn't know what to say. So, Hisana understood what it was like to have lost a parent as a young child and not remember them that well.

"What about you?" Hisana asked.

Vegeta didn't answer.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand", Hisana said after a moment of silence.

Vegeta nodded. He didn't feel like opening up to her, even if she was his girlfriend.

"Okay then", Hisana said after realizing Vegeta wasn't going to say anything.

"So, what are you thinking of doing this weekend?" Hisana asked, hastily changing the subject.

"Well, a friend of mine is throwing a New Year's Party at her house", Vegeta answered.

"Wow, cool", Hisana said thoughtfully. "Are you bringing me?"

"Maybe", Vegeta answered as if he didn't really know. But the grin on the Saiyan prince's face gave it away.

"Yay! My boyfriend's taking me to his friend's party!" Hisana cheered, giving Vegeta a hug.

Vegeta did and said nothing.

Hisana was very emotional at times, and she would hug Vegeta or kiss the prince on the cheek. Other times she would just sit with him in silence.

...

"So, aside from me meeting your dad, are there any other plans for us this weekend?" Suri asked Tarble.

"Yeah, my friend Bulma's having a party at her house on Saturday and she said I could bring you", Tarble answered. "My brother and all our friends'll be there too".

"Sounds like fun", Suri said. "I get to meet your dad, your brother, and your friends all in one weekend".

"I like the way you look at things, Suri", Tarble said.

Suri smiled.

...

Bulma sat in her room, staring out the window and thinking.

She liked Vegeta, but he actually seemed to like this new girlfriend of his.

Were she and him just not meant to be together? Was that why she could never get him alone? Was that why she could never tell him how she really felt about him? as thatwhy he had dumped Keiko just to find another girlfriend? A better one?

It was obvious that Keiko and Hisana were nothing alike.

Keiko had gotten jealous whenever another girl showed up, eve if she was prettier than the girl. Hisana had all ready shown that she wsn't like that when Bulma had just met her.

Keiko had tried to fight any girl she thought would be considered competition to her. She had even tried to go after Bulma before realizing she and Vegeta were just friends. And even after that had been cleared up, she still showed a little jealousy and resentment toward Bulma.

Hisana had not acted that way. In fact, she herself had said she thought it was nice that Vegeta had friends who were girls as well as friends who were guys.

Keiko had been half-Saiyan.

Hisana was obviously Human. She did no possess the tail or any of the typical Saiyan features. In fact, she didn't seem t be a fighter at all.

_'So why does Vegeta like her_?' Bulma wondered.

Then, it hit her.

Vegeta had once told her about his mother, and about what little he remembered about the Saiyan queen.

(Flashback)

"Hey, Vegeta, who's this in this picture with your dad?" eleven-year-old Bulma asked, holding up a picture.

The picture was that of King Vegeta with a very beautiful woman with long, black, spiky hair. The woman's smile looked more like a smirk, similar to the way Vegeta smiled.

"That's my mother", Vegeta answered without looking at the picture.

"Your mother?" Bulma's eyes widened.

Vegeta nodded.

"She's beautiful", Bulma said, glancing back at the picture.

"Hn", Vegeta replied.

"What happened to her?" Bulma asked.

"She died", Vegeta answered. "After she had Tarble, something went wrong inside her and soon after, she died".

"Oh", Bulma said. "I'm sorry. What was she like?"

"I don't know", Vegeta said. "She died when I was a year old and Tarble was a baby, so neither of us really knew her that well. And Dad never talks about her".

"Oh", Bulma said again.

Vegeta looked down at his clenched fists.

He didn't like to talk about his mother. It just made him miss her even more.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked, looking concerned.

Vegeta didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry", Bulma whispered.

"Hn", Vegeta replied.

(Flashback ends)

It soon became obvious to Bulma that Vegeta didn't like to talk about his mother.

"He probably just would rather forget about her", Bulma said out loud.

But then, the blue-haired heiress thought of something she hadn't even considered before.

What if Hisana acted the way Vegeta's mother had?

What if Vegeta had taken Hisana as his girlfriend because she reminded him of the mother he had lost as a baby and had never known?

'_If that's the case, that may be why he seems happy with her_', Bulma decided.

That's when Bulma realized that she had to begin decorating one of the ballrooms for her New Year's party. After all, she only had three days left until the party arrived.

But she couldn't do it by herself.

Without hesitation, Bulma jumped up, grabbed her phone, and quickly texted 18.

**To: 18**

**Need your help to decorate a ballroom for the party.**

A second later, she got a reply.

**To: Bulma**

**On my way.**

Right after she saw the reply, Bulma texted Chi-Chi.

**To: Chi-Chi**

**Need your help to decorate the ballroom for the party.**

She had just sat her phone down when Chi-Chi's reply came.

**To: Bulma**

**Be there in a few.**

Bulma sat her phone down and waited for her friends to arrive.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	25. Unexpected Surprises

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 25. Thanks to Yangsta, Ren Rika, loves2readandwrite, MRMenaMRM, dragonballzfangirl, Ayu Bara the Sayian-jin, and SnowyFlame for all the reviews on Chapter 24. Hope you guys all like this brand new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi were halfway finished decorating the ballroom when suddenly, the one of the windows flew wide open and two teenagers with long, black hair came flying into the room.

"Hide us!" the taller one screamed.

"What's going on here?" Chi-Chi yelled, grabbing at her hair.

"Bulma, our father's looking for us!" the shorter one said urgently.

Bulma realized it was Marikia! And that meant that he taller one had to be Broly.

"Broly! Marikia! What are you guys doing here?" Chi-Chi asked after she calmed down.

"Our father was ready to leave this planet, but we knew we had to stay here", Broly explained.

"Kakarot, Vegeta, Tarble, Turles, Raditz, and their families are the only other Saiyans left in existance", Marikia added. "We had to see them. Dad's gone crazy. He's actually trying to control Broly and soon he'll start on me".

At that moment, Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 noticed that Broly now wore what looked like a golden headband on his head and Marikia wore thick, gold bracelets on her wrists.

"He had some scientist on the planet he's heading to make these so he could control us", Broly said.

"Why would he do that?" 18 asked, forgetting her grudge against Broly.

"So he can have Broly's awesome power at his disposal", Marikia answered.

"That's horrible", Chi-Chi said."Tell us about it", Broly said, sitting down.

"Why can't you guys just take those things off?" 18 asked, looking from Marikia's bracelets to Broly's headband.

"Because, Dad also made sure that if we try to take them off, it feels like my arms or his head are on fire", Marikia said.

"So, you couldn't take her bracelets off?" Bulma asked Broly, pointing at Marikia's wrists.

"And you couldn't take his headband off?" Chi-Chi questioned, nodding toward Broly's headband as she glanced over to Marikia.

Both Saiyan siblings shook their heads.

"He made sure of that too", Marikia sighed.

At that moment, Broly groaned and started rubbing his head.

"What's wrong, Broly?" Bulma asked, looking concerned."I get headaches from time to time because of this stupid headband", the sixteen-year-old Saiyan answered, wincing.

"It hurts?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Well, it doesn't feel good", Broly growled.

"I was just asking", Chi-Chi said, looking insulted.

Broly rolled his eyes.

"Does your dad know where you guys are?" Bulma asked.

"Last he knew we were on an island out in the very middle of the ocean", Marikia said. The fourteen-year-old sister of Broly grinned sneakily. "You see, he had tracker devices installed into each of my bracelets and Broy's headband".

"So, he can find you?" Chi-Chi screeched. "WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT YOU'RE HERE?"

"He won't", Broly chuckled.

"How?" 18 asked.

"We managed to hack into the trackers and disabled them", Broly explained.

"How did you manage to do that?" Bulma quetioned, looking impressed.

"No idea", Broly answered.

"It may have had something to with the time you headbutted that rock when the thing made your head hurt a few days ago", Marikia said.

"Yeah", Broly nodded thoughtfully.

"And when I punched that tree when I got mad", his sister added.

Broly nodded again.

"So, you're dad has no idea where you guys are?" Bulma asked.

Both siblings nodded.

"You're sure?" the blue-haired heiress inquired.

Broly and Marikia nodded again.

At this, Bulma let out a sigh of relief.

"Good", she said. "At least we know your psycho father isn't on his way here right now".

"Yeah", Broly said.

"Well, you guys can stay here for a while", Bulma said. "We've got plenty of room".

"Are you sure?" Broly asked.

Bulma nodded.

Broly and Marikia looked at each other.

"If it's all right with you", Marikia said.

"It's all right with me", Bulma said. "And we all know my mom'll be all for the idea of more kids here".

"Okay", Broly said.

"Chi-Chi, 18, I'll be right back, just let me get Mom", Bulma said.

Chi-Chi and Bulma nodded in agreement.

Bulma then turned to Broly and Marikia.

"Well, let's go see Mom", she said.

The two nodded and followed the blue-haired heirss through the door.

"I'm still mad at that guy for attacking my brother", 18 grumbled to Chi-Chi when they left.

"Oh yeah, I remember that", Chi-Chi said. "How's 17 doing anyway?"

"They'll let him out of the hospital in time for Bulma's party", 18 answered. "Which reminds me, I have to go. Mom, Dad, and I are going to the hospital to pick him up".

"Okay, I'll finish up here and I'll tell Bulma you had to go", Chi-Chi said.

"Are you gonna be okay with putting up the rest of the decorations by yourself?" 18 asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me", Chi-Chi said. "Besides, you need to get your brother. Tell him I said hi".

18 nodded and headed out the door.

Chi-Chi set back to fixing the decorations.

...

Meanwhile, Vegeta was in the park with Hisana, lying on the ground, looking up at the stars.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hisana asked, gazing up at the star-filled sky.

Vegeta said nothing.

"Do you think your father'll like me?" Hisana asked.

Vegeta didn't answer. However, he **was** confident that his father would like Hisana. Vegeta was harder to please than his father and if he liked her, so there was almost a guarantee that his father would like her.

"I have a feeling he will", Vegeta said.

Hisana smiled.

At that moment, Vegeta realized why he had hooked up with Hisana in the first place.

Hisana acted the way Vegeta had heard his father say his mother had acted.

As he realized this, Vegeta couldn't help but miss his mother. He felt bad that she had died when he was really little. He felt even worse that he had never even known her.

_'Why did you have to go, Mom_?' the teenage Saiyan prince asked himself.

"Are you all right, Vegeta?" Hisana asked, pulling Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Vegeta asked, looking to Hisana.

"Are you all right?" Hisana repeated.

"Oh...yeah", Vegeta answered, looking up at the stars.

"Vegeta, what is it?" Hisana asked, her silver eyes meeting Vegeta's onyx eyes. "You can tell me".

"It's nothing", Vegeta said.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay", Hisana replied as she and Vegeta turned back to the starry sky.

For the next few minutes, the two lay on the grass, staring up at the stars as they twinkled in the midnight blue sky.

...

"So, is it okay for them to stay here for a while?" Bulma asked her parents after she, Broly, and Marikia had finished telling the Briefs everything that had happened.

"Well, I don't see any problem with it", Dr. Brief said. "After all, we certainly have room for them".

"What do you think, Dear?" he asked, turning to his wife.

"Oh, it'll be nice to have some company here!" Mrs. Brief chirped. "They can stay as long as they need to".

"Thanks, Mom! Thanks, Dad!" Bulma squealed. "Come on, Broly! Let me show you and Marikia to your rooms".

"I just love when Bulma's friends come over!" Mrs. Brief said to her husband.

"It definately is never dull when they come over", Dr. Brief agreed. "Especially the Saiyans".

"Speaking of which, did you hear Vegeta has a new girlfriend?" Mrs. Brief asked.

"He has _another_ girlfriend?" Dr. Brief asked, nearly dropping his cigarette.

Mrs. Brief nodded.

"Bulma was telling me about it the other day", she answered. "She said they had been at the mall. She said we'll see her at the party in a few days".

Dr. Brief nodded thoughtfully as he scratched Scratch's head.

"You have a point there", he said.

"From what Bulma told me, this new girl's very pretty", Mrs. Brief added with a smile.

"Well, we all know that Vegeta knows how to pick them", Dr. Brief said.

"He sure does", Mrs. Brief agreed.

...The next day...

"Goku, please don't tell me you're wearing THAT to Bulma's party", Chi-Chi groaned, pointing at Goku's typical orange gi.

"But, Chi-Chi, this is my look", Goku whined.

"Well, then you need a new look", Chi-Chi insisted. "You should have put that on the top of your New Year's Resolution".

"But, Chi-Chi", Goku protested.

"No 'buts', Goku", Chi-Chi said firmly. "We're going shopping right now to get you some new clothes".

"Okay sure", Goku said. "But can we eat first? I'm starving!"

(Chi-Chi falls over anime style)

"Chi-Chi, are you okay?" Goku asked, kneeling down beside his girlfriend.

His only response was a groan of exasperation from Chi-Chi.

...

A few minutes later, Goku and Chi-Chi were at the West City mall.

"All right, where to start?" Chi-Chi asked, scanning the shops.

"Let's try the nearest restaurant we see", Goku answered.

"Oh, Goku", Chi-Chi grumbled, placing a hand on her forehead and shaking her head.

"Chi-Chi, you promised", Goku said.

"I did not", Chi-Chi sighed.

"Well, can we anyway?" Goku was practically begging now.

"Fine, but then we shop for clothes for you", Chi-Chi said reluctantly.

"All right!" Goku said, his normal grin returning.

Chi-Chi sighed. Why did this always have to happen to _her_?

...

"Okay, Goku, I think you've had enough", Chi-Chi said as Goku finished his eleventh plate of food.

"Come on, Chi-Chi, just one more plate", Goku said, sitting the plate with the others piled up on the table.

"You said that FIVE PLATES AGO!" Chi-Chi screamed, starting to lose her temper.

"Chi-Chi, please calm down!" Goku exclaimed, nearly dropping his plate.

"NO, I WILL NOT!" Chi-Chi hollered.

"Chi-Chi, people are starting to stare", Goku said.

"THEY'RE STARING AT THE TOWER OF PLATES IN FRONT OF YOU!" Chi-Chi snarled.

"It is kinda neat, huh?" Goku asked, grinning an idiot.

"All right, Goku, you have eaten ENOUGH", Chi-Chi said. "Now let's go find you some new stuff".

"But, I don't want to", Goku said.

"WE ARE GETTING SOME NEW CLOTHES FOR YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Chi-Chi raged.

"Okay, okay, I give up", Goku said, waving a white napkin like a flag of surrender.

Shaking her head, Chi-Chi grabbed the teenage Saiyan by the ear and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"But, Chi-Chi, I just remembered something important!" Goku said. "Please, Chi-Chi! It's a matter of life and death!"

"What, Goku?" Chi-Chi growled.

"I didn't get my dessert yet", Goku answered.

"HOW is _that _a matter of life and death?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Because I could starve without it in my stomach", Goku answered.

"AS MUCH AS YOU'VE EATEN, YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE **ANY **ROOM IN THERE!" Chi-Chi snarled.

"That was a whole ten minutes ago!" Goku insisted.

"I DON'T CARE, WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Chi-Chi screamed, yanking Goku out the door.

However, she fast enough, for Goku managed to grab a chocolate cream pie, a pineapple upsidedown cake, and a plate of brownies as a waiter passed by with a massive dessert cart.

After finishing all three desserts in a matter of seconds, Goku tossed the now empty plates to a stunned waiter as Chi-Chi finally managed to get him through the door.

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips, glaring at Goku as he licked the remaining chocolate icing from his fingers.

"Are you done?" she asked.

"You should've asked me before we left", Goku whined.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Okay, I'm done", Goku said quickly.

A second later, his look of fear turned to a look of utter satisfaction.

"That pie really hit the spot", the sixteen-year-old Saiyan sighed, patting his belly.

"You had PIE too?" Chi-Chi asked.

"And a little cake, and a couple of brownies", Goku answered, a dreamy look on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me", Chi-Chi groaned.

"Come on, Chi-Chi, there couldn't have been more than a dozen brownies on that plate", Goku said.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened.

"Goku, we are shopping for your clothes now", the daughter of the Ox-King said with quiet fury.

"But-", Goku started, but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"WE ARE SHOPPING FOR YOUR CLOTHES NOW!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Okay", Goku said in a quiet voice.

"Well, let's go", Chi-Chi said, her anger spent.

...

"Chi-Chi, I don't like this, it's too tight", Goku complained, tugging at the pair of blue jeans that Chi-Chi had picked out for him.

"Then we'll get them in the next size up", Chi-Chi explained as calmly as she could.

"Well, what about this shirt?" Goku asked, tugging at the bright blue t-shirt that he now wore.

"I think that looks good on you", Chi-Chi said, nodding her head in approval. "I wish I could find something that easily".

Goku didn't say anything.

"Well, let's get those jeans in the next size up", Chi-Chi said. "And then, let's see what else we can find for you".

Goku shrugged.

"Okay", he said, willing to go along with whatever Chi-Chi said to keep her from yelling at him again.

...

Meanwhile, 18 was at her house, talking to her brother on the phone. 17 sounded bored, eager to get out of the hospital. The doctors were taking a long time to decide if 17 would be allowed to get out for Bulma's party. The bruises and welts had healed, as had 17's right eye. Luckily, Broly hadn't damaged it bad enough to blind 17 as he had done to his father. However, 17's left arm and right leg were still going to be in casts for another month or so. Also, his fingers that had been broken would remain in their splints for another couple of weeks or so.

...

Back at Capsule Corp., Bulma was still showing Broly and Marikia around.

"This place is so big", Marikia said.

"Yeah", Broly agreed. "It seems like it'd be pretty easy to get lost around here".

"It is pretty big", Bulma admitted. "So, that's why I wanted to show you around, so you_ wouldn't_ get lost".

"Well, thanks for letting us stay here", Marikia said. "But what if our father finds us?"

"I'm sure Goku and Vegeta can handle him", Bulma assured her friend. "And we all know how well Broly can handle your dad. As evidenced by that scar that now replaces what was once his left eye".

At this, Broly grinned sheepishly.

"I know I shouldn't have wanted to do that, but I did", Broly said quietly.

"You don't like your dad, do you?" Bulma asked him.

Broly shook his head.

"Neither of us do", he said, glaring at the floor. "He thinks he can do and say whatever he wants to us and he treats us like we're just belongings of his".

"He's a heartless monster", Marikia said bitterly.

Broly nodded his agreement to his sister's words.

"You guys had a reason to run away then", Bulma said.

"Well, Dad doesn't know how to sense power levels like us and the others", Marikia said.

"That's why he put those tracking devices in my headband and my sister's bracelets", Broly added.

Now it was Marikia's turn to nod in agreement.

...

Back at the West City mall, Chi-Chi and Goku had found several new clothes for Goku.

"Okay, I guess now we have to find something for the two of us to wear for Bulma's party", Chi-Chi said.

"Sure", Goku agreed, doing his absolute best to keep from ticking Chi-Chi off again.

"Let's go to that place over there", Chi-Chi said, pointing to a store that had bright lights flashing and dance music blaring from inside.

Goku nodded and followed Chi-Chi into the store.

...

"What do you think, Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, holding up an electric purple mini dress with spaghetti straps.

"Uh, it looks nice, Chi-Chi", Goku said sincerely.

"You really like it?" Chi-Chi asked, beaming at Goku.

Goku nodded.

"Okay, I'll get it", she said. "Now, we just need to find you something".

...

Bulma had just fallen asleep when her phone rang.

"Hello?" the blue-haired heiress groaned.

"Is this Bulma?" a voice on the other line asked.

"Yeah", Bulma answered groggily. "Who's this?"

"It's me, Yamcha", the voice answered. "I'm in your History class".

Yamcha...

The name sounded familiar to Bulma.

Then she remembered. Yamcha sat across from her.

Marikia used to sit in that seat, but now Marikia couldn't go to school, that would make it easier for Paragus to find her and her brother.

"What do you want, Yamcha?" Bulma groaned.

"Just wanted to say hey", Yamcha answered.

"That's it?" Bulma asked.

"I also wanted to know if you'd like to go out sometime", Yamcha admitted. "You know, like for a movie or something".

At first, Bulma didn't say anything.

"You still there?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes", Bulma answered him.

"Well, what do you say?" Yamcha questioned.

"I don't know, Yamcha", Bulma answered. "I mean, I'm throwing a party in a couple of days".

"Can I come?" Yamcha asked her eagerly. "We could go to your party together. That could be our first date".

"I don't know", Bulma said again.

"Well, you don't have to answer right away", Yamcha said quickly. "Just think about it and let me know when you've decided".

"Okay", Bulma said.

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later", Yamcha said.

"Wait a minute, how did you get my phone number?" Bulma demanded, now slightly more awake.

"Oh, that, I called one of the main offices at Capsule Corp. and asked if I could speak to you", Yamcha answered. "So, they said I could reach you at a particular number, and they gave me your number".

'_Of course_', Bulma thought.

"So, I guess I'll talk to you later", Yamcha continued.

"I guess", Bulma replied.

"Okay, see ya", Yamcha said.

A second later, he hung up.

Bulma sat her phone down on her bedside table.

Should she go out with Yamcha? Or should she wait for someone else to ask her out?

The blue-haired heiress decided to just go out with Yamcha. There was no chance of Vegeta asking her out. Not now that he had a girlfriend.

'_I may as well at least give Yamcha a chance_', Bulma reasoned. After all, she didn't really know Yamcha too well, even though the two had been classmates since kindergarten. This could be a chance to get to know him.

She decided she would talk to Yamcha tomorrow. Maybe they could go to her party together.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	26. The Party

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 26. Thanks to Firestorm1991, Ren Rika, Yangsta, Alchemylover19, dragonballzfangirl, MRMenaMRM, and Ayu Bara the saiyan-jin for all the reviews on Chapter 25. Hope you guys all like this brand new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"So, I guess I'll see you in an hour. Bye, Yamcha", Bulma said before hanging up her cell phone.

With that, the blue-haired heiress turned and checked to see if everything was ready for her party.

And after she had checked everything, Bulma went back to her room to change for the party.

...

"That looks perfect on you, Goku", Chi-Chi smiled.

"It feels kinda funny, but I guess I'll get used to it", Goku said, grinning nervously.

The teenage Saiyan wore a dark red t-shirt, black jeans, and his usual boots.

"What do you think of my outift?" Chi-Chi asked, showing off the purple mini dress she had bought.

"It looks great, Chi-Chi", Goku said.

"Well, let's go before my dad wants to take pictures", Chi-Chi said.

Sadly, she and Goku weren't fast enough, for at that moment, the Ox-King came in, armed with a digital camera.

"All right, let's make these memories last forever", he chuckled.

"Please make it quick, Daddy", Chi-Chi sighed. "We're running kind of late".

"Don't worry, it'll just take a moment", her father assured her.

...

"Great party, Bulma!" 18 shouted over the music. Electric Moon's guitarist was beginning his solo.

"Thanks", Bulma called back. "By the way, I love the outfit".

18 wore a pair of white jeans with a rhineston-covered black tank top with a matching white denim jacket and black leather boots.

"Thanks, I like yours too", she replied.

Bulma wore a bright red mini dress with matching high heels.

A second later, Chi-Chi and Goku made their way through the crowd to Bulma and 18.

"Wow, Goku", Bulma said, looking at Goku's new outfit. "It's weird not seeing you wearing your orange gi".

"Yeah, it feels weird, but Chi-Chi says I'll get used to it", Goku chuckled, scratching the back of his head while grinning stupidly.

Chi-Chi smiled, crossed her arms, and nodded.

"So, where are Krillin and Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"They should be here any minute", 18 answered. "But then Krillin's always late. He thinks it makes him look cool".

"Baldy wouldn't look cool if I locked him in the freezer", a voice out of nowhere said.

Everyone turned around to see Vegeta in a pair of black jeans, a royal blue t-shirt, and a black leather jacket.

"Where's Hisana?" Goku asked.

"Right here", Hisana said, coming out from behind Vegeta.

Hisana's long, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a hot pink mini skirt, a matching tank top, black fingerless gloves, and to top it all off, she wore a pair of black boots similar to the ones that Bulma had seen Bardock wear, but the stripes on the toes were a hot pink instead of bright green.

"Wow", Goku said.

"That your girlfriend, Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"Why do _you_ care?" 18 demanded.

"Just asking", Krillin answered quickly. "I was just curious".

"Careful, you could end up like the cat", 18 said, narrowing her ice blue eyes.

Her words took a minute to register.

"The cat?" Krillin looked confused. But then, it hit him.

"Oh, that cat", the bald teenager gulped.

A second later, Raditz appeared with what had to be twins. Both girls had chin-length black hair and bright green eyes. The girl on Raditz's left wore a bright red tank top and a black mini skirt with red high heels. The girl on the right wore a black tank top and red mini skirt with black high heels.

"Twins?" Turles asked. "Seriously, Raditz?"

"Kara felt bad about leaving her sister Tara dateless", Raditz explained. "So, being the gentleman I am, I offered to take both of them to the party".

"Well, Tara and I are gonna go freshen up", Kara, the one on the left, said.

Her sister nodded.

"I get first dance", Tara declared.

Then, both each gave Raditz a peck on the cheek before they walked away.

"How does he do it?" Turles asked.

"I'm just that that good", Raditz answered with a smirk as he ran a hand through his long, black mane.

As soon as he said this, Vegeta uttered, "Oh, shut up, Raditz".

...

"So where are Tarble and his girlfriend?" Krillin asked, scanning the ballroom.

"What is it with you and other people's girlfriends?" 18 asked.

"I'm just trying to get to know the new girls", Krillin said.

"Oh, is that your way of saying you're trying to keep your options open?" 18 demanded.

"I didn't say that", Krillin replied.

"You didn't have to, I can read it in your face", 18 said, turning away from her boyfriend.

"Hey, guys, look", Turles said, pointing to something at the front of the ballroom.

Everyone turned around to see Tarble with a girl.

The girl had straight, shoulder-length black hair and almond-shaped ice blue eyes. She wore a ice blue tank top with silver accents, a black mini skirt, and silver high heels.

Tarble on the other hand, wore an outift similar to Vegeta's, only his shirt was ice blue like his girlfriend's.

"Who's the girl?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I think that's Tarble's girlfriend", Bulma said.

"I thought she didn't exist", Turles gasped.

"Hi, everybody", Tarble said.

"Hi", everyone said in unison.

"Hi", Tarble's girlfriend waved.

"You're Tarble's girlfriend, huh?" Raditz asked.

The girl nodded.

"I'm Suri", she said. "And you must be Raditz".

"So, you've heard of me?" Raditz smirked.

"Of course, you're ego's even bigger than that mop of yours", Suri replied.

Raditz blushed slightly.

Suri then turned to Krillin.

"You must be Krillin", she told him. "I'll confess you're a bit shorter than I expected".

"Everyone says that", 18 teased.

Krillin looked down as his face turned red as Bulma's dress.

"And you", Suri said, turning to Vegeta. "You're Tarble's brother".

"That's debatable", Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta!" Tarble yelled.

Suri laughed as Tarble glared at Vegeta, who also laughed.

"I'm Bulma", Bulma said, shaking Suri's hand. "This is my date, Yamcha".

Yamcha, who had just appeared, smiled nervously as Suri shook his hand.

"And Tien's around here somewhere", Krillin added, looking around.

"He's probably hiding from Launch", 18 chimed in.

Sure enough, a second later, Tien was seen racing through the ballroom, follwed closely by Launch.

"We're gonna dance now, right?" the blonde-haired girl demanded.

Tien backed against the wall, wishing he could just disappear.

A second later, Launch grabbed three-eyed teen by the wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"We are gonna dance whether you like it or not, got it?" Launch growled.

Tien nodded his head quickly.

"I thought you'd see it my way", Launch said with a smirk. "You're just such an agreeable guy, and that's one of the reasons I like you".

Tien rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare roll those eyes at me!" Launch snapped.

"Yes, ma'am", Tien said hastily.

"Okay, let's dance", Launch said, tugging on Tien's arm.

...

"So, Tarble told us you're in gymnastics", Bulma said to Suri.

Suri nodded.

"Yep, I've been taking lessons since I was three", she said.

"He also said that you'e competed in beauty pageants", Bulma added.

Suri nodded again.

"Mom got me into those when I turned five and then, I just started enjoying them", she explained.

"Hey, Suri", Turles said, coming toward the fifteen-year-old girl. "When you get sick of the nerd, I'm available".

"Pass", Suri scoffed.

"Come on", Turles said, grabbing Suri's shoulder. "Why settle for a hamburger when you can have a steak?"

"How dare you!" Suri snarled.

"Turles, I should warn you", Tarble said quickly. "Suri's"-

The fifteen-year-old Saiyan prince was cut off by a loud scream from Turles as he was tossed to the ground.

"She's a black belt in karate", Tarble said.

"Sure, now you tell me", Turles groaned, rubbing his head.

"Let's go, Tarble", Suri said, her composure returning.

"Okay", Tarble said, taking Suri's hand and the two strolled off to the dance floor.

"I can't believe Tarble got a girl like that", Turles said. "I was expecting some she-nerd with some stupid, thick glasses or something like that".

"I know", Raditz replied. "So did I".

"I gotta go outside", Turles said, rubbing his head.

"I don't get it", Raditz said, turning to Bulma. "How did **he** get one of _those_? Better yet, how did **I** miss one?"

"Tarble told me she doesn't go to our school", Bulma answered him.

"Oh, that's a relief", Raditz said, wiping his forehead. "For a minute there, I thought I was losing my touch".

"You'll lose more than that if you don't shut up", Vegeta said with an evil smirk.

Raditz took a step back and grabbed at his hair.

...

Three hours passed and people began to leave.

"Well, I gotta go home now", Suri said, checking her phone. "Mom will kill me if I'm late".

"Okay", Tarble said. "I'll come by your house tomorrow so I can take you to meet my dad.

"Sounds good", Suri agreed.

With that, Suri gave Tarble a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tarble blushed slightly as he waved to Suri. He couldn't help but feel like he and Suri were practically meant for each other.

...

Suri blushed as she thought of Tarble. He was different from most guys she knew. He was sweet and sensitive and smart. He was a fighter, but only when he absolutely had to be. And Suri liked that about him.

'_At least he doesn't try to show off and flex his muscles every five minutes_', she told herself.

And he was the exact opposite of Masako.

Masako had been Suri's boyfriend before Tarble. He had been a wrestler. All he cared about was how much bigger and stronger he was than everybody else, and whether or not he had the hottest grlfriend. He had never taken Suri out to a movie or to meet his family or even just talk to her so they could get to really know each other.

Things had gone on that way for three months. Finally, Suri just couldn't take it anymore and she broke up with him. And being the big-mouthed jerk-face he was, he had told everyone that _he_ dumped _her_ for someone hotter.

Now, Tarble had taken her to meet his friends, gone to her competitions to support her, talked with her, and now here he was going to take her to meet his father tomorrow. He had done everything in a month that Masako hadn't done in three months.

Maybe this relationship would last.

...

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow", Bulma said, waving to Yamcha.

"See ya", Yamcha called back.

Bukma didn't know why, but she felt like she was beginning to like Yamcha.

She still like Vegeta, but he wasn't single.

'_Maybe this is for the best_', the blue-haired heiress decided.

...The next day...

"I think this is the place", one of the men said.

"If it's called Earth, then this should be it", the other replied.

"Computer, analysis", the first man directed the computer system.

"Coordinates 4562907D, Planet Earth", the computer responded.

"Yep, we're here then", the second man said, a smirk on his face.

"That's a good thing though", the first man reminded his companion. "This is where King Vegeta and Bardock went with their wives and sons, along with a couple of other Saiyans when Frieza destroyed Vegeta-Sei".

"You reckon they're still here?" the second one asked.

"Well, unless Frieza came after them, I'm pretty sure they're still here", the first answered.

"From the view here, this Earth seems like it might be a nice little rock", the second snickered.

"Well, get ready, we're about to enter the planet's atmosphere", the first said as the pod both men traveled in zoomed closer and closer to Earth.

...

Bulma was picking some stuff up for her dad in the city when she saw two men wearing armor that looked very much like the kind she had seen Vegeta, Goku, Raditz, Tarble, Turles, Nappa, Bardock, and King Vegeta all wear before. But these men looked a bit different from them.

'_Who are they_?' the blue-haired heiress wondered. _'And why are they here_?'

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	27. Prepare to Face the Strangers

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 27. Thanks to Miffinmini, loves2readandwrite, Ren Rika, trunkzonlygirl, dragonballzgirl, Ayu Bara the Super Saiyan, Mr. High-and-Almighty, and MRMenaMRM for all the reviews on Chapter 26. I hope you guys all enjoy this brand new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"So, what does your fortune say?" Chi-Chi asked 18.

It was after school and Bulma, Chi-Chi, 18, Yamcha, Goku, Krillin, Raditz, Turles, Vegeta, and Tarble were all at the new Chinese restaurant, 'Imperial Gardens', which was right down the street from West City High.

"Well, what does it say, 18?" Chi-Chi asked again.

"It says '_Big surprises will come in small packages'_", 18 answered.

"So, Cueball here must be the small package", Raditz teased, pointing to Krillin who blushed.

A second later, the bald teenager held out a fist.

"Let me show you the big surprise", he growled, glaring at Raditz.

"Just sit down, Krillin", 18 said to him. "Stop trying to act tough, you're not fooling anyone".

"Wow, thanks for the support", Krillin said sarcastically.

"Anytime", 18 replied coolly.

"What about yours, Raditz?" Bulma asked.

Raditz tore it in half, and pulled out the strip of paper.

"It says '_Your presence is important to all who are around you_'", the long-haired Saiyan read. "That is **so** true".

"Oh, shut up, Raditz", Vegeta snapped.

"Silence, the cookie has declared it so", Raditz said, holding up the cookie.

Everyone else responded by tossing their napkins and cookie wrappers at Raditz.

"What's yours say, Turles?" Tarble questioned.

Turles tore open his cookie and pulled out the little strip of paper.

"_'You are destined to spend your life alone_'", Turles read.

He tossed the paper to the side.

"It just figures", he growled.

"Wow, these things are so accurate, it's scary", Raditz said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Puffball", Turles growled.

"I'd like to see you make me", Raditz shot back.

Turles stood up, only to have 18 and Vegeta push him back into his seat.

"Sit down", Vegeta growled.

Turles growled in reply, but relented and sat back in his seat.

"Guys, I have something important I need to tell you", Bulma said urgently.

"What's up, Bulma?" Goku asked, looking curious.

"Is something wrong?" Tarble questioned, looking a little worried.

"I don't know, but I saw two weird guys walking through the city here the other day", Bulma began.

"There's weirdos all over this place", Turles said. He then pointed to Raditz and Krillin. "Take these two for example".

"Shut up, Turles", Raditz said, tossing his hair for the thousandth time that hour. "You're just jealous that you're not a stud like me".

"Shut up, Raditz!" Turles snapped.

"You shut up", Raditz retorted.

"BOTH of you shut up!" Vegeta snarled.

"Okay", the two teenage Saiyans squeaked in unison.

"Now, what do you need to tell us?" Vegeta asked Bulma.

"Yesterday, I saw two guys who looked like they weren't human", Bulma began. "They both wore armor like you guys have worn before".

"That sounds pretty cool", Raditz piped up.

Vegeta glared at him and the long-haired Saiyan fell silent.

"Anyway, I just thought I should tell you guys, because there's no telling who they are, or what they want", Bulma finished.

"This sounds pretty exciting", Goku said, grinning excitedly.

"Yes, it does", Vegeta said, a smirk crossing his face.

"What do you think they want?" Tarble asked.

"Who cares? If they're looking for a fight, I say we give them one", Turles said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, now we're talking", Krillin said.

"Yeah, let's show the these guys what we're made of", Yamcha chimed in.

"No, you two are staying here with Tarble", Vegeta said. "Kakarot, Raditz, Turles, Bardock, Dad, and I will handle this".

"Why do we have to stay?" Krillin demanded.

"So you weaklings won't get in our way, of course", Turles answered.

"Besides, Suri and I have a date in an hour", Tarble said, glancing at his watch. "Which means I have to go".

"Well, see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya", Raditz teased.

Tarble rolled his eyes and hurried off.

"Anyway, Kakarot, Raditz, go get your father", Vegeta ordered.

Goku and Raditz nodded.

"I'll go get my father and we'll sense where these two are", Vegeta continued.

"Well, we'd better get going then", Turles said.

With that, the four Saiyans hurried off.

"Why does this not surprise me?" Chi-Chi groaned.

"It shouldn't", was 18's only reply.

"I guess it's a good thing we all ready payed the check", Yamcha said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

...

"So, are you certain that these strangers were wearing Saiyan armor?" King Vegeta asked his oldest son.

"That's what Bulma said, and she was too scared to look like she was lying", Vegeta answered.

Without another word, the two Saiyan royals flew off to meet with Turles, Goku, Bardock, and Raditz, ready to face whoever these strangers were.

...

...

Who are these strange visitors from space? And what do they want? Find out in the next Chapter.

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	28. Saiyan Reunion

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 28. First off, I am sorry that I haven't been able to update on this story, or any of my other Fanfics, in quite a while. But in my defense, I had a very horrible case of stupid writer's block for this story and some of the others, not to mention I've been super busy even though school's been out for a month now, but I guess that happens when you get a summer job. But the writer's block is better now and I hope this brand new, incredibly long Chapter will make up for the absence. Second off, I wanna say thanks to Mistress of Butterflies, KimiruMai, loves2readandwrite, MRMenaMRM, dragonballzfangirl, PrincessBluala, LaughableBunny, SnowyFlame, Muffinmini, harleythegirl, IamSuperVegito, KrissyNGoten, Supersayain34, VegetaFan4Ever, and Guest for all of the incredible reviews on Chapter 27. Also, an additional thanks to Mr Hanzo hattori for the additional review on Chapter 1. I really do hope that you guys all like this brand new, incredibly long Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"This energy feels familiar," Bardock said as he, King Vegeta, Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, and Turles got closer and closer to the two unknown forces.

"Yes, but there's no doubt in miy mind that that's Saiyan energy," King Vegeta agreed. "It has to be."

Goku noticed that his father had an intense expression on his face. His jaw was set in a look of fierce determination and his dark eyes were narrowed.

Goku wanted to ask his father what was wrong, but then he decided it might be better not to ask. Besides, his father hadn't had any real competition in years. He was probably just excited.

So, without a second thought on the matter, the sixteen-year-old Saiyan quickly dismissed it and followed his father, brother, his friends, and Vegeta's father as they got closer and closer to the two strange power levels.

...

About ten minutes later, the Saiyans reached their destination.

"Suppress your power levels," King Vegeta warned. "You never know, we may be dealing with two of Frieza's men. These power levels are fairly substantial."

"But Frieza has no idea that we survived Vegeta-Sei's destruction," Bardock said.

"That doesn't mean that these power levels don't belong to two of his scouts," King Vegeta replied.

"He does kinda have a point there, Bardock," Turles admitted.

"Well, there's only one way to find out who they are," Vegeta said, speeding up slightly.

"Vegeta!" his father exclaimed. "I told you to suppress your energy, not increase it."

"Dad, if these really are Frieza's scouts, then we need to stop them from doing any serious damage to Earth," Vegeta replied. "Besides, those scouters are useless when we disguise our power levels."

King Vegeta said nothing.

Vegeta shook his head and sped up.

Bardock, Raditz, Goku, and Turles all did the same.

King Vegeta sighed and followed suit.

...

"So, where did your father and brother run off to in such a hurry?" Suri asked Tarble.

It was after school and Tarble had met Suri at Imperial Gardens. The Chinese restaurant had now become a popular after-school spot for Tarble, Vegeta, Goku, Raditz, and the others.

"Well?" Suri asked. "Where did they go?"

Tarble didn't know what to say. He knew his brother and father would kill him if he revealed that they were Saiyans. They would explode at him if he told Suri that they had gone off to face otherworldly enemies. And it would be embarrassing if he told her that he had been left behind because he didn't like to fight.

"They...They had to do something," Tarble answered. "They wouldn't tell me though. They just said that I couldn't come."

That was almost the truth. They had told Tarble that he couldn't go with them.

"Oh..." Suri kissed Tarble on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was personal."

"It's okay," Tarble said, relieved that he had been able to play that off so well.

"So, when do I get to meet your dad?" Suri pouted. "I still haven't gotten to meet him. Even though I was supposed to."

"Well, you see...Dad's kinda..." Tarble tried to think of the right words to describe his father.

"Kinda what?" Suri asked, eager to know a little bit more about her boyfriend's father. She had already met his brother, but she had only seen his father in passing. She couldn't help but notice that Tarble's brother, Vegeta, resembled their father more than Tarble did.

Tarble sighed.

"Dad acts kinda like how Vegeta does," he answered. "I guess that's where Vegeta got it."

"Wow," Suri said.

"Yeah," Tarble replied, "Vegeta was even named after our dad."

"Wow," Suri's ice blue eyes widened slightly. "What about your mom?"

Tarble sighed and looked down.

"Mom died when I was a baby and Vegeta was a year old," Tarble explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Suri said, looking sad.

"It's okay," tarble said, giving his girlfriend a slight smile. "You didn't know."

...

Bulma had tried to talk herself out of it, but it hadn't worked. She was getting ready to go on a date with Yamcha.

The blue-haired heiress had no idea what had possessed her to do this, but she had accepted Yamcha's offer to go out on a date and now, she had to honor her word. That was just the kind of person she was.

Bulma sighed and glanced at her reflection in her vanity mirror. She had decided to wear a pair of dark wash jeans that hugged her hips but flared a little at the end of the legs and she had chosen a white sleeveless top and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She wore a pair of silver high heels and her toenails were painted a light pink. Her makeup was simple. She wore pale blue eyeshadow and sheer lip gloss.

Maybe she should go out with Yamcha. He might be able to help her get over Vegeta. After all, she couldn't go out with Vegeta, he had a girlfriend.

Though she tried her best to fight it, Bulma couldn't help but wish that she was getting ready to go out with Vegeta instead of Yamcha. After all, Yamcha had a reputation as being a player. And his reputation was even worse than that of Raditz. At least Raditz was a bit of a gentlemen to his dates.

Yamcha on the other hand was the exact opposite. He was known to be broke nine times out of ten whenever he actually managed to get a date, which despite his repuation, was a good percent of the time. Of course, the number of girls he had dated was nowhere even close to the number of girls Raditz had dated.

Yet, no matter what Bulma tried to tell herself, she couldn't shake this feeling of dread she had. Yamcha wasn't her type. So why had she said yes? Why had she agreed to go out with him? Why?

Suddenly, Bulma grabbed her phone and dialed Yamcha's number.

"You got Yamcha," the blue-haired daughter of Dr. Brief heard Yamcha's voice say.

Bulma took a deep breath and spoke into the phone.

"Listen, Yamcha," she began. "I can't go on a date with you tonight. I'm sorry."

"And just why not?" Yamcha asked, sounding suspicious.

"Because, I'm just not ready to really go out on a date just yet," Bulma answered.

She heard Yamcha growl on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there in hlf an hour," Yamcha snapped before hanging up.

Bulma's eyes widened as she gasped and stared down at her phone, shocked at Yamcha's sudden rudeness.

"Unbelievable!" she huffed, setting her phone down before she flung it somewhere. All she had said was that she couldn't go on a date with Yamcha. And he had treated her so rudely just now. Well, she'd show him.

"Well, see if I ever go on a date with _him_ again," Bulma sighed in frustration, folding her arms over her chest and began to scheme to get back at Yamcha.

But first, how was she going to get rid of him now? He said he would be there in half an hour.

Maybe she'd get lucky and he'd turn out to be one of those guys who decides to run late, just because he thinks he can.

Without a second thought, Bulma hurried to the part of Capsule Corp. where Broly and his sister stayed.

...A few minutes later...

Of course, she would need help. So, who better to go to than Broly's sister, Marikia? The young Saiyan girl had done wonders in making Raditz think he was going bald a few months before. If anyone could come up with a great way to get a jerk like Yamcha back than the younger sister of Broly?

"Sure thing, I can make Yamcha wish he'd never mesed with you," Marikia said to Bulma. She had an evil grin on her face that gave Bulma goose bumps.

"Good," Bulma said, smiling nervously. "So what are you gonna to do him?"

"I don't think I should tell you," Marikia told her.

"Why not?" Bulma asked.

"Because, this way, you'll be genuinely innocent whenever anyone catches up to what I'm planning to do," Marikia explained.

"Oh," Bulma nodded, now understanding.

"And all of the fun begins tomorrow morning," Marikia added, her grin growing even more evil as her royal blue eyes filled with mischief. "Broly'll be helping me out a little bit too."

"But I need a little bit of help tonight," Bulma said. "Please, Marikia, can you do just a little something tonight?"

Marikia sighed and laughed.

"Yeah, alright," she answered.

Bulma smiled gratefully at her friend.

"Thanks," she beamed.

"No problem," Marikia replied, batting the air with her hand as though it was nothing.

...

"The lifeforms on this planet are weak," one of the mysterious strangers from space told the other. Both had landed in a forest just outside of West City.

"Tell me about it," the other snorted, shaking his shoulder-length ponytail. "So do you think Bardock and King Vegeta made it out here?"

"I don't know," the other answered.

Suddenly, the one with longer hair heard his scouter beep.

"Wait! I'm detecting several fairly substantial power levels!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" the other asked him.

"I'm positive, Tora," the second answered.

The one called Tora sighed and shook his head.

"Zorn, I'll bet your scouter's messed up," he said.

The one known as Zorn glared at Tora.

"For your information, this is an advanced model," he growled. "It's far more advanced than your old model."

"Yeah, yours _was_ advanced," Tora chuckled. "Ten years ago."

"Shut up, Tora," Zorn snapped, punching Tora in the shoulder, hard.

"Ouch," Tora groaned, rubbing his shoulder and glaring at Zorn.

Suddenly, Zorn's scouter beeped again.

With a frustrated growl, Zorn yanked his couter off of his face and flung it at the ground.

"That's it, I give up," he sighed in annoyance. "The stupid thing's completely busted."

"I wouldn't rely too heavily on a device as foolish as a scouter if I were you," Zorn heard a strangely familiar voice say.

Zorn and Tora spun around and prepared themselves for a fight.

Suddenly, Zorn stared at the man whom had been the source of the voice.

The man had spiky, black hair that stood upward like a flame, a beard, and onyx black eyes that burned into Zorn's.

Zorn immediately recognized the man.

"King Vegeta!" the Saiyan warrior exclaimed, dropping to his knees and saluting the Saiyan king.

Tora stared at Zorn, but then his gaze traveled to a man with spiky, black, unkempt hair that stuck out in all directions, a red bandanna, and a jagged scar on his left cheek.

The man glared at Tora. But then, his gaze softened slightly as his glare became an excited grin.

"Tora! Is that really you?" he asked. "Tora!"

Tora recognized the warrior. It was his old friend, Bardock!

"Bardock!" the long-haired Saiyan shouted. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Same here, Buddy," Bardock said, walking over and giving Tora's ponytail a good, hard yank.

Tora winced then laughed.

"You still do that," he chuckled.

"And you still hate it," Bardock smirked.

"That I do, Bardock," Tora replied. "That I do."

Goku, Raditz, Turles, and Vegeta all stared at Bardock, Tora, Zorn, and King Vegeta in shock.

"Dad, you know this guy?" Goku asked, nodding toward Tora.

Bardock nodded.

"Kakarot, this is my old friend, Tora," he said. "Tora, this is my youngest son, Kakarot."

"Oh yeah, I remember you, Kid," Tora said, looking to Goku. "I don't guess you really remember me, you were practically still a baby the last time I saw you, Kakarot. Actually, you were still a baby when I last saw you."

"My name is Kakarot, but pretty mucheverybody calls me Goku now," Goku informed Tora.

"Well, I'm gonna call you by your Saiyan name. Your real name," Tora replied, messing up Goku's hair. "Whether you like it or not, Kakarot."

Goku laughed and batted Tora's hand away.

Tora laughed too before turning to Raditz.

"And you must be Bardock older kid. Raditz, right?" he asked.

Raditz smirked and ran a hand through his thick mane of hair.

"The one and only," he said.

Tora chuckled.

"You're your father's son alright," he remarked.

"Don't remind me," Bardock groaned playfully.

Raditz glared at his father.

...

"So, how did you and Tora get off of Vegeta-Sei before it was destroyed?" King Vegeta asked Zorn.

"We were both off on a mission with other warriors at the time," Zorn explained, who had insisted on remaing on his knees on the ground.

"Did the others come with you?" King Vegeta demanded.

Zorn looked ashamed and shook his head.

"No," he answered. "They were both killed when we tried to leave the planet. Their engines failed because they hadn't gotten the chance to replenish any fuel and they ended up being pulled off course and into a nearby star."

King Vegeta sighed. So there were now only a few Saiyans left in the entire universe.

"Is the prince here with you, Sire?" Zorn asked his king, eager to know if the young Prince Vegeta was still alive and well even after all these years. Especially after all these years.

King Vegeta nodded.

"Yes, both of the princes are in fact," he said. "But Prince Tarble is not here. He's off in the city over there."

Zorn looked surprised.

"Apparently, he's on a date with his new girlfriend," King Vegeta continued, noticing the look of utter surprise and confusion on his former advisor's face.

Zorn was confused now. Just how much had changed in the time that he and Tora had been gone? But then, it had been almost ten years, so there was knowing just how much had changed.

...

"My dad and brother should be home in about an hour," Tarble said when he and Suri finished eating.

"So, I can meet your dad then?" Suri asked.

Tarble nodded.

Suri beamed.

"Yay!" she exclaimed before kissing Tarble a peck on the cheek.

Tarble felt his face grow hot as he grinned stupidly.

Suri saw her boyfriend's face and giggled.

...

Meanwhile, the rest of the Saiyans had all gone back to Bardock's house to catch up.

"So, how's Fasha?" Tora asked.

"Still the worst," Bardock chuckled.

"Bardock! You arrogant, loud-mouthed, lying _kisama_!" the two heard Fasha screech from inside the kitchen.

"Oh no," Bardock groaned, shaking his head and facepalming, wishing that he had kept his big fat mouth shut.

"You're in trouble," Tora chuckled, grinning at his old friend.

Bardock glared at Tora, but began to laugh a second later.

"That's it, Bardock," Fasha called from the kitchen. "Laugh it all out now. Because you may never laugh again."

As soon as he heard that, Bardock felt his blood run cold.

"Thanks a lot, Tora," he grumbled. "You got me in trouble."

"Just like old times," Tora snickered.

"Just like old times," Bardock agreed, laughing in spite of himself.

Bardock knew there would be hell to pay later, but for now, he was gonna enjoy spending time with his long-lost best friend.

He would face Fasha's wrath later. For now, he'd enjoy himself.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	29. TARBLE Started It?

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 29. Thanks to Guest, Imma Goku, Muffinmini, loves2readandwrite, FireStorm1991, abbieouji, LaughableBunny, 19Teardrop94, VegetaFan4Ever, hottieanimegirl, MRMenaMRM, and vegitita for all the reviews on Chapter 28. I really hope you guys all like this brand new Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Mail's here!" Tarble exclaimed as he came into the door.

"Like anyone cares," Raditz said as he stared at the TV. A girl with synthetic red hair was on the screen, giggling and holding a dark purple giraffe plushie.

"You and your Victorious," Tarble groaned. "Don't you ever get tired of that show?"

"Hey, as long as they've got hot babes on here, I'm gonna keep watching it," Raditz replied.

"I can't believe we're still getting these," Tarble said, glancing down at the mail in his hand. "I guess they haven't taken us off the mailing list yet."

"What are you talking about, Nerd?" Raditz asked.

"Ayame used to get these Victoria's Secret catalogs in the mail all the time," Tarble explained, holding up a magazine with a thin blonde in a hot pink minidress on the cover.

"Victoria's Secret?" Raditz perked up and looked away from the TV. "As in...the lingerie shop at the mall?"

"I guess," Tarble said, shrugging.

"Gimme!" Raditz exclaimed, snatching the magazine from Tarble's hands.

Raditz turned to Tarble agin.

"You get these...in the mail...for free?" he asked. "I knew there was something I loved about this planet! I've got to get a subscribtion!"

Raditz's eyes widened as he opened the catalog and began leafing through it.

There were beautiful models wearing an assortment of form-fitting mindresses, revealing bikinis, and Raditz's eyes widened even more, his jaw dropped, and he let out a shout of excitement when he reached a section entitled _**'Lingerie'**_.

"What? Let me see," Tarble said, wondering what had the older Saiyan so hyped up.

At that moment, Raditz snapped the catalog shut.

"I just wanna see what had you all worked up," Tarble said.

"You're too young to handle it," Raditz replied.

"Raditz, you're only three years older than me," Tarble snorted.

"You're still too young to handle what's in this catalog," Raditz replied.

"Oh, what's the big deal?" Tarble asked.

"If you don't know that, then you're definately too young to handle it," Raditz answered.

Tarble frowned.

"Come on, Raditz," he snorted, snatching the magazine out of Raditz's hands. "I took a course of Advanced Biology, I think I can handle one little magazine."

"I think that I'd better hang onto this," Raditz said, taking the magazine back from Tarble. "You know, just for safekeeping. And I don't want an innocent little nerd like you getting corrupted."

"Well what about you?" Tarble inquired.

"Oh, it's waaay too late for ME," Raditz chuckled. "Anyway, I better be getting upstairs."

"Are you gonna do your homework for once?" Tarble teased.

"Heck no, I got that hot blonde Isabelle from my English doing that for me," Raditz answered, batting the air with his hand.

"WHAT?" Tarble demanded.

"Hey, I get my homework done and she gets seen with me," Raditz reasoned. "We both win."

Tarble sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going home," the fifteen-year-old Saiyan groaned.

"Good, I have a lot of 'reading' to do," Raditz grinned, waving the catalog.

Tarble facepalmed himself as he opened the door and left.

With another evil grin, Raditz raced upstairs to his room to begin his 'reading'.

...Two hours later...

"Brat, you'd better be doing your homework," Bardock growled as he opened the door to Raditz and Goku's room.

The Saiyan warrior saw his oldest son sitting on his bed, with a open magazine.

"That doesn't look your homework getting done," Bardock said.

"Oh believe me, it's getting done," Raditz replied.

"Well that doesn't look like your homework," Bardock shot back.

"I'm looking at plenty of Biology here," Raditz grinned, his eyes not leaving the glossy pages of his precious catalog.

Bardock groaned and made a grab for the catalog.

"No! Stop, Dad! You're gonna tear Anna!" Raditz cried out in horror.

Bardock looked dumbfounded.

"Anna?" he asked.

"Yeah, the hot redhead's Anna," Raditz said. "The blonde's Katrina, the one with black hair's Samantha, and the one with light brown hair's Bethany."

"Raditz, are you telling me that you know these girls?" Bardock asked, looking shocked.

"If only," Raditz sighed dreamily. "But no, I looked up their names on the Internet."

_'Whoa, check out that babe on the cover. I've got to get that thing away from him_,' Bardock said to himself.

Bardock sat on a recliner in the living room, staring at pages the catalog, a blissful expression on his face as he flipped to the page where several model were wearing skimpy string bikinis in a rainbow of different colors.

"I feel like I'm in Heaven," Bardock sighed dreamily.

"Oh really?" Fasha's voice asked.

A second later, the Saiyan female's hand shot out and freed the catalog from Bardock's grasp.

"You'll feel like you're in Hell if you don't explain what you're doing with this," Fasha growled.

A second later, she looked down at the offending catalog.

"Hey, I'd look hot in this," Fasha said, showing Bardock a hot pink string bikini.

"You would," Bardock said, trying not to drool as he stared at his wife, imagining her in said bikini.

"Then stop looking at them!" Fasha snapped, smacking him on the side of the head.

"Dad, I want my catalog back," Raditz said as he came walking down the stairs.

"So you're the one who brought this trash into the house?" Fasha demanded, rounding on her son.

"B-but I got it from Tarble, Mom!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Tarble? Oh come on, Raditz. You've given me some pretty lame excuses over the years, but this, this is ridiculous!" Fasha growled. "You really expect me to believe that Tarble was the one that brought that into this house?"

"Well...Yeah," Raditz said.

Fasha glared at her son.

"I swear!" Raditz insisted.

Before Fasha could say anything else, they saw Goku and Tarble come into the living room.

"Raditz, I need that catalog back," Tarble said. "Ayame called. She's on the phone screaming at my dad now for witholding her mail."

...

"I know you have it!" Ayame screeched. "I know you have my Victoria's Secret catalog!"

"Woman, what would I want with that?" King Vegeta shot back.

"I know exactly what you want with it, you perve!" Ayame yelled. "I just know you're sitting in your new place right now, looking at it!"

"Why would I be interested in a clothing catalog with pictures of scantly clad Earth women?" King Vegeta demanded.

"I knew it! You were looking at it!" Ayame shouted, causing King Vegeta to pull the phone away from his ears and keeping it an arm's length.

"You have some nerve, looking at women ten years younger than you!" Ayame snapped.

"It's a lot better than being forced to look at you," King Vegeta retorted.

"Why, you-," Ayame growled, but King Vegeta cut her off.

"Because I can," the Saiyan king interrupted.

A second later, the Saiyan king hear a loud screeching sound on the other line.

"OOOOOOHHHH! You no-good, skirt chasing, womanizer! MY MOTHER WAS RIGHT! I AM TOO GOOD FOR YOU!" Ayame screeched.

"Ah, yes, your mother," King Vegeta smirked. "If you let her outside, you do realize the leash law's strictly enforced nowadays."

"How dare you!" Ayame screamed. "How dare you insult my mother!"

"Insult? That was a compliment!" King Vegeta laughed.

"Are you suggesting that my mother is an animal?" Ayame demanded.

"Well, put a collar around her neck and she should pass for some breed of dog on this planet," King Vegeta said.

"WHAT?" Ayame screeched.

"If you don't know what your mother is, then I certainly have no idea," King Vegeta said.

"Well, I never-" Ayame started, but once again, King Vegeta cut her off.

"If you never figure out exactly what she is, then it's probably for the best," King Vegeta said before hanging up.

...

"Tarble, you're saying that you brought that rag into this house?" Fasha asked, looking absolutely horrified. "And Raditz didn't?"

Tarble nodded, oblivious to the situation.

"Apology accepted," Raditz said smugly.

"I didn't give you one," Fasha growled.

"EEP!" Raditz exclaimed, looking away.

Bardock and Fasha's jaws dropped in shock as they turned back to Tarble, only to see the younger Saiyan prince picking up the fallen catalog.

"I am calling your father," Fasha said, grabbing the phone.

"To let him know that I got Ayame's mail?" Tarble asked.

"Wait, that woman thought she could pull any of this off?" Fasha asked, grabbing the catalog.

As soon as this question was asked, Fasha, Bardock, Tarble, and Raditz all look at one another and shuddered.

...

There was a furious knocking at the door.

Vegeta opened the door and took a step back.

"Whoa! Is it Halloween already?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Ayame glared at him.

"Ah, you're here," King Vegeta said, coming up behind his son. "Funny, I didn't hear your broom pull up."

"That is enough, you two!" Ayame screeched, her hands balled into fists.

"Now now, Dad," Vegeta said. "Cut her some slack. You know she's never been the same since that house fell on her sister."

Ayame's jaw dropped.

"And look out there in the car!" Vegeta exclaimed, pointing outside. "She even brought Toto with her!"

"No, Vegeta," his father corrected him. "That's her mother."

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ayame screeched as loud as she possibly could. "NOW GIVE ME MY MAIL!"

...

Two hours passed and everything had gone back to normal. Well almost.

"Am I in trouble?" Tarble asked his father.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," King Vegeta sighed. "But yes. You are for starting all of this mess."

"Well, I guess I can only dutifully accept responsibility for my mistakes," Tarble said.

"That's not the way it works," Vegeta said. "You're supposed to deny everything and try to blame someone else for it."

"No, I am willing to be mature about this and take whatever punisment Dad decides to meet out," Tarble said.

"You're grounded for a week," King Vegeta said. "And you can't any educational television for that entire week."

"But what am I supposed to do for recreation?" Tarble asked, looking horrified. "I can still do my homework right? Tell me!"

"My brother the nerd," Vegeta groaned as he walked upstairs.

...

...

So, how was it? Let me know, guys.

Review =)


	30. Raditz and the Angels

A/N: I hope everyone who enjoyed the previous chapters also enjoys this one too.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Raditz, I need you to take this to the mall," Gine said, handing him a sweater.

"Why?" Raditz asked before glancing down at it and wrinkling his nose at the offending item. "Well no wonder. It's hideous."

"Exactly," Gine frowned at the sweater. "Your father obviously forgot our anniversary **AGAIN** and grabbed the first thing he saw, thinking it would get him out of trouble."

"Typical," Raditz snorted.

"Yes, could you be a dear and return it to the mall?" the wife of Bardock asked.

Raditz grinned. The long-haired Saiyan had just seen an announcement on TV advertising that the Victoria's Secret Angels themselves would be modeling the new spring line at the West City Mall. He had been trying to think of a reasonable excuse to go to the mall, a place he normally detested.

"Of course, Mother," he smiled before leaving.

"Wow," Gine was stunned. "That was easier than I thought it'd be. He **hates** the mall."

...

Raditz was grinning ear to ear as he entered the mall. In just a short time, he would be watching the famous Victoria's Secret strut their stuff in an assortment of swimwear, sportswear, and tastefully revealing lingerie. It was a public show after all.

The eldest son of Bardock was so excited for the coming show, he bounded up the escalator rather than wait and the cuff of his jeans temporarily snagged on one of the steps and sent him crashing face-first to the floor.

...

"He's waking up!" he heard a soft voice say.

"What happened?" Raditz groaned as he opened his eyes to see several concerned girls looking at him. A pretty, green-eyed blonde was holding an ice-pack to his forehead and a hazel-eyed redhead was stroking his hair.

"You poor thing, you've been out for a whole thirty minutes," a dark-eyed brunette sighed, rubbing his shoulders.

It was then that Raditz noticed that all of the females were wearing revealing bikinis and feathery angel wings.

'_Is this...Heaven?'_ the teenage Saiyan wondered '_When I fell...I must have sustained a fatal head injury...and now I'm in Heaven...surrounded by beautiful, bikini-clad angels...I'm not sure how __**I**__ got in here, but I'm certainly not complaining_!'

Raditz tried to climb to his feet, but he was stopped by the 'angels'.

"Oh, you just sit and relax," said the blonde. "You had quite an ordeal. Just look at that lump on your forehead!"

Raditz's hand flew to his forehead and he felt a walnut-sized knot just below his hairline.

"You've obviously had a serious accident," the brunette girl told him.

"I know!" the redhead, clad in a hot pink bikini, jumped to her feet. "He can watch our rehearsal!"

Raditz was about to ask what she meant by rehearsal when one of the girls began to strut as though she were on an imaginary catwalk, stopping every few seconds to pose. Before long, several other girls joined her.

'_So, I'm not in Heaven,'_ the nineteen-year-old Saiyan sighed inwardly. '_Oh well, close enough for me_.'

"Bad news, ladies," a dark-haired woman in a lavender business suit came up. "Cupid quit."

"But that'll completely ruin the finale!" cried a blonde in a royal blue bikini.

"I'm really sorry, girls," the dark-haired woman said. "But the show is in thirty minutes, there's no way we're going to find a male model in that short of a time."

"What about him?" asked a girl with curly black hair and a bright green bikini as she pointed at Raditz.

"Hmm," the woman in the lavendar suit looked Raditz over. "Nice build, love the hair, but look at that lump!"

She reached forward and pulled a few locks of spiky, black hair over the offending lump. "Perfect!"

"What can I say?" Raditz smirked, tossing his mane.

...

"Goku, is something wrong?" Krillin asked, noticing the stunned look on his friend's face as he glanced at his phone.

"Raditz just texted me," Goku answered.

"And?"

'He's going to be Cupid in a show at the mall," Goku went on.

"Are you serious?" Turles asked, looking disgusted. "Who would ever willingly participate in a pathetic mall show?"

"Yeah, especially since to be Cupid, he'd have to wear a diaper," Krillin snickered. "That would be so humiliating for him."

"Suddenly, the show sounds like it might actually turn out to be quite entertaining," Turles grinned evilly. "Don't you think so, Vegeta?"

"Quite." Vegeta smirked.

...

"I can't believe I let you drag me to this," Chi-Chi huffed as she sat next to Bulma.

"They will be modeling some absolutely gorgeous clothes, Chi-Chi," Bulma said defensively.

"You would think skimpy clothes are gorgeous," Chi-Chi sniffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma glared at the brunette.

"Ladies, please, can't you go one afternoon without fighting?" Yamcha sighed.

"You stay out of it!" both girls snapped at him.

"It's starting!" Bulma exclaimed. "Sit back and enjoy the show."

Yamcha grinned.

"Don't enjoy it too much," Bulma warned.

"Aw," Yamcha looked disappointed but quickly got over it.

...

"Why does it not surprise me that Raditz would be drawn to this sort of thing?" Tarble asked as a few models strutted across the catwalk.

"It shouldn't," Krillin said. "But it'll be worth it when he has to come out in a diaper."

"This is a win-win. We get to see gorgeous girls and Raditz making a total fool of himself," Turles smirked.

"Well, maybe this will get him to shut up about his social life for a while," Goku said.

"If this goes off without a hitch, he might not even have one anymore," Vegeta stated.

"You mean there'll be a chance for the rest of us?" Krillin looked hopeful.

"Oh, please, Baldy, there's no chance for you anyway," Broly sneered.

"Hey, a guy can dream," the shorter boy grumbled.

"Dreaming is as close as you're ever going to get," Turles fired back.

"Some friends you guys are," Krillin frowned.

Vegeta, Turles, and Broly all glared him.

"Who said we were friends?" they chorused.

"Now, shut up, the finale's starting," Turles said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we all know it wouldn't be Valentine's Day without a visit from Cupid!" the announcer said.

Just then the first chords from '_I'm Sexy and I Know it_' blared from the speakers and Raditz strutted out, clutching a golden bow, followed by several bikini-clad angels.

'_Girl, look at that body, girl look at that body,_' the song went on.

"Ooh, I'm lookin' honey, I'm lookin'!" a girl in front of the Saiyans cheered.

It was then that they noticed that Raditz was not wearing a diaper, but a white silk loincloth.

Vegeta turned and delivered a brutal punch to Krillin's shoulder.

"You said he was going to be wearing a diaper," the Saiyan prince growled. "You said it was going to humiliate him."

"Actually, they were spot on," Tarble spoke up. "Historically, Eros, better known nowadays as Cupid, actually wore a loincloth rather the stereotypical diaper commercialism has adopted-"

"Shut up, Nerd!" Vegeta snapped. "No one cares!"

...

Chi-Chi caught herself squealing when she saw Raditz.

"Oh! What am I doing?!" she gasped. "I can't be doing this! I'm in a steady relationship!"

"What? There's nothing wrong with windw shopping for an upgrade," Bulma shrugged.

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled.

"Well, you could stand to work out for once," Bulma told him.

"I _do_ work out," Yamcha stated.

"Well, you could stand to work out a little _more_," the blue-haired heiress quipped.

...

"Brat, what is this?" Bardock asked, holding up a picture of grinning Raditz in a loincloth, surrounded by girls wearing bikinis, slightly revealing minidresses, and angel wings.

"Oh, that was from the Victoria's Secret photo shoot," Raditz answered.

"Photo shoot?"

"What? Their Cupid walked out on them," Raditz put a hand over his heart. "And I, being the gallant gentleman I am, offered my services."

"I'll just bet you did," Bardock frowned.

"Well, they requested I make a few appearances next week," Raditz added.

"You're not missing school," Bardock told him.

"They're going to pay me."

Bardock thought about it for a moment.

"How much?" the scar-faced Saiyan asked.

Raditz held up a piece of paper with several figures on it.

"Well, you're going to need someone to...supervise," Bardock insisted. "They're still there, right?"

"Until four o'clock," his son answered.

"Well, we can't risk you being immature and getting into trouble," Bardock said. "You'll need a chaperone to go along with you and I'm-"

"BARDOCK, RADITZ IS NINETEEN YEARS OLD, MORE THAN CAPABLE OF LOOKING AFTER HIMSELF, AND YOU'RE NOT GOING!" Gine yelled as she descended the stairs, glaring daggers at her husband.

"How did she even know?" Bardock whispered.

"Women's intuition," Raditz whispered back. "Word of wisdom: Don't mess with it."

...

...

The next chapter will be out on Saturday, January 17th.


End file.
